Drabbles en rojo y negro
by Annie Malfoy Merodeadora
Summary: ¿Qué surge de una clase aburrida? Un DRABBLE! y luego otro, y otro, y así... uno en tinta roja, otro en tinta negra...
1. Borrachera

Hola a todos!!! Me extrañaron??? Bueno, yo se que no tanto, pero aquí he vuelto a la carga luego de 1 mes sin mi pc queridisima de mi corazón, pobresita (Annie acaricia su pc y le toma la temperatura) Bueno, terminando con mi lapsus maternal... Les presento un nuevo fic!!! En realidad son muchos... bueno, les explico bien, para los ignorantes como yo que hasta hace poco no sabía que demonios era un drabble. Un drabble en teóricamente una historia de 100 palabras justas, pero casi nadie hace caso a eso (hasta ahora leí una sola historia así). La cuestión es que hace unos días estaba por ff.net y me encontré con una serie de drabbles (Drabbles & Cia) y me los puse a leer y le pregunte a la autora (Jubs) que muy amablemente me respondió que cuernos eran los drabbles. La idea me gusto y durante una aburrida clase de... de... bueno, era tan aburrida que ya ni me acuerdo que clase era, me puse a escribir uno, mi primer drabble: Borrachera, que lo escribí en tinta roja, luego le siguió otro más, en tinta negra y luego, como quedaba bonito los escribía solo en tinta roja y negra, de ahí el nombre....

Borrachera

-Creo que... hip! Tome muxio... ji ji ji XP!

-Esh que había muxa hidromiel... hip! Sheñor Ministro, creo que... hip! Compró muxo alcohol...

-¡Era la fieshta del Ministerio!... ¡Había que festejar...!-Cornelius Fudge dejó la frase incompleta y miró a sus dos compañeros, con la copa en la mano a pesar de que estaban en la calle.

-¡A LO GRANDE!- respondieron los otros dos alzando sus copas y brindando con el Minstro.

-¡Esho es amigosh! ¡Vengan amigosh mios! ¡Denme un abrazo!- los tres se abrazaron y comenzaron a reír.

-Creo... creo que aún podemosh seguir tomando un poquito mas... ¿Qué piensan?

-A mí aún me queda lugar... ¡PARA OTRO FIREWHISKY!

-¡Siiiiii!

-Venga, venga, sho invito...

Y así se fueron, a los tumbos, pero se fueron. Los tres en la noche neblinosa a un bar. Los tres con las cabezas juntas: una rubia, una pelirroja y una con un sombrero de hongo verde. Un Malfoy, un Weasley y un Fudge.

Las cosas que hace el alcohol...

Annie Malfoy  
Sobrina de Lucius, prima de Draco  
Prima de Anvi Snape  
Prima de Laura GP (o GM o GB, yo me quedo con GM ˆˆ)  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Legión Lupina  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la AMS (asociación mundial de sádicas)especializadas en matar Chos ˆˆ!  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Chica I Love Tom Felton 4E  
Futura miembro de la Orden Slytheriana (con esperanzas aún de que Anvi la funde...)  
Fanática n° 1 de Vedda.  
Contando los días para Mascardi 04 (y contando, y contando...)


	2. Padre e hija

Padre e hija (dedicadísimo a Anvi Snape)

-¿¡Y por que no!?- gritó Anvi exasperada levantando los brazos al cielo y luego bajándolos.

-Porque NO- sentenció Severus y volvió a la corrección de los trabajos sobre pociones curativas.

-Esa-no-es-una-razón- puntualizó Anvi mirando a su padre enojada.

Severus levantó la vista nuevamente, miró a su hija, volvió a bajar la mirada y siguió corrigiendo.

-¿Esa en tu última respuesta?- preguntó Anvi aspirando fuerte, esperando vanamente una respuesta de su padre- De acuerdo, no iré al concierto de Las Brujas de Macbeth, lo acepto... pero entonces- Anvi cruzó los brazos y entornó los ojos- tú no irás a tu cita con el grupo de bricollage esta semana...

Lo siento Anvi!!! Pero estaba mas que tentador!! Te lo imaginas a Sevie haciendo manualidades?? Espero que no te hayas enojado! No lo hiciste verdad??

Annie Malfoy  
Sobrina de Lucius, prima de Draco  
Prima de Anvi Snape  
Prima de Laura GP (o GM o GB, yo me quedo con GM ˆˆ)  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Legión Lupina  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la AMS (asociación mundial de sádicas)especializadas en matar Chos ˆˆ!  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Chica I Love Tom Felton 4E  
Futura miembro de la Orden Slytheriana (con esperanzas aún de que Anvi la funde...)  
Fanática n° 1 de Vedda.  
Contando los días para Mascardi 04 (y contando, y contando...)


	3. Perro pulgoso

Perro pulgoso (dedicadísimo a Laura GP)

Tirados en la cama.

Su respiración ya se había normalizado. Ginny lo miró y volvió a abrazarlo como hace instantes:

-Pasó tanto tiempo ya...- dijo melancólica.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Sirius acomodándola entre sus brazos.

-Desde que comenzamos a pelear por nuestro amor... fue hace mucho, pero parece ayer...

Sirius le sonrió y se acurrucó más en la cama cerrando los ojos. Ginny se movía entre sus brazos:

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Nada... debe ser algo en el colchón...

-Ajamm- dijo Sirius amodorrado.

-Sirius, cariño... ¿sabes que te quiero?- dijo dulcemente Ginny.

-Yo también...

-Sirius, cariño... ¿sabes que te amo?

-Yo también...

-Sirius, cariño...

-¿Si?- preguntó sorprendido de que no hubiera continuación.

-Tienes pulgas...

Y??? Que tal mi primer Ginny-Sirius?? Jejjeje, otra a la que le ruego que no se enoje.

Annie Malfoy  
Sobrina de Lucius, prima de Draco  
Prima de Anvi Snape  
Prima de Laura GP (o GM o GB, yo me quedo con GM ˆˆ)  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Legión Lupina  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la AMS (asociación mundial de sádicas)especializadas en matar Chos ˆˆ!  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Chica I Love Tom Felton 4E  
Futura miembro de la Orden Slytheriana (con esperanzas aún de que Anvi la funde...)  
Fanática n° 1 de Vedda.  
Contando los días para Mascardi 04 (y contando, y contando...)


	4. Trios

Tríos (y de aquí es que digo que me pervertiste Anvi)

-De veras... ¡Dan asco!- dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo con su chupetín en la mano mientras señalaba con él enfrente de ella.

-Sí...- asintieron Ron y Harry a la vez con poca convicción mientras miraban embobados la escena.

-¡Es que ni siquiera se tiene respeto! ¿No era que Malfoy y Zabini eran amigos? ¿Cómo permiten entonces que Parkinson se bese con los dos a la vez? ¡Ni si quiera tiene sentido de la amistad!- siguió Hermione con su discurso y se metió el chupetín en la boca.

-No...- respondieron lacónicamente los chicos sin sacar los ojos del trío de Slytherins: Malfoy-Parkinson- Zabini.

-¡Ja! Y si hacen esto en público... ¿se imaginan los que harán en privado?- Hermione volvió a comer su chupetín.

Justo en ese instante los chicos la miraron, luego, con los ojos como platos miraron al trío delante de ellos, se miraron el uno al otro, sonrieron levemente:

-Hermione...- dijeron con voz melosa.

Ves como me has pervertido Anvi!!! Jejejej, en parte esto se me ocurrió luego de leer uno de tus últimos fics ¿recuerdas que en uno dejaste a este trio?

Chupetin: no sé por el resto del mundo, pero aquí en Argentina es un caramelo (no blandito, sino duro) sobre un palito de plástico que se chupa, de ahí chupetín, creo que se le dice sorbete, pero no toy segura.

Annie Malfoy  
Sobrina de Lucius, prima de Draco  
Prima de Anvi Snape  
Prima de Laura GP (o GM o GB, yo me quedo con GM ˆˆ)  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Legión Lupina  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la AMS (asociación mundial de sádicas)especializadas en matar Chos ˆˆ!  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Chica I Love Tom Felton 4E  
Futura miembro de la Orden Slytheriana (con esperanzas aún de que Anvi la funde...)  
Fanática n° 1 de Vedda.  
Contando los días para Mascardi 04 (y contando, y contando...)


	5. Fobia

Fobia

-Pero, Harry...

-No es tan complicado como parece, Ron...

-¡Tú porque lo has hecho! ¡Pero sobre todo porque tu no le tienes miedo!

-Sí, me asustaba un poco al principio... Pero una vez que lo haces...

-¡A ti no te pasó lo que a mi! ¡Y sabes a lo que me refiero!-Harry trató de contener su risa. Ron lo miró ceñudo- Para mí no fue gracioso ¬¬Xx

-Lo siento...- dijo Harry, pero seguía sonriendo- Mírala a Hermione, ella no está para nada asustada.

-¡Ella no tiene que hacer nada! ¡Soy yo quien tiene que hacer el trabajo duro! ¡Ella sólo disfrutará!

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Ron, aunque pongas mil excusas tendrás que hacerlo, Hermione te lo pidió. Además creo que servirá para la relación de los dos.

-¡No es justo que me haya pedido eso!- bufó Ron y se cruzó de brazos enchinchado como niño chiquito.

-Ron... – Harry se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en la espalda mientras medía las palabras que iba a decir-... jugamos una apuesta y perdimos... debes tocar esa araña... yo ya lo hice, ahora es tu turno.

El pelirrojo miró enojado a Harry y luego a Hermione que sostenía, con sonrisa triunfal, una caja con una enorme araña.

¿Qué se han creído que era? ¡Pervertidos! XP!

Annie Malfoy  
Sobrina de Lucius, prima de Draco  
Prima de Anvi Snape  
Prima de Laura GP (o GM o GB, yo me quedo con GM ˆˆ)  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Legión Lupina  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la AMS (asociación mundial de sádicas)especializadas en matar Chos ˆˆ!  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Chica I Love Tom Felton 4E  
Futura miembro de la Orden Slytheriana (con esperanzas aún de que Anvi la funde...)  
Fanática n° 1 de Vedda.  
Contando los días para Mascardi 04 (y contando, y contando...)


	6. Fantasías

Fantasías

Simulaba que leía. Simulaba, porque en realidad lo estaba mirando. A sus ojos era perfecto: hermosos ojos verdes, su pelo negro todo revoltoso y ese cicatriz que le daba un toque especial.

Se soñó besándolo y los colores se le fueron a la cara. Se mordió el labio y volvió a su libro... ¡¿Cómo podía fantasear con Harry Potter?! ¡¿Cómo una Slytherin como ella, podía imaginarse en situaciones... pecaminosas, con el niño que vivió?! ¡¿Cómo demonios Pansy Parkinson podía soñar con besar, tocar y hasta... LAMER a Harry Potter!?

Eso era algo inconcebible, pero inevitables. Parecía que sus hormonas le estaba jugando una mala pasada... No era sólo con Potter que tenía esos sueños despiertos, pero últimamente se había acrecentado y tenía que hacer algo con sus deseos o sino todo eso explotaría en el lugar menos indicado.

Volvió a levantar su mirada. Harry se estaba yendo de la biblioteca. Esa era su oportunidad, ahora no estaba con la sangre sucia y el pobretón.

Presurosa tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a seguir a Harry sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer.

Lo seguía de cerca, no quería perderlo de vista. Fueron por los pasillos llenos de gente hasta que por fin, en una galería, eran sólo ellos dos.

-Potter- lo llamó.

Harry se dio vuelta y la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva, pero a la vez curioso

-Nada en especial- contestó acercándose hasta quedar muy cerca de Harry que se puso colorado- sólo... quería observar más de cerca tu cicatriz- dijo corriéndole un mechón de cabello.

-No molestes, Parkinson- y molesto se dio vuelta

Pansy lo miró... ¡Tan cerca! ¡Las cosas que habían pasado por su cabeza al tenerlo ahí! ¡No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad!

Tomó aire decidida y corrió a Harry, lo tomó del brazo, lo dio vuelta y comenzó a besarlo... ¡desesperadamente!

Lo llevó hasta un aula vacía sin dejar de besarlo. Cerró la puerta y mientras sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo del chico, que sólo había atinado a colocar sus manos en la cintura de la chica, seguía besándolo.

Cuando se hubo saciado, cortó el beso y acomodándose el cabello dijo:

-Más te vale que de esto no se entere nadie, Potter, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Y se fue, dejando a un muy confundido y "levantado" Harry...

No me pregunten de donde es que me he pervertido tanto... No es la tele porque miro dibujitos animados, no son las revistas porque no suelo comprarlas... ¿Son los fics que leo? Tal vez eso y que quiero escribir un lemon... supongo que debo practicar un poco antes, no?

Annie Malfoy  
Sobrina de Lucius, prima de Draco  
Prima de Anvi Snape  
Prima de Laura GP (o GM o GB, yo me quedo con GM ˆˆ)  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Legión Lupina  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la AMS (asociación mundial de sádicas)especializadas en matar Chos ˆˆ!  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Chica I Love Tom Felton 4E  
Futura miembro de la Orden Slytheriana (con esperanzas aún de que Anvi la funde...)  
Fanática n° 1 de Vedda.  
Contando los días para Mascardi 04 (y contando, y contando...)


	7. Fotos

Fotos (la venganza de Ron)

-Una promesa es una promesa, Harry...- dijo ron con voz divertida

-¬¬Xx... ¡NO LO HARÉ RON!

FLASH BACK

-Maldita redacción...- susurró Harry por decimocuarta vez y volvió al libro de pociones en el que trataba de concentrarse- "La poción tiene 20 ingredientes..."

-¡Hala Harry! ¿Qué hacías? Estudias para lago difícil ¿Verdad Harry?

Esa voz...

-Sí, Colin, es muy difícil y trato de concentrame...

-¡Oh! Claro, debe ser muy difícil lo que estudias ¿no Harry?

-Sí, Colin....

-¡Pociones! Snape es muy exigente- agregó Colin luego de espiar el trabajo de Harry.

-Colin, necesito estar sólo para poder concentrarme.

-Como te entiendo, Harry... Pociones es la materia más complicada, y el profesor Snape es muy exigente... la última vez, en su clase, hice explotar mi caldero por accidente y entonces tuve que...

Harry no escuchó más, trató de no salirse de sus cabales (cosa que costó mucha concentración) y usar la técnica del "sí, claro", es decir, la respuesta lacónica.

-Sí, Colín...

-Entonces, tomé mi cámara de fotos e hice una toma del hipogrifo, pero entonces Hagrid...

-Claro... que interesante...

-... Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que amo sacar fotos... ¿No quieres que te saque algunas fotos Harry? Podrías vestirte de lo que quieras. Estaba pensando en Cupido, mamá me contaba de niño...

-De acuerdo Colin...

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Por qué no Harry? ¡Muero por verte vestido de Cupido! XD!

-¬¬U

¡Yo también quiero verlo vestido de Cupido! XDXDXD!

Annie Malfoy  
Sobrina de Lucius, prima de Draco  
Prima de Anvi Snape  
Prima de Laura GP (o GM o GB, yo me quedo con GM ˆˆ)  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Legión Lupina  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la AMS (asociación mundial de sádicas)especializadas en matar Chos ˆˆ!  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Chica I Love Tom Felton 4E  
Futura miembro de la Orden Slytheriana (con esperanzas aún de que Anvi la funde...)  
Fanática n° 1 de Vedda.  
Contando los días para Mascardi 04 (y contando, y contando...)


	8. Un tropezón no es caida

Un tropezón no es caída

-¡PAAUM!

Y se cayó. Con un gran estruendo, pero se cayó.

Y maldijo a todo lo que se le cruzaba por haberse tropezado. Y maldijo también a lo que le había hecho tropezar.

Por suerte no había nadie cerca, nadie lo vio caerse. De sólo imaginar que lo hubiesen visto... Una deshonra para la familia... Un Malfoy no se tropezaba... y menos con un... ¿Qué era? ¡Ah! El diario íntimo de la pequeña comadreja Weasley... ... ... ¡EL DIARIO INTIMO DE LA POBRETONA WEASLEY!

Estaba seguro que era de ella... lo llevaba para todos lados la muy tonta... ¿Qué tanto tenía escrito ahí para que no lo dejara solo ni un minuto?... A ver...

Nada.

Vacío, completamente.

-¡Aparecium!

Nada.

Y volvió a tirarlo. Con esperanzas de que alguien se tropiece con él.

Para no ser el único.

No es un Draco/Ginny! Es una tontera situada en 2° año, ya saben , la Cámara y eso...

Annie Malfoy  
Sobrina de Lucius, prima de Draco  
Prima de Anvi Snape  
Prima de Laura GP (o GM o GB, yo me quedo con GM ˆˆ)  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Legión Lupina  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la AMS (asociación mundial de sádicas)especializadas en matar Chos ˆˆ!  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Chica I Love Tom Felton 4E  
Futura miembro de la Orden Slytheriana (con esperanzas aún de que Anvi la funde...)  
Fanática n° 1 de Vedda.  
Contando los días para Mascardi 04 (y contando, y contando...)


	9. Vueltas

630.720 vueltas

La lluvia caía sobre la tumba de Hermione. Los viejos amigos se acercaban a saludar al viudo sin dirigirle palabras, sólo algunas palmaditas en la espalda. Pasó Seamus, pasó Dean, pasó Neville, que lloraba desconsolado, siempre quiso a Hermione como una hermana, pasó Ginny, su hermana…

Pero siempre faltaría Harry.

Ahora Hermione y él estarían juntos, esperándolo. Pero para eso faltaba todavía, antes debía hacer algo muy importante.

Volvió a su casa, se veía cansado. Ya no era aquel joven pelirrojo que siempre hacía chistes graciosos y metía la pata cada vez que arriesgaba alguna teoría. Ahora era todo un hombre maduro, sabio, con años de experiencia. 78 años.

Entró a su cuarto y en la mesa de luz de Hermione buscó el giratiempos. Ella lo había conservado desde su tercer año, sabía que le serviría para algo importante. Y eso importante iba a realizarse ahora, él se lo había prometido en su lecho de muerte.

Se quedó contemplando el reloj… lo habían planeado todo desde que Harry había muerto a sus jóvenes 17 años en manos de Voldemort… sí, ya no tenía miedo de decirlo. Ya no.

Habían averiguado todo, Remus los había ayudado a pesar de decirles una y otra vez que era una locura, y ellos también hicieron su parte reviviendo sus años en Hogwarts.

Ya no podía esperar más, Hermione ya no lo acompañaba… Lo único que le preocupaba era Ginny. Pero ya era grande ¡por Merlín! Sabía cuidarse sola…siempre supo hacerlo, aunque no lo admitiera…

Entonces no había mas excusas, era hora. Debía volver atrás… pero no como él… Se llamaría Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore.

630.720 vueltas estarían bien.

---------

VaLE: gracias por tu rr! Claro que puedes dejar retos! Para es estoy ;) espero que te guste esta nuevo drabble!

Cristal-Swan: puede ser… creo que fueron demasiadas películas de Almodóvar, tu también te traumarias, ñak. Gracias!

sArA: chi, me pervierto a veces… me alegro que seas del club! Je! Y aquí me ves, sigo escribiendo. Gracias!

Este drabble esta inspirado en la teoría de que Dumbledore es Ron, si no la han leído, puedo mandárselas por mail, solo déjenme la dirección y ya. Es por cierto un drabble muy matemático si los hay, verán, así saque la cuenta:

Ron vivió hasta una edad x. A esa edad decidió volver atrás con el giratiempos para cambiar todo lo que había salido mal. Y giró el reloj 630.720 (1 hora = 1 vuelta, a 8.760 vueltas para un año) veces para volver atrás 72 años (pobre de él si lo hizo de manera muggle!) ¿Por qué 72 años? Bueno, entre el nacimiento de Voldemort y el fin del séptimo curso de Harry en Hogwarts hay 72 años y sabiendo que más o menos Dumbledore tiene 150 años (no sé muy bien a que edad de Harry él tiene 150 años, por eso lo puse como que a los 17 de Harry, Dumbledore tenía 150) entonces Ron vivió hasta los 78 años y luego volvió 72 años atrás para vivirlos nuevamente.

Entonces: 78 años vividos 72 vueltos para atrás = 150 años

Lioso, sí uu


	10. Ensayo técnico

Ensayo técnico

-Bien, entonces eso es lo que le diremos, ¿ok?

Ron asintió, pero enseguida frunció el entrecejo:

-¿Podríamos cambiar?

-¿Cambiar?- preguntó Hermione que al pensar que le tema se había acabado, había vuelto a sus deberes.

-No me gusta la parte que tengo que decir…

Hermione se exasperó.

-¡Ron! Es exactamente lo mismo…

-No, no lo es.- dijo Ron ofendido- Si soy yo el que dice la primera parte, me pareceré a mi madre, y ese papel te queda mejor a ti.

Hermione lo miró con mirada asesina, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera un insulto.

-De acuerdo, cambiemos…- dijo luego de meditarlo- ¿Quieres que ensayemos de nuevo?

-Sí- Ron asintió con la cabeza-. Así me aprenderé bien la letra.

-Es sólo una línea…- susurró Hermione rodando los ojos.- Bien... comencemos... ejem... - Hermione puso cara seria y se irguió en la silla- "Escucha, Harry- recitó tratando de parecer casual a un Harry imaginario puesto que en la sala común estaban sólo ella y Ron- debes estar realmente disgustado por lo que oímos ayer. Pero no debes hacer ninguna tontería"- Hermione dejó su pose y se dirigió a Ron- Ahora él preguntará a que me refiero y tu dirás…

-"Como ir detrás de Black"- dijo Ron al Harry imaginario con una mirada que planeaba ser interesante.

Hermione suspiró.

-Espero que no se note.

---------

Holitas! Estaba releyendo El Prisionero de Azkaban y me encontré con una peculiar escena

en la página 178 de la edición de Salamandra, donde Rowling describe: "Harry se dio cuenta de que habían ensayado aquella conversación mientras él estaba dormido" Y bueno, pues, de ah salió el drabble… espero que les haya gustado!

Y también espero sus retos... es que es algo aburrido publicar sólo historias que salgan de mi mente… Aporten!

Miles de gracias:

Nigriv Guilmain: un rr por drabble? Gracias! Aquí van las respuestas... una por rr para compensar... ;) Juro que "Perro pulgoso" lo hice antes de la película! A mi, al contrario, cuando la oí me acorde de mi fic... ññ ¿No entendiste "Borrachera"? Bueno... no niego que mucho sentido no tiene, pero solo me pareció divertido ver a ellos tres empedados (borrachitos XD) y respecto a "Padre e hija" aunque sea entre amigas, no puedes negar que es muuuuy divertido que Snape vaya a bricollage XD. "Trios" también es mi preferido... jejjeje y yo también me imagino la cara de Hermione... pobre niña! Jejeje. Por lo de "Fobia" ¡claro que lo he hecho a posta! Ñak! Debo confesar que costó un poco, porque no quería hacerlo muy evidente, pero me divirtió mucho escribirlo XD! ¿Aficionada a los Drabbles? Pos yo también, me encantan! Por eso me lance a escribirlos... es tan divertido como leerlos... intentalo! Y no me digas que me admiras porque me sonrojo... qué pena! (Annie toda colorada). Así es. Vestido de Cupido... ¿no sería adorable? nn!! Yo tampoco usaría esa técnica, me ha dado demasiados problemas... y no pienso hacer más comentarios sobre eso! ¡Próxima pregunta!… Aquí esta, Ron y Harry? Me gusta esa pareja mientras no sea Slash, pero un buen shonen ai de ellos es muuuuuuuuy tierno! XD. Suelo ser predecible, ñak uu... Respecto a "630.720 vueltas" me alegro que te guste! Sinceramente no lo considero una de mis mejores cosas... será porque me colgué de una idea, pero estoy feliz con él, creo que lo trabajé muy bien... Oyee! Recién me di cuanta que me saltee uno de tus rr! Es que estas como anónimo, pero tu nick es el mismo, así que debes ser tu XD: Me gustan los Pansy-Harry, pero casi no hay uu aunque coincido que este no fue un PansyHarry del todo puesto que el muchacho no intervino demasiado, je! Sí, los rr son intrigantes y soprendentes.. coincido.. y ten cuidado, no dejaré de escribir (Annie escucha a Nigriv 10 años después rogándole que pare, que ya se hartó) Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que te guste este Drabble y sabes que espero tus retos!

Fan: Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el ultimo drabble! Y no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo hasta que mis huellas digitales se gasten ;). Espero que ta haya gustado este ultimo también! Espero tus retos! ;)

Momo Cicerone: Oye.. de dónde me suena tu nick? No es que lo haya visto en alguna comunidad, pero me suena... es de algún personaje mitológico por casualidad? Bueno, voy a lo que me ataña... Te mando la teoría gustosa! Ahora iré a tu profile y te la mando por mailito, si? Una buena idea hacer dracos... digo drabbles... vaya, el subconsciente me traiciona, lo siento.. te decía, una buena idea, puedes hacerlo es divertido!!! (Oo creo que les estoy recomendado a demasiadas personas que hagan drabbles, así se me acabará el negocio...) Digo... es aburridísimo! No lo hagas!! (Annie y su cara de mentira). Gracias por tu rr! Y ahorita corro a mandarte la teoría! Aaaaaaa.. y espero tus retos!

Saludetes!

Annie Malfoy (convaleciente en su camita luego de 2 cólicos consecutivos... Duele pancita!)


	11. 3 veces un beso

RETO:

- R/Hr  
- Básicamente describir un beso de ambos  
- 3 palabras (exactas :D )  
- Género: Humor

RETADORA: Vale

Holitas! Estoy muy contenta porque este es el primer reto (y espero que no sea el ultimo). Gracias Vale por enviármelo, pero... son 3 palabras? No serán 30? o 300? Como no lo sé, haremos una cosa... mejor dicho... tres cosas. Haré tu fic con 3, 30 y 300 palabras, si? Espero que te complazca.... Espero tu próximo reto nn

3 veces un beso. 

3 palabras.

Suave, dulce, repetible.

30 palabras.

Se acercó a su boca suavemente, posó sus labios sobre los de ella y sintió lo que jamás había sentido... Era simplemente hermoso... suave, dulce y repetible... Sí, quería otro.

300 palabras.

Era en ese momento o nunca más. Sabía que probablemente, al terminar, ella le estamparía una sonora y dolorosa cachetada como la que Malfoy había merecido en tercero. Pero eso no importaba, las consecuencias no se evaluaban en esos momentos.

Así que sigilosamente acercó su boca a la de ella. Creyó en un momento que Hermione iba a decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, así que continuó su camino... Se fue acercado despacio, como temiendo que la chica se asustara. Cuando estuvo a milímetros la vio cerrar los ojos, él también lo hizo y así, ciego, se entregó al placer de besar la boca de la que en esos instantes dejaba de ser su amiga.

Sus labios se juntaron en un imperceptible roce y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Ron. Instintivamente, Hermione se acercó más a él hasta poder sentir los latidos de su corazón, que por cierto, parecían no querer cesar su ritmo agitado.

El pelirrojo movió sus labios con la mayor delicadeza, como si los de su compañera fueran a romperse por su culpa. Hermione se animó a más, sorprendiendo a Ron, pero no tanto como para dejarlo sin poder aceptar la invitación.

Era hermoso... no había palabras para describirlo. Había cruzado por su mente: suave, dulce, pero eso no alcanzaba... no. Nada alcanzaba a describir lo maravilloso.

Se separaron casi sin desearlo, continuaron con los ojos cerrados. Ron esperó inconscientemente la bofetada que nunca vino... Abrió los ojos. Hermione lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No pudo evitar pensar en lo rico que sabían. Quería probarlos de nuevo, pero Hermione iba a decir algo, y esta vez si lo hizo:

-¿Por qué lo has hacho Ron?.

No sonaba a reproche.

-¿Por qué tu te has dejado?

-¿Repetimos?

Cómo negarse.

-----

Vaaaaaaaaya, ha costado... sobre todo el de 30... Sí! El de 30 fue el más difícil! Espero no haberte defraudado, la verdad es que nunca antes describí un beso taaaaaaan detalladamente. No estaba segura si quería algo así romántico, o mas lemon... bueno, ya sabes que hacer si esto no te contenta... no! No hablo de vociferadoras! Si no de otro reto para compensar! ;) Tal vez no ha quedado lo suficientemente humorístico, pero el final me hace gracia (al menos a mí y a Carito)

Momo Cicerone: Un reto es lo que tu quieres que yo haga, como por ejemplo Vale me pidió lo que leíste recién, puede que quieras que incluya alguna frase o que algún personaje haga algo en particular, lo que quieras ;) Tu pones las reglas y yo juego el juego (vaya! Planee esa frase tooooooda la tarde, ñak!) Bueno, empecé por el final... No leí esa novela, pero tu nombre me sigue sonando, después de todo tal vez si sea de alguna comunidad de msn, no retengo los nombres, como verás. ¿Adoras a Ron? Es un personaje bastante tierno XD... Gracias! Espero tus retos!

Vale: Sí, en esa misma teoría si la quieres esta abajito esperando por ti. Ah! Sí, Hermione me salió muy ella... sobre todo en esa época y Ron... ñak! Me encanta en ese fic XD. Gracias por tu reto! Y espero el próximo (y a ver si te lees los otros drabbles, chica!)

EmmaFrost-RB: Holitas! Ya ves que no eres la única, eso me pasa porque mis adorables compañeros me quitan la lapicera azul... pero no lograrán truncar mis objetivos! Allá voy, con mis lapiceras rojas y negras! Ejem... retomando la cordura que me caracteriza (Oo??)... que bueno que te gusten mis drabbles! Y ten cuidado que no me aburriré, es más, hago esto para no aburrirme, pero me ayudaría algún que otro reto, te prendes? La teoría esta abajito... espero que te interese! Gracias por tu rr!

Ariadnacreta: una mexicana! Tengo una amiga allí, pero no es del DF. Que bueno que te parezcan originales los S/G, es verdad no hay muchos... una lastima :( Tríos es sin dudas uno de mis preferidos, pero mejor paro mi imaginación... ñak! ¿No entendiste la explicación? Pos aquí abajo esta la teoría para que se te aclare, si? Gracias por tu rr! Espero tus retos!

Gracias por sus rr! Muchas me han pedido la teoría, así que decidí que es más practico publicarla, no?

Quisiera aclarar que yo no la hice, y no tengo la menor idea de quien la hizo, pero si supiera lo pondría, si alguien sabe, estaría agradecida de que me lo dijera nn.

Todos sabemos (o nos imaginamos) que va a haber algo importante y verdaderamente sorprendente al final de la saga, Rowling es así, aparentemente ya los sabemos casi todo...pero no!!! hay algo más eso seguro. En eso estaras de acuerdo conmigo. no?? Nos queda saber lo de Snape, son embargo el amorío de Snape y su pasado no creo que sea lo que Rowling guarde como traca final, será algo que nunca nos hubiesemos esperado pero que ha dejado pistas durante todo este tiempo. ¿Cual es ese secreto? para los autores de esa teoría: Dumbeldore es Ron.  
Se que estaras pensando lo mismo que yo pensé cuando di con esa teoría: ¿como demonios Dumbeldore y Ron van a ser la misma persona? ¿doble identidad?, eso es imposible, todos sabemos que Clark Kent y superman nunca está juntos en el mismo lugar sin embargo Ron y Dumbeldore lo están.  
es que Dumbeldore y Ron son la misma persona en edades diferentes. ¿Como una persona a los quince y a los (los años que tenga Dumbeldore que son muchos) van a vivir en la misma época? esta claro: viaje en el tiempo.  
A Rowling se le preguntó: ¿van a haber más viajes en el tiempo? y ella sonrió y dijo sin comentarios. Todos sabemos que Rowling es evasiva pero cuando se le preguntó si Harry sería una animago dijo claramente que no. Una cosa es que se pregunte: ¿Snape y Lily estaban enamorados diga "sin comentarios" pero al ver esa entrevista a mi me dio la impresión que si que iba a haber viajes en el tiempo. Rowling introdujo el concepto de viaje en el tiempo en el tercer libro, sabemos que viajar al pasado no es imposible. Claro que no hay que hacerlo para no cambiar la historia...pero si eso era precisamente lo que se pretendía???  
Bueno, aqui la suposición de la que parten es la siguente: Ron, tras toda la trama, tal vez tras la guerra, haber vivido como amigo de Harry Potter...por alguna determinada razón (posiblemente porque el mundo mágico quedase destruído tras la segunda guerra, Voldemort ganase y Harry muriera) decidió viajar al pasado (mucho antes de que el naciera) y cambiar la historia. Dejó de llamarse Ron Weasley y se llamó Albus Dumbeldore. Se convirtió en el profe del futuro Voldemort, etc, etc...y un buen dia ya de anciano se encontró cara a cara con Harry Potter y con él mismo a los once años.  
¿no lo crees verdad? parece imposible...bueno, ahora pongo alguna de las razones por la que se asocia a Ron Weasley y Albus Dumbeldore:  
1. Harry describe a Ron y a Dumbeldore como: altos, delgados, manos largas...Dumbeldore es muy viejo y, por lo tanto, su pelo es blanco. Sin embargo cuando Harry visita el diario de Tom Riddle descubrimos que Dumbeldore tenía pelo rojizo. Por otro lado Dumbeldore tiene lo ojos azules. Sin embargo el color de los ojos de Ron nunca ha sido revelado. Rupert Grint, el actor que lo interpreta, los tiene azules pero eso puede ser una mera casualidad. El color de los ojos de Arthur Weasley son azules, sin embargo nunca se ha mencionado nada del mejor amigo de Harry...raro, no??  
2. El amor de Dumbeldore y Ron por los dulces es común. Dumbeldore le explica a Harry que odia la grageas de todos lo sabores porque cuando era joven se comió una sabor a vómito. Sin embargo, Berttie Botts surgió en 1935 (no se en que se basó la autora de la teoría, pero supongo que será cierto) y Dumbeldore en esa edad no era lo que se dice joven... (tiene 150 años) . Pero en realidad según esta teoría Dumbeldore es joven ahora. Dumbeldore es Ron, en cualquier momento se comerá una grajea sabor a vómito y las aborrecerá.  
3. En el primer libro Dumbeldore sabe exactamente que es lo que vió Ron frete al espejo Oesed... dice que tiene métodos de hacerse invisible, sin embargo a pesar de eso el reflejo del espejo solo lo ven los dueños del deseo. Dumbeldore debería haber visto a Ron frente al espejo como lo vio Harry pero no debería haber visto su deseo. Posteriormente harry le pregunta ¿qué ve usted en el espejo?? y el contesta que un par de buenos calcetines de lana. A Harry le da la impresión de que Dumbeldore ve algo más. ¿qué es lo que la madre de Ron regala siempre a Ron y él nuca lo aprecia? Calcetines. Es como un recuerdo familiar, esos detalles que al llegar a la vejez aprecias...  
4. El quinto libro culmina con una interesante conversación Dumbeldore/Harry. Descubrimos que para Dumbeldore, Harry es algo más que un alumno. Dumbeldore sabe que es fundamental que Voldemort nunca conozca la relación estrecha que hay entre ellos y dice algo asombroso:  
"estoy seguro que si él descubre que nuestra relación esta siendo -o lo fue- más fuerte que la simple maestro y alumno, el puede utilizar esa oportunidad para utilizarte y espiarme"  
Ahí está claro que Dumbeldore quiere de verdad a Harry, y tiene razón, la relación entre ambos va más allá que la alumno y profesor. Sin embargo es curioso como JKR enfatiza, incluso entre guiones "o lo fue" ¿por qué esa referencia al pasado? la relación entre Dumbeldore y Harry ha sido constante en toda la serie, no tiene sentido la referencia al pasado. ¿o si?  
Y por si todo esto no les convence...no les parece curioso que el nombre de Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore forme revuelto Ronald Bilius Wesley ,curioso, no?

Hagamos la prueba...

AlbusPercivalWulfricBryan

RonaldBiliusWeasley

Pos yo diría que no, porque faltan letras... pero... quien dice... si Ron se llega a comer una gragea sabor vómito yo la doy por comprobada.


	12. La ultima cena

RETO:

-Escena en la Orden del Fénix antes de ir al Ministerio de Magia.

-Género: Tragedia/Drama

RETADORA: Carito (mi amiga personal)

No es muy redundante decir que es mi amiga y que es personal? Como sea... No van a encontrar este reto entre los rr, porque me lo pidió mi mejor amiga (la muy... no se digna a dejarme uno ¬¬U)

La última cena.

Subió las escaleras con pesar, cada día se le hacía más difícil seguir con la rutina. No es que no pudiera, es que no estaba acostumbrado al encierro.

Ni a la soledad.

Del bote que traía salía un olor nauseabundo, y sus pasos caían silenciosos en la espesa alfombra. Abrió la puerta y un par de ojos profundos le devolvieron la mirada. No hacía falta que se inclinara, ya eran viejos conocidos.

-Hola Buckbeak... te traje tu cena.

Sirius depositó el bote en el suelo, cerca del hipogrifo y este comenzó a devorar el contenido. El mago se acercó y le acarició suavemente el brillante plumaje, acto que el animal agradeció ladeando la cabeza.

Sin aviso, el timbre sonó. Con pocas ganas Sirius se levantó.

-Ahora vuelvo- Buckbeak miró al mago y volvió a su cena.

Los gritos de la señora Black ya inundaban toda la casa y se intensificaron cuando Sirius pasó por delante _"Traidor, inundas mi casa de vergüenza llenándola de sangre sucias..."_.

Abrió la puerta y una avalancha casi lo tira al suelo. Remus, Tonks, y algunos otros aurores entraron como una tromba a la sala, detrás de ellos, Albus Dumbledore ingresaba con más calma, aunque sus ojos no brillaban como antes. Estaba preocupado, y eso no era una buena señal.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Remus?- la pregunta de Sirius no fue respondida- Dumbledore ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué...?

-Harry y otros chicos están en el Ministerio, Voldemort está all

De pronto pareció que todo se había congelado. No había tiempo, ni sonido... Harry estaba en peligro e muerte ¡Y todos allí sin moverse!

-¿¡Qué esperamos?! ¡Vámonos ahora!- Sirius amagó a salir, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo.

-Tu no irás, Sirius.

¿No iría? ¿¡No iría!? ¿Era SU ahijado el que estaba en manos de Voldemort y él se quedaría esperando? Definitivamente ese no era su plan.

-Dumbledore...- Sirius estaba en el punto en que uno respira hondo antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Sirius, es peligroso, sobre todo para ti- Remus miró a su amigo. El único que le quedaba vivo.

-Si es peligroso para mí, más lo es para Harry. No importa lo que digan, iré igual.

Nadie se le opuso. Tal vez porque tenía razón. Tal vez porque sabían o creían saber cómo se sentía.

La casa quedó vacía. Buckbeak batió sus alas y reclamó más comida, pero Sirius ya no estaba. Ni estaría más.

------------------

El más largo hasta ahora... y el más triste! UU últimamente vengo down con los drabbles... Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho. Fue especialmente para todas las Siriusianas XD! Bueno, ya saben... espero sus retos!

Y ahora los reviews... (mi parte preferida? No, nada que ver...)

**Vale: **veo que te ha gustado! Que alivio! No estaba muy segura, pero veo que al final te encantó XDXDXD Gracias por todas las cosas hermosas que me dices... me haces sonrojar!.. Espero que este nuevo te guste y ya sabes que espero tus retos!

**Lakesys: **holitas! Como el otro fic/informe esta terminado, te responderé por aquí a los dos rr... Qué bueno que tengas esa costumbre! Yo también lo hago, uno siempre encuentra buenas cosas... y también sigo Drabbles y Cia! De hecho fue desde ahí que me animé a escribir los míos, hay mucha gente que escribe drabbles, si quieres te paso otros autores. Sin dudas mi favorito también es Tríos, jejeje aunque Fobias le pisa los talones... Vueltas es bastante complicado si no lees la teoría, es cierto... ahora que dices lo de los exámenes tal vez tengas razón... es un buen punto, uno más para sumar a la lista de refutaciones, tengo muchas, si quieres te las paso (Merlín! Voy a llenarte de información si sigo así XD). Y también me gustan las teorías! Pero sólo las que tienen fundamento... hay cada una... como esa de que James era Crookshanks en su reencarnación... (¬¬U). Respecto a tu otro rr.. gracias! Me alegra ser útil para algo, jejeje. Como veras, no es tarde para dejarme un rr... sé que debe estar muy abajo en la lista, pero prefiero dejarlo ahí quitecito... es que hace poco recibí un rr donde me decían que les había gustado, pero que no era un fic y que eso no iba en y que no iban a reportarme, pero por cosas así podía perder el registro... así que mas vale... Sé que escribes fics, también miré tu profile nn y como comprobé te gustan tanto los DracoHermione como a mi! Estoy escribiendo dos de esa pareja pero aún no los publico... ya lo haré, eso espero... Leí "Through time", ése no es el NC 17, no? Luego te dejaré rr, lo prometo! Pero respecto a esa clasificación... no, no está aquí. La sacaron hace tiempo, se ve que no quieren ése estilo de fics, pero la gente los publica como R, ya nos acostumbramos... :P No te preocupes, también pensé que era Percy Weasley (¬¬Xx). Respecto a ese nuevo informe que me propones, creo que lo consideraré, aunque creo que para eso abriré otra cuenta, ya veo que me sacan :S... (odio este monopolio...) Y por ultimo GRACIAS por tus dos extensisisisismos rr, me encantan así de largos XD! Oye! También soy Draconiana! XDXDXD Besos para ti también y te cuidas...

Espero que les haya gustado este Drabble y ya saben (todos a coro, porque se lo saben de memoria) espero sus retos!


	13. Pasos

RETO:

- R/Hr  
- Lo que hacen en las rondas de Prefectos... sin Harry  
- Género: No necesariamente romántico

RETADORA: Vale

Pasos.

Por el pasillo frío y oscuro comenzaron a sentirse pasos. Eran dos personas que se acercaban. Por sus bocas y narices salía vapor cada vez que exhalaban o decían alguna palabra, aunque en realidad no hablaban. No había mucho que decir.

Llegaron a su destino: una puerta enorme. Tocaron suavemente y una voz les indicó que pasaran. La habitación estaba más cálida que le pasillo, una gran chimenea se encargaba de eso.

-Buenas noches, Granger, Weasley- la profesora McGonagall tenía cara de rutina y se dedicó a examinar a sus alumnos mientras Ron y Hermione se acomodaban.

La profesora guió su vista por toda la habitación: los Gryffindor acaban de llegar, los Hufflepuff habían sido los primeros, los Ravenclaw no habían tardado, los Slytherin...

-Malfoy quítate eso ahora mismo. Nada de insultos, creí habértelo dicho- con decisión se acercó y le sacó de la mano lo que el rubio sostenía con sorna: una de las tantas insignias de "Weasley es nuestro rey" que acababa de desprenderse del pecho.

Hermione le envió una mirada asesina idéntica a la de su jefa de casa al descubrir de qué se trataba y luego miró a Ron con aprehensión.

-Ya me acostumbraré- susurró el pelirrojo cabizbajo.

Hermione bufó. Odiaba que su amigo fuera de un autoestima tan bajo.

-Bien, saben las reglas, Ravenclaw al este, Hufflepuf al oeste, Slytherin al sur, Gryffindor al norte. En dos horas a sus camas- McGonagall sonó más autoritaria de lo normal, probablemente aún resentida por lo de la insignia.

Los 8 prefectos abandonaron la sala y partieron por pareja a sus puntos cardinales para hacer la ronda habitual.

-Ten cuidado Weasley, no sea cosa que te cruces con una quaffle por el camino y no sepas que hacer...

Las carcajadas del rubio se perdieron a espaldas de los Gryffindor que tomaban el rumbo contrario.

-No debes hacerle caso- soltó Hermione a la mitad del pasillo, cuando ya nadie podía escucharlos.

-Después de todo tiene razón. Fue el partido más asqueroso en la historia de Hogwarts- Ron sonaba triste y aún seguía con la cabeza gacha.

Los pasos de los chicos resonaban en el silencio del castillo haciéndolos sentir diminutos.

-No puedes culparte por eso, estabas nervioso.

-Fue tu culpa.

Los pasos cesaron.

-¿Mi culpa?- Hermione no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso Ron la estaba culpando por su horrenda actuación en aquel partido?-

Ron también había dejado de caminar. Se giró para ver a su amiga a la cara:

-Me diste ese beso antes del partido... y yo...

Pero lo que haya sido no pudo saberse. Ron iba bajando el tono de voz como arrepentido de lo que había dicho.

El silencio se hizo más intenso, si eso era posible, y un viento seco comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

-Oh... pues... lo siento...

Y los pasos volvieron a escucharse. Y fue todo lo que se escuchó esa noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OK, lo sé, me atrasé esta vez, pero tengo una muy buena excusa: esta ultima semana estuve muy atareada con un proyecto llamado Modelo de Naciones Unidas, es básicamente "jugar" a ser las Naciones Unidas. Me tocó representar Alemania y era la embajadora, así que tuve el doble de trabajo que cualquiera de mis delegados. La experiencia duró todo el fin de semana, así que no tuve tiempo para nada XP, igual me divertí XD!

En fin, volví... y espero que les haya gustado, ahorita, los rr...

Vale: Oh! Cielos! Gracias por tus flores! Me emocioné mucho con lo que me dijiste, es un gran halago en serio... de veras gracias. Personalmente creo que me falta bastante sopa para ser una buena escritora, pero para los drabbles no soy tan mala XD. Respecto al R/Hr largo... bueno... veremos si me inspiro, por el momento tengo otros fics en puerta y a los pobrecitos hace meses que no los toco y ambos son D/Hr XD lo siento! Espero remediarlo haciéndote muchos drabbles R/Hr. Y por lo de Venado Tuerto (¬¬) jejje, no, no te preocupes, me acostumbré ya XD... ¿Quieres la historia? Bien. Durante la época de "armado" de la Argentina, cuando ya nos habíamos independizado de España (es decir más de 1816) comenzaron a construirse los "fortines" algo así como unos puestos de vigilancia custodiados por gauchos (cowboys made in Argentina). Los fortines estaban hechos para mantener a los indios fuera de las ciudades. Bien, cerca de mi ciudad (aún no estaba fundada) había uno llamado El Hinojo y se cuenta que los gauchos recibían la visita de un venado cada vez que el malón (los indios) se acercaba. Algunos cuentan que el venado ya era tuerto, otros que los indios le sacaron un ojito (u.u pobrechito), como sea que fuera la verdad (si es que la historia fue verdad) al fundador de la ciudad le gusto la leyenda y pos le chantó el nombre a la city. No puedes negar que reteoriginal! ;)

Bien, pero volviendo a tu reto... (cuando he ido??) espero que te haya gustado y aprovecho para agregar algo que me he enterado hace poco, el tipo de historias, así como me la pediste, en donde se cuentan cosas que en el libro no aparecen, reciben el nombre de WYDS, es decir "What you didn't see", traducido: lo que tu no viste, o también llamadas SideStory, algo así como historias paralelas. Bueno, fue para info extra, espero que cambie tu vida en algo relevante (O.o??? Lo dudo... u.u) Bueno... vaya constestación! No te acostumbres! Ñak! Mentira, me encanta!

Lakesys: Holitas niña! Dentro de poco estaré con tu reto, será el próximo drabble, lo prometo! Que bueno que te hay gustado el ultimo.. sí, fue bastante triste, creo que estaba algo down ese día... pero, como ves, salió algo bueno (debería deprimirme más seguido) ¿Autoras de drabbles? Aquí van tres, pero estoy segura de que hay más: Nimph, xX Guardian Angel Xx, Male-chan, sino me equivoqué los links te llevarán a sus profiles ah! Y si quieres, aquí va el link de otra nueva teoría... no me la creo mucho (sobre todo por lo que dice al final ¬¬U) pero no es tan mala... aquí va (borra los espacios luego de las /) http:64.4.18.250 /cgi-bin/ linkrd?lang=ES&lah=d9be44706f504fb07dd9183d0aba2c2c&lat=1094258431&hmaction=http%3a%2f%2fwww%2ehp%2dlexicon%2eorg%2findex%2d2%2ehtml . No creo que tenga moderador, probablemente sea alguien que respete mucho las normas... en fin, veremos que hago con lo de la nueva cuenta.

De nada por el rr! Fue un tremendo placer, de veras me gusta mucho la historia y espero verla muy pronto actualizada! Estoy leyendo "Juego de espejos", pero mis tiempos últimamente no me dejaron terminarla... tengo aún dos capítulos por leer :P... ¡Me encantan tus rr kilométricos! Por mala suerte a mi no me salen tan largos, juro que le pongo vluntad... pero nada x.x Bien, ya sabes, tu reto es el proximo, por ahora, disfruta este! (auque no es un Draco/Hrmione)

Besitos!

PD: me olvidaba! Cuando encuentre las refutaciones de la teoría te las paso, es que perdí el mensaje y lo toy buscando... :P

Ross Malfoy: Pos sí, muy triste, lamento haberte casi-hecho llorar :(... Graias pro havber leído todos mis drabbles! Gracias, de veras ;) Fobia y Trios son mis favoritos también... y que bueno que te haya gustado 3 veces un beso! Me costó bastante... calcular las exactas 30 y 300 palabras fue engorroso! Creo que lo debo haber escrito unas 5 veces :P

Tampoco son mis preferidos dos Draco/Ginny, pero, como dijiste, no podemos hacer mucho, aparte de enviar retos que sean Draco/Hermione ¿Mas drabbles? Si te remites a la contestación para Lakesys veras otras 3 escritoras con sus links, espero que te gusten.

Besos para ti también! Y.. oh! Siriusiana y Draconiana como chiooo! (probablemente soy de todas las ordenes que existen, pero juro que si estoy en cada una de esas es porque realmente me gustan los personajes, además gracias a ellas me hice de buenas amigas)

Bien... fin! Espero poder publicar el proximo pronto, porque, querids lectors, el 16 me voy de viaje! Y no vuelvo en 1 semana... :S oh cielos! Una semana sin Internet! Esto va a ser trágico... :S :S

Los dejo con mi pena...

Annie Malfoy

(8 días y a Mascardi)


	14. Reglas básicas de supervivencia para una...

RETO:

- D/Hr  
- Después de que Hermione le puso el guantazo en tercero  
- Si o si tiene que haber un dialogo entre ellos dos solos  
- Género: Humor/Romance 

RETADORA: Lakesys

Reglas básicas de supervivencia para una bruja adolescente

_"... pero Hermione llegó antes. _

_¡PLAF!_

_ Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Este se tambaleó. Harry, Ron, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atónitos en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano._

_-¡No te atrevas a llamar "patético" a Hagrid, pedazo de puerco... malvado...!..."_

Siguió, de mala gana y malhumorada, a sus amigos para el aula de Encantamientos, pero en el camino algo la retuvo... Iba a gritar, pero ya le habían tapado la boca. Quería zafarse, pero los brazos que la retenían no la dejaban.

Se dio vuelta con todas las ganas de decirle un par de cosas al gracioso que le gastaba la broma, pero se quedó sin palabras. Malfoy.

-Malfoy- dijo pretendiendo sonar disgustada.

-¡No! ¿De veras?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué crees?

-No estoy para adivinanzas, dime lo que quieres... ¿o es que acaso el golpe te desacomodó las pocas neuronas que revolotean en tu linda cabecita?

-¿Linda?- Malfoy arrastró las palabras más de lo normal, levantando orgullosamente su ceja.

**Regla número 1:** no utilizar las palabras Malfoy y lindo/a en una misma oración.

-¿Prefieres que use el adjetivo "hueca"?- respondió Hermione con un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas y su voz que sonaba algo tambaleante pero poniendo todo su ser para sonar segura.

-¿Nerviosa, Granger?- Malfoy acortó la distancia entre él y la Gryffindor.

Hermione se echó para atrás inconscientemente, arrepintiéndose segundos después. Ese perfume...

**Regla número 2:** respirar por la boca cuando Malfoy está cerca.

-Alucinas, Malfoy- Hermione ladeó la cabeza y luego, en un intento por subrayar su insuficiente seguridad y convicción, lo miró a los ojos.

**Regla número 3:** MalfoyBasilisco.

-¿Vas a decirme qué demonios quieres?- logró articular la chica luego de unos segundos de estupor.

-No mucho... sólo quería ver más de cerca algo más que tu mano.

Y dejando a Hermione atónita se marchó. La chica se dio vuelta para decirle algo...

**Regla número 4:** Si quieres estar lúcida, evitar que tu línea de vista coincida con la parte trasera de Malfoy.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Lakesys: contestación rapida! lo sinto, me gusta contestarte en largo, pero esta vez no puedo... :P Que bueno que hayas encontrado a las autoras! lo de los links no funcionó, luego me di cuenta.. lo que pasa es que andaba de vaga y sin ganas de cambiarlo.. XD! De veras que casualidad lo de la leyenda! si, hay otras más, pero esa era la más popular, como dijiste... me sorprende que aparezca en un libro, no pensé que fueramos tan populares... O.O! De que parte de GBaires eres? (siento el poco argentinismo, es que me acostumbre a escribir en neutro para que todos me entiendan...) Tengo flia. en San Miguel, por eso pregunto... Bien, espero que este drabble, que es tuyo, te guste mucho, mucho, a mi me encanta XD! tiene algo... no sé, me gusta muchisimo... Bien, niña, nos vemos, espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen (la filosifía no me gusta para nada) Saludetes, espero que actualices pronto, pronto y.. pos, ya nada...


	15. La guardiana

La guardiana

El día estaba cerca, lo sabía. Ella sabía todo, al fin y al cabo era su "guardiana", o al menos intentaba, claro que en su condición... ¡A quién se le ocurría dejarla a cargo justo a ella! Sólo a Dumbledore. Pero podía confiar en él.

Y el día llegó y la primera carta también, ella misma vio la lechuza parda que la había traído. Pero... ¿por qué no pasaba nada extraño? ¿Por qué el muchacho no salía a festejar al descubrir la verdad? ¿Acaso... Acaso los Dursley no le habían dejado leer la carta? Sí, así fue... Bien, entonces habría que implementar medidas más... drásticas...

Por suerte Minerva se encargaba de esas cosas y sabía perfectamente que Harry no había leído la carta, así que siguieron enviándolas, sin embargo el muchacho no las recibía... Esos malditos Dursley...

Pero unos días después si pasó algo raro: los cuatro salieron de la casa en el auto. El Señor Dursley parecía muy enojado... es que esa tarde había tenido un aluvión de lechuzas... Se lo merecía...

Nadie sabía a dónde habían ido y en el barrio se comentaba, típico cotilleo... No sabía de qué se sorprendía... Sin embargo estaba contenta, sabía que esta vez Harry recibiría su carta. Habían mandado a Hagrid a que se la diese.

Satisfecha abrió una lata de comida para gatos y se la ofreció al señor Tibbers.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. **

Lo hice! Volví! Después de tanto tiempo... mil perdones, es que... bueno, la verdad no tengo excusas, salvo decir que no tenía inspiración... u.u

Mas allá de eso... espero que les haya gustado este drabble, por si no lo notaron la que hablaba era la señora Figg, creo que es un personaje que no tiene mucho protagonismo así que decidí dárselo, al menos en un drabblesito XD

**Ariadna-creta**: bueno como verás, si me atardé con mis drabbles :S intentaré que no pase de nuevo, pero no aseguro nada... lloraste por "La última cena"?!??! Lo logré! Siempre quiese emocionar a alguien por lo que escribo... espero no havberte puestomuy mal, eso sí. Verdad que son muy tierno Ron y Hermione? XD! Respecto a los de DracoBasilisco, en verdad en el medio hay un signo igual, pero como acabo de comprobar no los acepta ¬¬ pero veo que lo interpretaste, esa era la idea. Por lo de Dumbledore-Ron sigo manteniendo que si ron se come una gragea sabor vómito para mí esta todo dicho! Besitos a ti desde Argentina!

**Meilin2**que encanto que te encante mis drabbles! Y no, no se ven en rojo y negro porque no lo permite (oye, creo que haré una lista de lo que esta página no permite y luego haré una nota... no puede ser!) pero la verdad es que no había pensado publicarlos en ese color, el título fue sólo gracias a mis adorables compañeritos :P Bien, como vez actualicé, espero que te gusten... Y, pregunta: ¿Tonks al volante? Eso suena peligroso.... :S Besos!

**Melocoton**descuida, un rr nunca cansa...! Que bueno que te hayan gustado mis drabbles y gracias por  todas las cosas bonitas que me dices... XD! Snape como padre se ve bien, claro que con las manualidades lo veo algo torpe si me lo permites... la verdad es que no me lo imagino haciendo tarjetas de Navidad :P; también me gusta la pareja Pansy-Harry creo que es algo como la otra versión de un Draco-Hermione, no?; la verdad que sí Harry vestido de cupido es muy gracioso... para algunas mentes es otra cosa, pero como ambas somos chicas sanas (y aquí va un emoticon de ironía) lo vemos gracioso... XD!; el párrafo final de "La última cena" es muy triste, pero me alegro de que te haya gustado, fue hecho con mucho amor, para recordar a Sirius snif; ¿Sabes porque te gustó en de Hermione y Draco? Porque hacen una pareja hermosaaaaa! ¿quién se atreve a negarlo (Annie amenaza a todos con su varita)? ¿lo ves? Nadie!... besos y suerte para ti también!

**Lakesys:** Holitas niña! Tanto tiempoooooo!!! Bueno, no tanto, porque tuve noticias tuyas gracias a tu hermoso fic!!! ¿Cómo estas? Que suerte que te haya encantado! Y sí: es tuyo y sólo tuyo.!! La verdad, tengo que admitirlo, me quedó bonito y puede que también pase a mi lista de preferidos. No, no tengo retos, pero milagrosamente encontré una serie de drabbles que había hecho y se me ocurrió publicarlos... Hace poco estuve en Bs.As! fue el casamiento de mi prima y estuve por allí, en capital. ¿Ya te entregaron las notas? Si es así, espero que te haya ido muy bien y sino... a estudiar de nuevo! Besitos y más suerte con los próximos rr que publiques, a ver si esta vez no se ensaña contigo! XD


	16. Fobia un tema de familia

Fobia (un tema de familia)

-Adiós Arthur, vuelve a casa temprano, querido- dijo la señora Weasley despidiéndose de su marido. Luego volvió a sus quehaceres- ¡Niños! ¡Bajen a desayunar!- una cabecita roja descendió por las escaleras aún dormida a pesar de los gritos de su madre- Ginny, querida, avisa a tus hermanos.

-Están bajando, mami- anunció Ginny bostezando y desperezándose.

La chica terminó de bajar la escalera y se quedó helada al ver lo que vio arrastrándose por el suelo, pero el congelamiento no le duró mucho:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Mamá mátala! ¡AAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Sácala de aquí!- con una velocidad proporcionalmente opuesta a como bajó, Ginny subió por las escaleras, causando que con sus gritos, todos en la  casa terminaran de despertarse del todo y salieran de sus cuartos para ver que pasaba.

Molly se dio vuelta asustada, con la varita en la mano y se alivió al ver de que se trataba:

-Es solo una Ashwinder- le dijo con tono de reproche a Ginny que estaba colgada del cuello de Ron sin mirar y temblando.

La señora Weasley siguió a la serpiente, localizó el nido y congeló los huevos. Luego volvió al desayuno que casi estaba listo.

-¡Ginny ya quieres descolgarte!- le pidió Ron a su hermana mientras intentaba, fallidamente, bajar por la escalera.

-¿Ya se hizo cenizas?- inquirió la pelirroja mirando para la cocina todavía colgada al cuello de su hermano.

-¬¬U Si...

-No me mires así... me dan miedo.... A ti te dan miedo las arañas :P

-¬¬

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Como verán, las fobias ya son asuntos familiares para los Weasley… ñak ñak ñak, porbres XD!

Bien, he decido publicar dos drabbles porque me dio culpa al haber tardado tanto tiempo... (Annie y su cara de vergüenza)

Y ya lo saben, pueden retarme... que sino me aburro y me tardo mucho! (Ajá! Ahora la culpa pasa a ustedes jejjjejej)

Annie Malfoy


	17. El peor insulto

Ya que he recibido varios retos de dos personas, iré alternándolos... Debo decir que son todo un reto para mí ya que son parejas sobre las que jamás escribí y... hay un slash! Veré como me las arreglo con eso... sólo espero no defraudarlas...

RETO:

-Sirius/Lily

-Como pareja

RETADORA: Sara Fénix Black

El peor insulto

Lily Evans lo siguió con la mirada por todo el parque hasta que se sentó junto a sus amigos... inseparables cuatro... ¿Serían gays? Que desperdicio si lo eran... al menos uno de ellos.

Era insoportablemente arrogante, pero no podía negarse que también era insoportablemente atractivo... ojos azules, cabello negro, tal vez un poco desaliñado a veces, pero eso le daba un toque especial. A veces se le parecía a un perro... ¡De veras! Es que tenía ese porte, esa coordinación, y esa ternura que generan los perritos... y hasta podía jurar que cuando estaba cansado sacaba la lengua al respirar... amm, bueno, tal vez esas eran alucinaciones... Además, esa fidelidad hacia sus amigos, exactamente como un perro, un perro fiel.

¡Que más da! ¿Por qué pensaba en perros? Lo importante ahora era él: Sirius Black... Momento... ¿Dónde estaba?..

-¿Demasiado irresistible para que me saques la vista de encima, Evans?

Lily cerró los ojos al escuchar esa vez en su oído derecho.

-¿Demasiado engreído para que creas que te miraba a ti, Black?- y con despecho agregó- ¡Perro callejero!

Sirius miró a la pelirroja irse con pasos rápidos hacia el castillo mientras pensaba por qué ese insulto le dolía tanto.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. **

Nota antes de que me maten: no es que Sirius fuera corto y no entendiera porque el insulto le dolía sino que aún no lograba transformarse en animago, por lo tanto no sabía en qué animal se convertiría.

**Sara Fénix Black:** Gracias por dejarme tu rr! Que bien quete gustaran mis drabbles, espero que ahora te guste el tuyo. Lo pensé mucho, no sé si querías esto o querías acción, digamos besos y esas cosas, algo más romántico, más explícito, me explico? Cualquier queja, ya sabes dónde escribir... Y ya seguiré con tu otros retos... Draco/Luna!!! De verás aún no sé cómo le apechugaré con eso... pero que más da, los lectores siempre tienen la razón, no?

**Melocoton:** ya vez como no tardé tanto esta vez... te agradó la respuesta? Espero que esta supere a la anterior :P... Oye linda, para cuando un reto tuyo? Seguro que tienes buenas ideas, o alguna fantasía o algo! Los pesperoooo!

**Ariadna-creta: **Hola! Verdad que es bueno que vuelva? XD! (creo que el ego se me subió.. :P) Okey, tendré ma´s cuidado con los detalles... pero la verdad es que me quedó grabado en la cabeza lo del Señor Tibbers y como suelo pensar que lo que yo entiendo lo entiende todo el mundo, pues pensé que todos se darían cuenta por ese final, pero tienes razón... creo que estaba confuso. ¿Sabes algo? La verdad es que nunca pensé mientras escribía en la relación de haber sido poseída y lo del basilisco lo de la serpiente surgió de estar leyendo "Animales fantásticos...", debe haber sido el subconsciente... Bien, y ya vez, no tardé tanto ;). Besos para ti y... siguen pensado en ojos grises!

**Anne Moody**Exacto! ¡Como sketchs! Creo que no podrías haberlos descrito mejor... Vaya! Creo que el que más éxito tuvo fue el de "La ultima cena" no hay con que darle, hablar de Sirius es tocarle la fibra sensible a todos... (Annie planea en su cabeza estrategias de marketing como vender llaveritos con la cara de Sirius o mechones de pelo de perro negro... Mientras le pide perdón a Sirius, que en paz descanse... u.u) Bien, era una broma... lo aclaro por las dudas... de veras era broma! Sólo para levantarte el ánimo, así no te quedan los malos recuerdos... arriba! XD! Regla 4? Oh! Sí, la más indispensable!!! Sin dudas... Bien sólo espera por tus retos el segundo me tienta bastante... mi primer slash! :S no sé que saldrá de eso... Saludos y espera tu reto que es el proximo!

Bien, eso es todo por hoy... espero sus rr y sus retos!!

Annie Malfoy


	18. Un canino aburrido

RETO

- Lily/Sirius

- Género: no necesariamente romántico.

- Relación que había entre Sirius y Lily cuando eran estudiantes.

RETADORA: Anne Moody

Un canino aburrido

-¡Qué demonios es todo esto Black!

El grito de Lily Evans provocó que todo aquel que se encontraba en los terrenos retozando quedara en completo silencio y mirando la escena

-Sólo me divierto, Evans, es sólo eso...

-¡Devuélvele ahora mismo a ese niño su color! ¿Me comprendes? ¡Soy una Prefecta y debes obedecerme!- La pelirroja estaba enrojecida por la ira...

-No te crispes, Evans. Además él tuvo la culpa, no quería prestarme su snitch... – se defendió Sirius haciendo pucheritos.

-Black... ¡el niño tiene 11 años y tu 16! ¡¿No te parece que estas un poco grande para pelearte por esas cosas?!- Lily ya había perdido la paciencia.

-Lo siento Evans- mientras hablaba Sirius con un movimiento de varita devolvía a su color normal al niño que salía corriendo... no estaba claro si por miedo a Sirius o a la cara de Lily- Es que, como obviamente habrás notado, James volvió a su casa para Navidad y estoy solito aquí... ¡y me aburro!

-¿Si?- la insinuación de que ella había notado la falta de James dolió- Bien, me encargaré de que no te aburras... o mejor dicho...- Lily puso una sonrisa de triunfo- la profesora McGonagall se encargará de eso...

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. **

Muy buenos días/tardes/noches a todos! Primero que nada Anne, espero que te hay gustado, este es tu drabble... me estoy preparando para el próximo tuyo... estoy ansiosa por hacerlo, a ver qué me sale :P...

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Harry/Tonks (Sara Fénix Black)

- Harry/Draco un armario y mi imaginación (Anne Moody)

- Luna/Draco (Sara Fénix Black)

- Pansy/Harry (Melocoton)

- Snape y Lupin llorando (Ariadna-creta)

**Melocoton: **Ya quedó asentado tu reto, como verás. Espero que cuando llegue te complazca tanto como los otros que publiqué! Besos para ti ;)

**Lakesys: **Alguien faltaba por estos lados!!! Hola niña!! Gracias por tu aviso y espero con ansias tu review kilométrico, son mis preferidos ;). Siento comunicarte que comienzo a portarme bien y publico más seguido, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto :P (espero que me dure... ahora que ya terminé las clases será más fácil) Hasta tu próximo rr o el mío.. a ver quien publica primero.

**Ariadna-creta: **Si te gustan los de Sirius aquí va otro, espero que te guste tanto como el anterior. Snape y Remus llorando... me las tendré que ver con eso, supongo que buscaré algún sentimiento en común... y creo que ya lo tengo... pero ¿Quieres que sea humorístico o algo más bien dramático? Espero tu respuesta! Hasta la próxima y besos para ti

Besos para toooooooooooods y espero verlos pronto ;)

Annie Malfoy


	19. Una nariz sexy

RETO

- Harry/Tonks

RETADORA: Sara Fénix Black

Una nariz sexy

Él era indeciso. Ella ciclotímica.

Él era impulsivo. Ella torpe.

Él era joven. Ella también, pero no tanto.

¿Cómo llegaron a estar juntos? Cosas de la vida... Mucho tiempo compartido, mismos sentimientos, dolores sufridos juntos, trabajo codo a codo.

Nadie lo esperó, fue tan repentino. Sin embargo hacían una hermosa pareja.

-Buenos días Harry- Tonks se desperezó mientras a su lado Harry Potter se colocaba las gafas.

-Buenos días... ¿Cómo titulas lo del día de hoy?- preguntó mientras la observaba.

Tonks lo miró y luego se miró al espejo.

-Oh, diablos... debe haber pasado mientras dormía- contestó mientras una anciana de pelo blanco y nariz con verrugas le devolvía la mirada-. Qué más da... ¿Cómo lo quieres hoy?

-Ammm... el rubio en sencillamente tu color. Puedes dejarte la nariz si quieres, es muy sexy...

Un almohadonzazo le dio de lleno en la cara. Al parecer lo de la nariz no fue gracioso.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. **

Tu segundo reto Sara, espero que te haya complacido. Se me hizo complicado ya que es una pareja extraña para mi, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza e imaginar una situación entre ellos me llevó varios días. Creo que no me quedó tan mal, espero que a ti te parezca lo mismo ;)

Para los demás, ya saben:

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Harry/Draco un armario y mi imaginación (Anne Moody)

- Luna/Draco (Sara Fénix Black)

- Pansy/Harry (Melocoton)

- Snape y Lupin llorando (Ariadna-creta)

- Draco/Hermione romance y drama en el Bosque Prohibido (YO Ñ.Ñ)

Aclaro que no soy yo quien pide el último reto sino alguien que se nickea (vaya! Un nuevo verbo) YO Ñ.Ñ

**ross malfoy: **Fan de mis drabbles??? Pues... gracias! Ya me di una vuelta por los tuyo y me encantaron! Te dejé un reviewsito pero ningún reto porque no se me ocurre nada... pero ya veré... abstente!! Hasta pronto niña!

**Ariadna-creta: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la última historia! ¿Lo Merodeadores no hacen pucheritos? Tal vez no, pero se me hace una escena taaan tierna XD! Coincido contigo, al pobre Remus siempre lo tildan de sensiblero (hay que ver lo que hacen con él algunos autores de fics :P). Bien, prepárate porque ya llega tu reto... Y le tengo buenos augurios...!

**YO Ñ.Ñ: **Tu me retas y yo lo hago, lo que sí, deberás esperar... Fan de los Draco/Hermione como yo? Pues me alegro, porque hace bastante que no escribo uno...

**Hasta pronto a todos y a ver si se ponen con algún reto de Navidad, ya que estamos en vísperas... **

Annie Malfoy

PD: Lakesys?


	20. Apariencias

ADVERTENCIA: Este drabble contiene un poco de slash, no así una cosa vaaaaaya cuanto slash, pero lo hay, así que si no te gustan este tipo de cosas pega media vuelta y nos vemos en el próximo drabble.

RETO

- Harry/Draco  
- Situación incómoda dentro de un armario... XD  
- Género: deja volar tu imaginación... XD

RETADORA: Anne Moody

Apariencias 

-¡Ahora sí te tengo en mis manos, Potter! ¿Cómo es eso de andar merodeando a estas horas por el castillo?

-¡Cállate Malfoy! Si es por eso... ¿Qué hacías tu también merodeando? Además por tu culpa estamos aquí adentro de este armario... agradece que no éramos tres, sino no cabíamos.

-Cierra la boca cabeza rajada... ¿Crees que me agrada tenerte tan cerca? Tal vez a ti sí te guste, y no te culpo, pero...

-¿Qué insinúas, Malfoy?

-Yo no insinúo, los hechos lo demuestran... Andas todo el tiempo con el pobretón Weasley de aquí para allá...

-¡Por que es mi amigo, al igual que Hermione! En cambio tu... siempre de un lado para el otro con Crabbe y Goyle, eso sí que levanta sospechas... ve tu a saber qué cochinadas hacen cuando están en privado... ¡Deja! Ni si quiera me lo cuentes, soy demasiado inocente para oírlo...

-Olvidaba que eres un niño...

-¡Oye! El año pasado me besé con Cho Chang...

-¡Y te jactas de eso! He hecho cosas mejores con esa... Pero deja, no te lo contaré eres muy... inocente... no más bien... ¡Virgen! Para que lo entiendas... Y ya me cansé de escucharte, Potter. Adiós.

Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta del armario de escobas y se fue dejando a Harry Potter solo y con bastantes cosas por decirle.

Harry se quedó unos momentos en la oscuridad y cuando comenzó a sentirse estúpido por estar allí dio un paso al costado para abrir mejor la puerta… luego dio otro… y otro. Salió afuera y miró el armario.

Después de todo no era tan pequeño como Draco Malfoy lo hacía aparentar.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Sólo déjenme decir algo… ¡LO HICE! ¡LOGRÉ ESCRIBIR UN SLASH!

Ejem... bien, recuperando mi compostura... Sé que no es un slash de cepa pero es lo más que puedo ofrecerles... lo tomé del lado del humor sino les juro que no me salía, es que no me imagino algo romántico en slash... ¡Se me complica! Si quieren algo así les recomiendo el único fic slash que me gusta, es un Draco/Harry también y se llama "Lecciones de Francés" tiene un poco de lemon, pero nada que no hayan leído antes...

Anne, espero que te haya satisfecho este que es tu drabble. Debo reconocer que me gustó mucho hacerlo y que me fue bastante fácil! Lo pensé en una tarde y lo escribí enseguida, espero que sea lo que esperabas ;)

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Luna/Draco (Sara Fénix Black)

- Pansy/Harry (Melocoton)

- Snape y Lupin llorando (Ariadna-creta)

- Draco/Hermione romance y drama en el Bosque Prohibido (YO Ñ.Ñ)

**Melocotón: **ya está llegando tu reto! Sólo espera un poquito más, ya hice uno con esa pareja, espero que me salga otro :P. Respecto a la traducción, debo decir que me esta costando bastante, en promedio cada uno me lleva una hora y media :P pero el diccionario y me hermana me dan una gran mano… anímate con los tuyos!

**Ariadna-creta**sabes creo que nunca te lo dije, pero me encantan tus reviews! Eres la única que no sólo me dice las cosas buenas, sino también lo que no le gusta de lo que escribo, y me parece genial ;). Con lo del almohadonazo… verás, lo pensé como que primero un almohadonazo, después otro, guerra de almohadas y luego la reconciliación… pero cada uno lo toma como quiere, además, uno no le ve la cara a los personajes, yo me la imaginé sonriendo mientras le pegaba :). Creo que ya comprendí cómo quieres tu drabble y ya tengo una, espero, muy buena idea, sólo espera un poquito más! Besitos para ti linda!

**Sara Fénix Black: **Qué suerte que te gusten lo que hago con ellos! La verdad es que me divierto mucho haciendo todos los retos que me proponen… algunos son verdaderas aventuras para mí!Claro que puedes dejarme más niña, ni un problema ;)

Si nos los veo antes, **FELICES HARRY-NAVIDADES PARA TODOS!!!** (salió muy Dobby???)

Annie Malfoy


	21. Polvo de escarabajo, solución para la at...

RETO

- Draco/Luna

RETADORA: Sara Fénix Black

Polvo de escarabajo, solución para la atención

Un Slytherin. Una Ravenclaw. Una olimpiada ínter-escolar de Pociones.

Eran los finalistas, luego de haber competido entre los mejores de cada casa, y estaban allí, mirándose, listos para la próxima prueba... O al menos uno de los dos miraba, porque ella se dedicaba a enrollarse uno de sus bucles en el dedo índice... Eso lo sulfuraba ¿Cómo podía esa niña no prestarle ni el más mínimo gramo de atención a él, a Draco Malfoy?

-A sus marcas- la voz de Snape lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dispuso para comenzar-... preparados... listos... ¡Ahora!

Draco comenzó con toda rapidez a preparar la poción mientras que Luna, con todo estoicismo dejó su bucle y empezó.

Al finalizar y cuando todos se habían ido, sólo quedaban los dos contrincantes.

-Malfoy- una voz soñadora lo hizo darse vuelta, por supuesto, con cara de superioridad- tienes polvo de escarabajo ahí desde que entraste- Luna pasó el dedo con el que enrulaba sus bucles por la mejilla del chico retirando el polvo.

La Ravenclaw se fue mientras Draco la miraba. Después de todo, parece que sí le había prestado atención.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Esto es un record! Lo pensé y lo escribí todo el 10 minutos! Lo juro, va para el Guinnes jejejeje (gracias enormes al video "Amateur" de Molotov que me sirvió de inspiración)

Bien, Sara, el último de tu tanda, espero que sea lo que pedías y como ya sabes, puedes dejar los retos que quieras.

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Pansy/Harry (Melocoton)

- Snape y Lupin llorando (Ariadna-creta)

- Draco/Hermione romance y drama en el Bosque Prohibido (YO Ñ.Ñ)

- Lucius/Hermione, romance, humor, un muérdago y frases (Lakesys)

**Melocotón**: Pos si yo en el lugar de Harry también hubiera quedado atontada.... XD!! ¿Tu no? Prepárate para el tuyo que es el que sigue!

**Lakesys:** Y hace su aparición.... ¡La Reina de los reviews largos! Hola niña!!! Que suerte que ya estas de vuelta, se te extrañaba ;) Ya, no hace falta que te disculpes, todos tenemos nuestros períodos, ya me va a llegar el mío, cuando comience las clases :P, así que aprovéchame en el verano. ¿Qué cómo hago para actualizar rápido? Bueno, drabbles no es lo mismo que un fic largo... eso siempre es más difícil, además llega un punto en que se te acaban las ideas, aquí no, siempre hay alguien que te tira un reto ;) Bueno, haré un plan también, dividiré la respuesta por capítulo, ya que de un saque mando 4... no tener Internet me da inspiración (resulta que un camión cortó el cable del tel, así que 0 teléfono, 0 Internet � por vaya a saber Merlín por cuantos días, aquí estoy, sobreviviendo en cybers...).

Y así es, mi preferido fue el Draco/Hermione, ¿predecible? Que más da.... Yo también estoy bloqueada con los retos... le prometí uno a Ross Malfoy, pero nada de nadad... una lástima... Bien, sigue en el próximo capítulo!

**¡FELICES HARRYNAVIDADES PARA TODOS!**

Annie Malfoy


	22. Bruja picante

RETO

- Pansy/Harry

RETADORA: Melocotón

Bruja Picante 

No podía llamarse adicción, pero casi. Era un gusto que se daba seguido... eso suena a menos dependencia.

Y hoy era un día de esos en que pretendía darse el gusto. Llegó a Honeydukes sin la compañía de sus inseparables amigos y se dirigió, sin titubear, a la estantería donde estaban las Brujas Picantes... Sólo quedaba una, esa era su oportunidad, aceleró el paso, estiró su mano... ¡La tenía!... Pero... ¡Horror! ¡Alguien más había tomado la última Bruja Picante! Levantó la mirada para ver quien era el maldito que se negaba a soltar SU Bruja Picante:

-Suelta Potter, esta Bruja es mía- Pansy Parkinson lo miraba con mirada amenazante.

-¡Yo la tomé primero, Parkinson!- Harry se aferró más fuerte a la golosina.

Pansy tironeó. Harry no aflojó.

Pansy lo miró ofendida. Harry le sacó la lengua.

-¡Potter, dame la bruja!

-¡No!

-¡Yo la necesito!

-¡Yo también!

-¡Necesito su sabor picante!

-¡Pues yo lo necesito más!

La discusión cesó. Se miraron como si recién se descubrieran... Ambos con el mismo gusto que se daban seguido... Se entendían.

-Tal vez podamos compartirla

-Tal vez uno podría comérsela y luego... compartir el sabor picante con el otro.

-Tal vez...

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Bueno, este costó, ya había hecho uno de esta pareja y temía que no se me ocurriera otra idea, pero la verdad, estoy contenta con este drabble... ¿Por qué Brujas Picantes? Era el único dulce que recordaba, además es ambiguo, puede pensarse como el dulce o como Pansy, claro que esto se me ocurrió después, pero vale también ;)

Bien, Melocotón, espero que este contenta porque a mi me dejó muy satisfecha.

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Snape y Lupin llorando (Ariadna-creta)

- Draco/Hermione romance y drama en el Bosque Prohibido (YO Ñ.Ñ)

- Lucius/Hermione, romance, humor, un muérdago y frases (Lakesys)

**Lakesys: (**respuesta rr 2) Si, estuve en capital, en frente de la quinta de Olivos, en el Círculo de Oficiales, si no meto la pata... Así que a marzo... (suena muy secundaria :P) supongo que la Universidad no es tan dramático eso, no? ¡Suerte entonces!

Gracias por lo de "La Guardiana" no fue un drabble con mucha aceptación y la verdad es que me gusta mucho! Suele pasarme eso, mis gustos no son populares :P. Estoy en la misma situación (confusión libro-fic) hace rato, y siempre ve viene alguna duda (Ej: ¿En el libro se menciona que Harry y Ron intentan entrar al cuarto de Hermione y la escalera se convierte en tobogán o lo leí en un fic?), pero por suerte tengo a la hermana de mi mejor amiga y a un amigo que son vírgenes de fics y me salvan las papas :P

¿Se te trastabillan argentinismos? ¡Ni un drama loca! jejejeje

**¡FELICES HARRYNAVIDADES PARA TODOS!**

Annie Malfoy


	23. Sin ti no hay nada

RETO

- Snape llorando, que se vea que tiene sentimientos

- Remus sin sufrir

- Género: no romance/drama

RETADORA: Ariadna-creta

Sin ti no hay nada 

Ya todos habían derramado lágrimas. Ya todos habían comprendido que era inútil hacerlo, que ni Lily ni James revivirían por que ellos los lloraran.

Había que ser fuertes. Remus Lupin lo había comprendido hacía tiempo.

La noche era más oscura que lo normal dentro del cuartel de la Orden de Fénix, todos se había ido, sólo Remus estaba, en la cocina, terminando unos papeles cuando de oyó un suave murmullo. Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se levantó siguiendo el murmullo, que luego se convirtió en un jadeo... cada vez más claro, se estaba acercando.

Llegó a la habitación que oficiaba de sala de juntas, la puerta estaba semiabierta. Con la mayor cautela trató de observar quien estaba dentro... se sorprendió.

Sentado en una silla y desmoronado sobre la mesa, Severus Snape lloraba.

En otra situación se hubiera reído, en otra situación hubiera llamado a todo el mundo para que lo viera... en otra situación.

Pero sabía perfectamente que Severus no había llorado frente a los otros y sabía que necesitaba llorar por Lily.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

El título, nada que ver, lo sé, pero tiene un porque: este drabble se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba un disco (Creciendo de Mambrú, lo sé, lo sé... me gustan ¿qué puedo hacer? Tenía 15 años cuando salieron, fue el furor del momento y ya ven, además fue mi primer recital... los quiero aunque sean comerciales XD) que hacía mucho que no oía, una de las canciones se llama "Sin ti no hay nada" y expresa, según yo, lo que Severus Snape sintió luego de la muerte de Lily, aquí se las pego, para ver qué opinan:

Sin ti no hay nada 

Los días no avanzan

si no estoy con vos

de apoco me empiezo a desarmar

ya no se quien soy.

Camino la noche

buscando tu voz

los pasos se pierden mientras yo

despierto al dolor

Ya no queda vida sin tu amor

y se que nunca olvidaré

que a tu lado quiero estar.

Sin tu n hay nada

y mi vida cambió

¿No habrá palabras

que revivan tu amor?

Sin ti no hay nada

me mata tu adiós

no te vayas, no puedo sin vos

Te veo en mis sueños

despierto y te vas

no encuentro la forma

de escapar

de mi soledad

Sólo sé que hoy

vuelvo por tu amor

ya no quiero sentir más dolor

Ariadna... ¡el drabble con más indicaciones que he tenido! Espero que sea lo que pretendías, me fue sencillo porque lo venía rumiando hace rato... desde que me lo diste pensé en la muerte de Lily, insisto en que Snape estuvo enamorado de ella y que por eso odia a James, aparte de lo otro, claro. Como vez, Remus no lloró ni un poquito, al menos no dentro de este relato, pero seguro se puso mal por lo de sus mejores amigos.

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Draco/Hermione romance y drama en el Bosque Prohibido (YO Ñ.Ñ)

- Lucius/Hermione, romance, humor, un muérdago y frases (Lakesys)

**Lakesys**: (respuesta rr 3) Hay bichos más detestables, lo aseguro, pero las arañas y las serpientes tienen su lugar privilegiado en el ranking... ¡también tenía un anillo de serpiente! Es más, tuve dos, pero los dos se perdieron... claro, ahora comienzo a sospechar que algún mago gracioso los achicó, pero ya es tarde :P Beta Tester? Y yo que creía que sólo existían las Beta Reader! Uno siempre descubre cosas nuevas en este mundo...

100 palabras?? Esto... bueno.... ejem... yo... que más da! Algún día haré uno de 100 exactas y te lo dedicaré, si? One-shot Draco/Hermione??? Quiero, quiero, quiero!!! ¿Cuándo lo publicas? Y no te autocensures, larga el rollo tan largo como sea, que mientras más mejor (aquí la calidad no cuenta, porque sé que si es tuyo, es bueno)

Por "El peor insulto" confieso que en mi vida había leído uno con esa pareja, así que me constó horrores pensar una situación en donde no me quedaran muy OOC. Por lo de la frase... bueno, ella sólo se fijaba en Sirius, pero del los 4 habría que rescatar a 3 (es de público conocimiento quien queda fuera aunque en su juventud se haya parecido a Brad Pitt)

Jejejej, me despistaste con lo de los llaveros! No lo recordaba :P pero ya, si hago de Draco, con gusto te envío uno ;)

**¡FELICES HARRYNAVIDADES PARA TODOS!**

Annie Malfoy


	24. Frío

RETO

- Pareja: Draco/Hermione...  
- Género: romance/drama... Ni muy muy, ni tan tan  
- Cantidad de palabras: las que necesites  
- Situación: los dos están en el Bosque Prohibido cumpliendo un castigo...

RETADORA: YO Ñ.Ñ

Frío 

Llegó al borde del Bosque Prohibido para cumplir su castigo con temor. No por lo que debía hacer, sino por con quién debía hacerlo.

Draco Malfoy. Pensó su nombre y se estremeció... un temor dulce.

Hagrid le hablaba, pero ella no escucha demasiado, tal vez hacía mucho frío. No, no era eso. Volteó justo cuando él llegaba... también la miraba, pero prefirió que no se notara... otra vez ese miedo complaciente... esa sensación de alianza imposible...

Entraron al bosque, los dos con Fang. Fueron minutos en silencio que parecieron horas.

El día era frío y más aún en el bosque, ninguno de los dos miraba al otro...

Una ráfaga de viento, un pequeño cruce de miradas...

Las hojas sueltas volaron, otra vez esa sensación de estar juntos más allá de lo real...

Frío. Un crudo invierno. Nieve. Cerca...

La luz dejaba de ser sepia para ser gris, tan cerca que se sentían...

Juntos.

Unidos esta vez por algo tangible.

Un beso.

Y ya no hacía frío.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Costó, costó, pero aquí estas! Es algo raro, lo sé, pero traten de imaginarlo en sus mentes, eso ayuda. Esta inspirado en un fic que estoy escribiendo y que aún no publico, pero que ya lo haré... cuando lo termine :P

YO Ñ.Ñ, aquí esta lo tuyo, espero poder oír más seguido de ti por aquí, a ver que opinas de esto que hice para ti

Para los demás, gracias por sus comentarios y espero sus retos, ya lo saben.

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Lucius/Hermione, romance, humor, un muérdago y frases (Lakesys)

**Lakesys**: (respuesta rr 4) antes que nada, ya me olvidaba: te agregué a mi msn. Ahora sí, sigo: bueno, en "Un canino aburrido" no son pareja, sino amigos, claramente se nota que Lily esta con James (si ella oye esto me lanza un Crucio x.x). Me ha pasado eso de reirme en los cybers, y he pasado más de una vergüenza por eso, pero nunca al lado del tipo que me gusta!!! ¡horror! Al menos mírale lo positivo: si llegan a engancharse, el ya conoce tus reacciones delante de la PC :P...

Paciencia te tengo, niña, pero no puedo evitar morirme de ganas por sabes que pasa... se quedaron ahí, en el beso y se acabó todo... lo dejaste en la mejor parte... �

A mi tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido una pareja así. Sabes, haciendo este tipo de fic como que pruebas de todo, ves la diversidad... por ejemplo, he descubierto que me encantan los Harry/Pansy, pero también creo que ninguna de las parejas "raras" (para mí) podrían subsistir en un fic largo, al menos yo no las aguantaría, para estas escenas sí, pero nada más... tal vez un One-shot, o un fic corto de dos capítulos, pero no más. Yeah! Tu reto ya esta fijado y en espera de más indicaciones, cuando este lista tu idea lo hago ;) tómate tu tiempo, que a ti te dejo XD

Empezar "Una nariz sexy" fue sencillo, el final fue un parto, pero ya salió y quedo bonito. Al principio no me gustaba nada, nada, pero ya le tomé cariño ;)

**¡FELICES HARRYNAVIDADES PARA TODOS!**

Annie Malfoy


	25. Fawkes

DRABBLE LIBRE   
Fawkes 

De vez en cuando le gustaba dar un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido. Claro que para él no era prohibido, siendo el director de Hogwarts no tenía casi nada prohibido, al menos dentro de la escuela.

Le gustaba caminar por el bosque porque allí el silencio era distinto. Se aspiraba tranquilidad...

El canto de un ave... a lo lejos...

Los cascos de los centauros... a lo lejos...

El ruido de las tenazas de las acromántulas... a lo lejos...

Sí, se aspiraba tranquilidad.

De repente tropezó con algo. Miró al piso y se encontró con un nido hecho con ramitas finamente ubicadas para que la forma sea perfectamente semicircular.

Y dentro del precioso nido, algo que desentonaba. Un polluelo peladito y bastante feúcho que lo miraba con los ojitos caídos. Tierno, sí, pero feo al fin.

Dumbledore lo levantó con nido y todo y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos, mirándolo con regocijo.

El polluelo emitió un dulce canto y luego se acurrucó en su nidito para dormir.

Dumbledore sonrió:

-Fawkes será un bonito nombre para ti- se guardó con mucho cuidado el nido con el polluelo de fénix en la túnica- Sí que lo será...

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Bien, este es de mi autoría... bueno, en realidad todos son de mi autoría, pero se entiende a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Es un tema raro, lo sé, pero es un momento lindo, Dumbledore encontrando a Fawkes XD

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Lucius/Hermione, romance, humor, un muérdago y frases (Lakesys)

**Lakesys**: (respuesta rr 5) ya termino, este es el último! Tampoco me gusta el slash, pero mientras sea tomado como humor creo que no le hace daño a nadie, ya cuando la cosa pasa a seria... bueno, hay que rever las cosas ahí :P ¿No te gustan los Ron/Hermione? La verdad es que no tengo mucho problema con esa pareja, prefiero antes los Draco/Hermione, por su puesto, pero el pelirrojo se me hace simpático XD

Sí, sigo viva aún, claro que casi muero de risa con tu reto, pero viva aún. ¡Lucius/Hermione! Sólo a ti se te ocurre, una pareja aventurada, será divertido hacerlo, eso no lo dudo ;) Antes de Navidad lo tendrás, lo prometo, espero poder actualizar desde mi casa para esa época :P

Una hora y media por mí! Que honor!!! Bien, niña, espero que te vaya bien en lo de tu hermana y que te encuentres con tu chico ;) lo único... aprovecha los efectos de la primavera pronto porque ya se acaba! Felices Fiestas para ti también, pero igual ya sabes que te tengo tu reto de obsequio ara antes del 25... Adiositos!

**¡FELICES HARRYNAVIDADES PARA TODOS!**

Annie Malfoy


	26. Muérdago mágico

RETO

- Pareja: Lucius/Hermione  
- Género: romance/humor  
- Situación: él vestido como Mortífago, en Hogsmeade, debajo de un muérdago

- Frases: "Narcissa tiene mucho que aprender", "No sé por qué tenía la idea de que sería azul" y "¿Y la familia... bien?"

RETADORA: Lakesys

Muérdago mágico

Nunca una redada de Mortífagos había fracasado por semejante estupidez.

Allí estaban. Él, con traje de Mortífago. Ella, con su capa de Gryffindor. Hacía dos horas que estaban parados debajo de un muérdago mágico en dónde sólo podían moverse si se daban el bendito beso (1)... ¿hechizos? Ninguno tenía efecto. Los insultos ya habían cesado y no había tema para hablar.

- No sé por qué tenía la idea de que sería azul...- dijo Hermione para intentar armonizar la cosa, después de todo, iban a estar allí un rato largo.

Lucius Malfoy la miró desconcertado.

-La capa de Mortífago- aclaró la chica.

-Por decisión unánime fue negra- comentó el hombre.

-Oh... - Hermione guardó silencio un rato- Oiga, ya sáquese esa máscara... vamos, que somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho.

Malfoy la volvió a mirar con deseos de matarla, pero recordó que no podía hacer hechizos... Se quitó la máscara igualmente.

Silencio.

-¿No piensa hablar? Sabe, creo que si vamos a quedarnos aquí abajo al menos debemos hacer algo, ¿no?

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo... ¿Y la familia... bien?

Hermione lo envió una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Es broma?!

-¡Oye! Soy inglés, mis temas típicos de conversación son la familia y el clima (2)- se defendió Lucius.

Silencio.

-¿Sabe qué? Me estoy cansando de esto... ¿qué tal si nos damos el beso y ya?

-¿Sucumbiendo ante los encantos Malfoy?- preguntó Lucius arrogantemente

-En realidad me muero de frío, pero si lo otro acelera la situación- sin esperar respuesta Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Ya está!... ¿Qué...?

La felicidad de la chica por creer que ya podía irse fue rota por en mensaje que cayó del muérdago. Lucius lo levantó y leyó en voz alta.

-Beso en... ¡Oh esto no puede ser verdad!- la palidez de su piel aumentó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Hermione tomó el papel y quedó con los ojos como plato... ¡El muérdago exigía un beso, beso, no un beso en la mejilla!- Cielos...

Silencio.

-Bueno, esa es la única forma de salir- concluyó Hermione

-¿Qué quieres decir...?

Lucius no pudo terminar. Hermione se había acercado, con los ojos cerrados.

Diez segundos. Treinta. Un minutos. Cinco. Terminó.

Se separaron respirando hondo. Ambos salieron de abajo del muérdago.

-Creo que... Narcissa tiene mucho que aprender...

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Bueno, Hermione me quedó muy OOC, pero vamos, que sino no besaría a Lucius ni loca...

Ouw! El más largo hasta ahora... creo que me pasé y ya deja la clasificación de drabble, pero juro que no puedo acortarlo más. Lakesys, aquí esta tu pareja, raro en ti que dejes a Malfoy junior de lado, pero me alegra que te abras a nuevos horizontes... claro que por genética no es gran cambio, pero... Feliz Navidad para ti y espero qué te guste este regalo ;)

(1) Creo haberlo leído en otro fic... ¡no fue mi intención plagiar!

(2) Lo vi en una película, o lo leí en un libro o no sé de dónde lo saque.

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Severus/Hermione angustia, Snape no esta enamorado (Melocotón)

- Reacciones de Remus y Severus cuando Lily se casa con James (Adriadna-creta)

- Draco/Hermione, humor/romance, solos con 23 uvas y unas cuantas frases (Lakesys)

- Sirius/Andrómeda (Marlenn)

**Sara Fénix Black**: Ouch! Perdón, esto de actualizar desde los cybers me pone loca… creo que de apurada subí mal los drabbles y el tuyo no lo puse... Pero ya remedié eso, lamento que hayas tenido que esperar más de la cuenta! Espero tener nuevamente retos tuyos y feliz Navidad para ti!

**Melocotón**: Holitas! No te preocupes, te dejo que te lo apropies... digamos que es de las dos ;) Gracias por decirme que voy mejorando... es un alivio, no me gustaría bajar la calidad de mis drabbles... eso nunca! Ya arreglé lo de "Polvo de escarabajos..." así que ahora puedes darte una vuelta para verlo ahí, como corresponde. Bien, tu reto ya quedó asentado... ¡un Severus/Hermione! Hay uno con esa pareja que me gusta mucho, se llama "Sabor a menta" o algo así.... si te interesa, luego te busco bien el título. Felices Festas!

**Adriadna-creta**: de nada y muchas de nadas, fue un placer escribirlo para ti ;) Lo de muchas indicaciones no fue malo, al contrario, supongo que así puedo hacer justo lo que quieren y no lo que se me ocurre... Con lo de Lupin enamorado de Lily, no me lo creo tanto, creo que eso se levantó por la 3° película, en la escena de Harry y Lupin... Bueno, si JK quiere que lo sepamos nos lo dirá... Tu reto también ya queda colocado en la lista de lo próximos drabbles. Buena suerte y felicidades en esta Navidad!

**Lakesys**: Esta vez va toda la respuesta en este capítulo... no será la primera vez que las contestaciones me queden más largas que el drabble en sí :P ¡Quiero pan dulce! Cuando era más chica solía ayudar a mi papá a hacerlos... me comía todas las pasas de uvas, pero ayudaba bastante ;) Iba a subir tu reto el 22, pero cuando miré en mi bandeja de entrada, estaba llena de tus rr's, así que decidí hacer las cosas bien y contestarte.

Bueno, ahora te sacas la intriga y leés cómo quedó. Lo de las frases fue fácil, apenas las leí me imaginé la escena y quien las diría, supongo que "No sé por qué tenía la idea de que sería azul" fue la que más costó, pero nada que no pudiera superar.

Sip, estoy bloqueda con los retos, no con los que recibo, sino con los que tengo que dar! No me sale nada, pero nada... soy un fraude :P ¿Acaso dijiste capítulo 8 para el fin de semana???? Sería muy bueno poder leerlo, pero ya, tomate tu tiempo... Así que ya es "tu" chico... pues felicitaciones! Espero que todo salga bien en la celebración del sábado ;) ¡Pórtate bien!

Gracias por sacarme la duda del tobogán :) ¡también tengo la versión pirata de HP y LODF! La tenía perfecta, se me borró por problemas en la pc y luego la volví a conseguir de pura casualidad, y parece un patchwork, pero sirve, sirve... Uno no lo cree, pero todavía quedan fanáticos "puros" de HP... lo que se pierden....!

Okey, okey, algún día escribiré uno de 100 palabras, pero no me pidas milagros con eso, veré que hago... Sufro mucho por no tener Internet en casa, ya vez lo que me pasó con la última actualización :P, estoy molestándolo a mi papá para que ponga banda ancha y creo que ya lo estoy consiguiendo... ¡Reto nuevo! Ya está en la lista, como pudiste comprobar... vaya, tendré que investigar bien como es lo de las uvas, no eran 12?

Sabes? Hasta ahora no he leído un Ron/Hermione que me convenza del todo, pero acepto la pareja porque es más que obvio que en los libros terminarán juntos... quiero ver como es la versión Ron/Hermione de JK!

¿Imprimirlo y ponerlo en el arbolito? Jejejje, si quieres no hay problema! Después de todo es mi regalo de Navidad para ti! No te preocupes de tu madre, aquí en casa piensan lo mismo... ¡los escritores de fic somos unos incomprendidos sociales! En fin... es la vida :P

¿Para cuando mi fic? Bueno... recién tengo 3 capítulos escritos y muchas ideas... no me gusta publicar fics largos si stock de capítulos, así que hasta que no tenga el fic completo o una considerable pila de hojas, no sabrán nada de él... Fecha no puedo darte, pero si quieres te doy el nombre, se llama "Géminis" y es mi primer fic de pareja, largo y que pretende ser dramático... tengo otro también, otro Dr/Hr, "En tus mejores sueños", pero es romance/humor, más de mi estilo... probablemente a ése lo saque antes.

"Sin ti no hay nada" el título engaña, si... pero por ahora no tengo slash en la lista y si lo tuviera sería tan sutil como el otro... los slash no son algo que adore :P Ya armaste ranking con mis fics? Jejejeje, espero la lista completa! También quisiera saber más sobre Snape y Lily, sobre todo para saber si mis creencias son ciertas.

Supongo que picante y dulce... como un ají... la cerveza de manteca también se me hace a manteca derretida! Lo que quiere decir que esta muy caliente... no sé como harán para tomarla, porque, vamos... la cerveza mientras más fría mejor! (acaba de florecer mi borracha interior, disculpa..)

Gracias por lo de los títulos, creo que son una parte importante... es como la carta de presentación, y dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta :)

Puf, terminé de contestar... que largo, por Merlín! Pero me divertí mucho ;) Que tu pieza huela a jazmín, y nos vemos después de Navidad, porque me voy a Rosario hasta el domingo y dudo poder tener una pc a mano :P veré cómo sobrevivo... Suerte el sábado y Feliz Navidad!

**Marlenn**: Hola! Bienvenida a este loquero... ya te acostumbrarás :P Pues, aquí esta el Lucius/Hermione, espero que te agrade!

Tu sólo menciona y el reto ya esta puesto en la lista, ahora solo debes tenerme paciencia! :S no prometo para antes de Navidad, pero haré lo posible para antes de fin de año o los primeros días de enero. James no te cae bien? Pobrecito... de joven no era el mejor, pero morir por su familia lo reivindicó, al menos eso creo... Felicidades para ti también, que tengas una muy feliz Navidad!

**¡FELICES HARRYNAVIDADES PARA TODOS!**

Annie Malfoy

(nos vemos luego de Navidad, niñas, que les vaya bonito)


	27. Sólo aire

RETO

- Pareja: Severus/Hermione  
- Género: angustia  
- Situación: él no esta enamorado

RETADORA: Melocoton

Sólo aire

Las clases de pociones eran un martirio para ella. Verlo, sentirlo respirar en sus sienes, escuchar sus pasos sonando en el piso de piedra. Era demasiado. Tener que cumplir horas extras por enfermedad, era peor.

Su piel se erizó cuando él entró al aula dejando perfume a menta por donde pasaba. Cerró los ojos un momento y aspiró el aroma sintiéndose una estúpida pero satisfaciéndose a la vez.

-Puede comenzar, señorita Granger. Los ingredientes están en el armario.

Snape agachó la cabeza y se sumió en un pergamino que parecía ser importante. Hermione se quedó contemplándolo absorta sorbiendo en cada respiro un poco del aire que rodeaba a su profesor.

Tal vez eso sería lo único que tendría de él.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Los angst me cuestan… sólo salen lindos cuando tengo un rapto de imaginación, espero que este sea el caso.

Melocotón, aquí tienes, un Severus/Hermione en el que Snape no cambió la personalidad... de hecho, no le di muchas oportunidades para expresarse aquí... :P

Tamaña fue mi sorpresa cuando hoy en mi bandeja de entrada me encontré con 21 rr's de sweet-ally, quien resultó ser YO Ñ.Ñ que me habia dejado el reto del Draco/Hermione... se develòel misterio!! jejejeje, bueno la contestaciòn de tus rr's va a ir cuando suba tu reto, que ahora agrego a la lista... espero que me disculpes, pero por problemas técnicos no tengo tiempo de escribir las contestaciones ahora :P preguntale a Lakesys sino :P

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Reacciones de Remus y Severus cuando Lily se casa con James (Adriadna-creta)

- Draco/Hermione, humor/romance, solos con 23 uvas y unas cuantas frases (Lakesys)

- Sirius/Andrómeda (Marlenn)

- Draco/Hermione, humor/romance, transporte público y frases (sweet-ally)


	28. Dos verdades

RETO

- Personajes: Remus/Severus  
- Situación: reacción de ellos frente al amor de Lily y James

RETADORA: Adriadna-creta

Dos verdades

Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, separados nada más por un muro de pierda, en diferentes habitaciones, lamentándose por lo mismo.

La cabeza de ambos estaba apoyada en la pared y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Los del Gryffindor suavemente, los del Slytherin con fuerza.

La habitación roja llena de suspiros y sentimientos ambiguos... él era su amigo, ella su amor.

La habitación verde cargada de sueños rotos, arrepentimientos por su ideología y odio... él era su peor enemigo, ella su amor.

¿Qué más quedaba por hacer que llorar a escondidas por lo perdido? ¿Acaso osaban decir su verdad? Ella amaba a otro, ése hombre era su felicidad y no se atrevían a arruinarla... Sólo para no verla sufrir.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

La idea era hacer un paralelo con los pensamientos de ambos, pero el formato de no me lo permitiría. Igualmente pude expresar lo que estaba en mi mente. Otra vez les digo, traten de imaginar la escena, eso ayuda.

Adriadna, otro reto para tu lista, espero que te guste tanto cómo el anterior

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Draco/Hermione, humor/romance, solos con 23 uvas y unas cuantas frases (Lakesys)

- Sirius/Andrómeda (Marlenn)

- Draco/Hermione, humor/romance, transporte público y frases (sweet-ally)


	29. 11 uvas y media

RETO

- Pareja: Draco/Hermione  
- Situación: ellos solos (por el motivo que quieras) en Hogwarts, con 23 uvas.

- Frases: "Hasta los elfos van a saber de esto" "Di lo que quieras... pero no es tan fácil engañar a un Muggle", que ella diga tres veces "verde" (no tienen que estar juntas) y él tres veces "rojo", y... y... (lo quiero complicar mucho!) "Deberías dedicarte a otra cosa".

RETADORA: Lakesys (¿Quién más podía ser con un reto como este?)

12 uvas y media

-Sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas... hasta los elfos van a saber de esto- se quejó nuevamente Draco Malfoy que era arrastrado por Hermione Granger hacia un aula vacía- ¡Vas a dejarme el brazo rojo!

-Ya lo saben... ¿Dónde crees que conseguí las uvas?- informó la chica cerrando la puerta tras de sí- No vas a creerlo, pero Dobby estaba vestido de verde, imitando a un gnomo de Santa... fue muy gracioso.

-¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió esto? ¿Y porque tengo que tener este estúpido gorro rojo?- inquirió Draco sentándose sobre un pupitre del aula vacía mientras se disponía a sacar una de las uvas de la canasta para comérsela.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!- advirtió Hermione antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada- Me contaron sobre esto cuando estuve en España este verano... y el gorro te queda hermoso... claro que el verde te sienta mejor- aclaró y se sentó al lado de Draco.

-Debes dedicarte a otra cosa, si sigues viajando el próximo año nuevo quien sabe cómo será- bromeó el chico

-Oh, vamos, esto va a gustarte... sólo espero que las uvas no esten verdes.

-No lo están... quiero decir, se ven rojas...

-Son moradas... Cómo sea, aquí empiezan las campanadas... ¿listo?

¡Tan!

Una uva

¡Tan!

Otra uva

¡Tan! ¡Tan! ¡Tan! ¡Tan! ¡Tan! ¡Tan! ¡Tan! ¡Tan! ¡Tan!

¡Tan!

Y sólo quedaba una uva.

-¡Sólo hay una! ¿Qué haremos?- se lamentó Hermione decepcionada mirando la canasta donde una única uva yacía en el fondo.

-Bueno... supongo que tendremos que compartirla...-la sonrisa de satisfacción de Draco era mucho más que sospechosa- Es una lástima que los elfos no sepan contar hasta 24...

El chico se puso la última uva en la boca y se la ofreció a Hermione. La Gryffindor sonrió de lado y se acercó Draco hasta que sus bocas convirtieron la fruta en un beso.

- Di lo que quieras... pero no es tan fácil engañar a un Muggle, sé que te comiste esa uva... Feliz Año Nuevo...

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Y luego quieres que sea de 100 palabras… ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga con tantas cosas que me pides? Jejeje

Utilicé variantes de "verde" y "rojo" cómo sus plurales o su otro género, espero que no te haya importado.

Y yo no habían entendido lo de las 23 uvas...:P a veces soy corta u.uU pero lo entendía tiempo y quedo bonitooooo!!! Un regalo para fin de año XD!

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Sirius/Andrómeda (Marlenn)

- Draco/Hermione, humor/romance, transporte público y frases (sweet-ally)


	30. Prima favorita

RETO

- Pareja: Sirius/Andrómeda

RETADORA: Marlenn

Prima favorita

"-¿Estáis emparentados Tonks y tú?- preguntó Harry, sorprendido.  
-Oh, sí, su madre Andromeda era mi prima favorita.- explicó Sirius examinando el tapiz estrechamente- No, Andrómeda no está aquí tampoco, mira."

Sirius salió de la sala de estar de su ex casa pensando en lo que había estado hablando con Harry. Algo había quedado dando vueltas en su cabeza al revisar el árbol genealógico de su familia... su prima Andrómeda, su prima favorita... y ya recordaba por qué...

Esta bien, había tenido varios romances en su juventud, pero ninguno se había comparado con el de Andrómeda. Fue fugaz, pero había sido la primera vez que se sentía enamorado... Podría decirse que sí, fue su primer amor.

"Prima favorita..."

Y rió.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Bueno, Marlenn, aquí tu Sirius/Andrómeda... No sé si era lo que esperabas, pero no hay mucho material de ella para decir mucho más que esto. El extracto del principio es de LODF, en el capítulo 6: "La noble y antiquísima casa de los Black"

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Draco/Hermione, humor/romance en un transporte muggle y frases (sweet-ally)


	31. Ticket to ride

RETO

- Pareja: Draco/Hermione

- Género: humor/romance

- Situación: Draco se ve obligado a viajar en un transporte muggle (colectivo, camión creo que le dicen allá... o también puede ser en tren) allí se la encuentra a Hermione y…

- Frases: "¿A quién se le ocurre crear algo así? ¡Máquina inservible!" "Eres un completo inútil, Malfoy" y "Déjame a mí…"

RETADORA: sweet-ally

Ticket to ride

-¿A quién se le ocurre crear algo así? ¡Máquina inservible!- Draco Malfoy pateó una vez más la máquina expendedora de tickets del tren mientras las personas que pasaban por ahí lo miraban desconcertadas

- Eres un completo inútil, Malfoy...

El chico se dio vuelta buscando la fuente de esa voz que se le hacía tan familiar. Escudriñó entre la multitud hasta que vio a la persona.

-No preguntes nada, Granger- amenazó

-No te preocupes, no soy indiscreta- aclaró la chica mientras se acercaba a la máquina- Déjame a mí... ¿Bristol(1)?-Malfoy asintió- Ya está ¿lo ves? No era tan complicado después de todo- comentó exhibiendo los dos tickets recién sacados.

-Vaya, Señorita "déjame a mí"- dijo con sorna Draco arrebatándole los tickets- parece que te ha fallado la matemática: viajo solo.

-Lo dudo Malfoy, también se me ha dado por unas vacaciones en la playa... Me quedo con la ventanilla, gracias.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

El título es de una canción de los Beatles ya que estábamos en Inglaterra y aprovechando que mencioné varias veces la palabra "ticket"... la letra se las pego al final para que le den una leidita, esta en inglés, si alguien quiere la traducción que pegue el grito... o la busque en Internet así no me da tanto trabajo, no? :P

Sweet-ally, aquí fue tu reto... "colectivo, camión creo que le dicen allá..." ¿De dónde crees que soy? Tamben soy argentina, sólo que me mexiespañolizo en el idioma para que puedan comprenderme...

(1) Es una ciudad costera, para quien no esté en onda con la geografía británica

**sweet-ally**: Draco/Hermione/Blaise... es un reto? Porque me tienta y bastante... No no molestas dejando un rr en cada cap, al contrario! Así que "YO Ñ.Ñ" eras tu! Bueno, el tuyo fue uno de los raros :P espero que haya estado bien para ti... el drama me cuesta ¡y cómo!... ¡Una más para el clan que cree que Snape estuvo enamorado de Lily! Es que... ¿por qué más? Okey, okey, lo del Sauce, pero para mi hay algo más... Y hablando de Snape, sí, él y Hermione hacen una pareja extraña, sobre todo porque uno no se imagina que alguien que te dijera dientuda, luego termine contigo... ¿Si me gusta Snape? Bueno, es una de los personajes más enigmáticos e interesantes de la saga, supongo que sí, me gusta... ¿A qué te refieres con inhumano? ¿A que le saca puntos a Gryffindor cada vez que puede? Bueno, creo que algunos escritores no lo hacen inhumano, sino resentido...

**Melocotón**: ¡Feliz comienzo de año! ¡te gustó tu drabble, que bueno! La verdad es que me salió gracias a mi primita virtual Anvi, a ella le gusta la pareja Severus/Ginny y gracias a la lectura de todos sus fics logre imaginarme una situación entre un Snape adulto y una Hermione adolescente enamorada no correspondida... El de las uvas... casi me dan ganas de matar a Lakesys! No sabía cómo acomodar los tres verdes y rojos que pedía... pero creo que quedó bien, y que a ti te haya gustado lo confirma... Adiositos!

**Ticket to ride**

I think I'm gonna be sad,  
I think it's today, yeah.  
The girl that's driving me mad  
Is going away.  
She's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ride,  
But she don't care.  
She said that living with me  
Is bringing her down yeah.  
For she would never be free  
When I was around.  
She's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ride,  
But she don't care.  
I don't know why she's ridin' so high,  
She ought to think twice,  
She ought to do right by me.  
Before she gets to saying goodbye,  
She ought to think twice,  
She ought to do right by me.  
I think I'm gonna be sad,  
I think it's today yeah.  
The girl that's driving me mad  
Is going away, yeah.  
She's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ride,  
But she don't care.  
I don't know why she's ridin' so high,  
She ought to think twice,  
She ought to do right by me.  
Before she gets to saying goodbye,  
She ought to think twice,  
She ought to do right by me.  
She said that living with me,  
Is bringing her down, yeah.  
For she would never be free  
When I was around.  
Ah, she's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ride,  
But she don't care.  
My baby don't care, my baby don't care.  
My baby don't care, my baby don't care.  
My baby don't care, my baby don't care.


	32. El poder de 15 minutos

RETO LIBRE

El poder de 15 minutos

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo, Harry!- dijo Ron al borde de la histeria- ¡Nos matará si ve esto!

-¡Nos matarán antes si descubren que usamos su giratiempos!- insistió Harry también alterado.

-Pero, Harry... sabes como es Hermione con sus cosas... ¡Y más con sus deberes! Si se entera que se los quemamos...

-¿Quemamos? Creo que fue culpa tuya- dijo Harry sacándose la culpa de encima.

-¡Cómo sea! ¡Por favor Harry!- Ron estaba realmente tenso, se mordía el labio inferior y casi sudaba de la desesperación y la verdad es que no lo culpaba... si Hermione se enteraba que le había quemado los deberes de Pociones por jugar Snap Explosivo, iba a tener que asistir al velorio de su amigo.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos, pero nunca más lo volveremos a hacer- accedió Harry.

A Ron se le alegró la cara y como si lo hubiese esperado todo el tiempo, buscó el giratiempos. Harry lo miró con miedo:

-15 minutos estarán bien.

Ron asintió y se rodeó a él y a Harry con la cadena:

-A la cuanta de tres. Uno... Dos... Tres...

Los chicos cerraron los ojos y cuando los abrieron se encontraron con la Sala Común desierta salvo por dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y el otro de gafas. Ambos jugaban al Snap Explosivo:

-¡Detengan ese juego!- gritó el Ron del presente.

Los chicos del pasado lo miraron sorprendidos:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el Harry del pasado sacando su varita.

-¡No hagas eso o moriremos en 15 minutos!- le advirtió el Harry del presente- Venimos de su futuro... o nuestro futuro... bueno... ya comprendes... Venimos a...

-Venimos a advertirles que no sigan jugando o quemarán los deberes de Hermione- concluyó el Ron del presente.

-¿Se quemarán los deberes de Hermione?- preguntó el Ron del pasado echándole una mirada a la pila de pergaminos.

-Te lo advertí- dijeron al unísono los Harrys

-No pasará nada de eso si los corremos- dijo el Ron del presente sacando los pergaminos de al lado de los chicos y llevándolos a la otra punta de la Sala- Ahora sí... bueno...- dijo consultando el reloj- nos queda poco tiempo, sólo unos segundos...

-Así es... un gusto hablar conmigo mismo- bromeó el Harry del presente.

-¡Ah! Antes de irme...- el Ron del presente se acercó al Ron del pasado y le susurró unas cosas al oído.

-Ya es hora- advirtió el Harry del presente- Adiós.

Los chicos cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos volvían a su Sala Común del presente, con el trabajo de Hermione en la otra punta y... sin quemar ;)

-Eso si que fue raro...-dijo Ron

-Sí... oye... ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a tu pasado?-preguntó Harry curioso

-Le dije que no tomara la carta de la izquierda, porque es la que explotaba, así que amigo... el que perdió fuiste tú.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Ya hacía tiempo que Harry y Ron no hacían su aparición por aquí...


	33. Sólo aceptación

RETO

- Remus/Andrómeda

RETADORA: Sara Fénix Black

Sólo aceptación

Desde su ubicación en la mesa de Gryffindor seguía todos sus movimientos. Era simplemente hermosa, todo lo que hacía era perfecto: acomodarse el cabello, servirse ensalada de papas, hablar con la chica a su lado... todo. Se estaba volviendo un trapito por ella. Corrección, ya esta enamorado.

Si Sirius se enterara... probablemente lo mataría. Andrómeda era como su hermana menor, según él, la única de sus primas que valía la pena, ya que no estaba enredada con todo eso de la pureza de sangre.

Pero eso era lo de menos, Remus sólo esperaba que pudiera aceptar a un hombre lobo.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Aplaudan: el primer drabble como Merlín manda, 100 palabras exactas.

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Severus/Tonks con alguna alusión a la relación familiar entre ella y Sirius (Sara Fénix Black)  
- Draco/Hermione en el baño de prefectos (Sara Fénix Black)

- Sirius al otro lado del velo con los Potter (Sara Fénix Black)

- Draco/Hermione/Blaise, humor/romance, R, frases y otros detalles (Sweet-Ally y Lakesys)

**Marlenn**: no sé si te respondí la última vez, así que aquí voy por las dudas. ¿Enamorada de tu profe de Historia? Por lástima no tengo profes lindos e mi colegio... :P todos neuróticos :S ya esta escrito el tuyo, espero que te haya gustado ;)

**Melocoton**: bueno, me he excedido bastante con algunos drabbles, así que digamos que "El Poder de 15 minutos" puede encajar perfectamente como drabble... El final es lo mejor de ése relato! También me lo imagino pateando la máquina... y todos mirándolo! Siempre digo que imaginar lo que uno lee es imprescindible. Adiositosss!

**Ariadna-creta**: y esta vez lo escribí bien! Lo siento, sé cómo se siente que no mencionen bien tu nombre, y más cuando lo escriben... :P de veras, lo siento y esta bien tu obsesión ;) Que suerte que te gustó lo de la paralelidad (vaya, costó escribir la palabra) de las escenas, es cuestión de plantarlo en la cabeza y ya... Espero tu reto cuando se te ocurra!

**Sara Fénix Black**: Holitas y gracias por todos tus retos, ya me había quedado sin y temía que no se me ocurriera nada :S ahí fue el primero :)

**Sweet-Ally**: Eso digo yo... a ver cómo me las arreglo con un R!!! Voy a matarlas a ambas!! Pero bueno, de esto se trata, no? Jeje, sip, soy argentina y muy agradecida de ello. "Escritoras argentinas con talento"??? Pues, gracias, todo un honor estar al lado de Lakesys y Lianis (hablando de ella, hace mucho que no actualiza y ya quiero saber cómo diablos sigue "Dríades y Diávolos"!) Respecto a Snape... bueno, en general los autores hacen que mientras más malo es, más punto les quieta a los leones, pero no se reduce a eso, claro. Jejej, enamorada de todos? Bueno, todos tiene su "algo" además, creo que nos dejamos llevar mucho por sus personificaciones: Dan, Rupert y Tom (es que los niños crecen... no son los mismos que en HPyLPF... ya los quiero ver en la escena del baile!) mis drabbles los primeros que leiste? Bonita forma de comenzar... :P Bueno, si te gustó el género tengo varias autoras para recomendarte.


	34. Mala idea

RETO

- Pareja: Severus/Tonks

- Situación: alguna alusión a la relación familiar entre ella y Sirius

RETADORA: Sara Fénix Black

Mala idea

Todo el vestíbulo de la Orden del Fénix estaba en silencio. Sentado en un sillón disfrutando de la sensación, Severus Snape mantenía sus ojos cerrados con la intención de dormirse.

Mala idea.

El timbre sonó expandiendo los gritos de la señora Black por cada rincón. Reticente, se levantó para abrir la puerta planeando darle un buen sermón a quien hubiera sido. Giró el picaporte y bruscamente abrió la puerta. Quedó unos minutos perplejo.

-Igual de impertinente que tu tío- escupió

-Espero que hayas tenido un buen día también, Severus- agradeció Tonks pasando delante de él con el pelo cano, encorvada y con una voluptuosa verruga en la nariz.

Snape rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Intentaba dormir- explicó

-Mala idea... - dijo Tonks mientras hacía callar a la señora Black- Todos vienen hacia aquí a festejar... Feliz Halloween, Severus.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

LO QUE SE VIENE:  
- Draco/Hermione en el baño de prefectos (Sara Fénix Black)

- Sirius al otro lado del velo con los Potter (Sara Fénix Black)

- Draco/Hermione/Blaise, humor/romance, R, frases y otros detalles (Sweet-Ally y Lakesys)


	35. Refrán muggle

Sólo una cosa antes... 104 reviewsssss! GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE HICIERON POSIBLE ESTO!

RETO

- Pareja: Draco/Hermione

- Situación: baño de prefectos

RETADORA: Sara Fénix Black

Refrán muggle

Se miraron con gran sorpresa. Ambos habían quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión. Él al darse cuenta y reflexionar sobre cómo influiría esa postura en su popularidad se irguió pomposamente.

-Te equivocas, Granger, si pretendes bañarte ahora y aquí- sentenció mientras señalaba la puerta del baño de prefectos con particular dificultad debido a las toallas y la ropa que cargaba.

Hermione Granger se erizó orgullosa.

-Serás tú el que esta herrado, Malfoy. No pienso volver a mi sala común una vez que ya estoy aquí con todo lo que necesito para bañarme- informó la chica señalando con los ojos su propia carga.

-¿Ah, sí?- Draco Malfoy entornó los ojos y levó sus cejas.

-Sí, Malfoy. Y como diría un refrán muggle: "Papel, papel, el que lo encuentra es para él"

Draco se quedó estático, aún cuando Hermione corrió hasta la puerta del baño y entró. Aún cuando se dio cuenta de que una Gryffindor lo había burlado.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Sirius al otro lado del velo con los Potter (Sara Fénix Black)

- Draco/Hermione/Blaise, humor/romance, R, frases y otros detalles (Sweet-Ally y Lakesys)

- Relación Minerva/Severus (Merlenn)

- Severus/Tonks, situación romántica en el aula de pociones interrumpidos por Harry (Sara Fénix Black)

**Marlenn: **Hola! Una alegría que te hayan gustado. Tu reto ya quedó asentado en la lista, espero poder hacerlo bien ;)

**Melocotón: **En realidad me había quedado de 104 y pensé que podía adaptarlo hasta llegar a 100 y no fue tan complicado... También me lo imagino a Snape con cara de dormido abriendo la puerta apunto de insultar a quien lo hizo... pero con demasiado sueño para hacerlo XD Gracias por tus constantes reviews! Besos y suerte para ti.

**Ariadna-creta: **Ariadna fue quien le dio la madeja de hilo a Teseo para que no se perdiera en el laberinto y pudiera enfrentar al minotauro, y Creta la isla donde se encontraba el laberinto... Lo encontré leyendo una biografía de El Greco. Sácate el ceso tranquila que ya tengo una lista larga. Besos!

**Sara Fénix Black: **Ya quedó tu nuevo reto asentado y ya termino con los últimos tuyos! Espero que te agraden XD!


	36. Reencuentro

RETO

- Personajes: Sirius/James/Lily

- Situación: detrás del velo

RETADORA: Sara Fénix Black

Reencuentro

Su vida en retrospectiva se figuró en su mente mientras iba cayendo. Lo que debieron ser segundos para él fueron una eternidad... Hasta que sintió el suelo en su espalda. Primero frió y recto, luego amoldándose a su columna, suave, mullido.

Abrió los ojos y una luz blanca lo cegó por unos instantes hasta que pudo acostumbrarse. Se paró y al mirar alrededor sintió que su vestimenta desentonaba con el lugar: todo era tan luminoso y blanco... él estaba tan gris y tétrico.

De pronto, una voz respondió a sus pensamientos.

-Nunca has sido bueno en la cuestión de la moda Padfoot...

En un principio no quiso voltear, por miedo a que todo fuese un sueño, pero una llamada más hizo que la curiosidad y la alegría lo vencieran.

-¿Cómo esta Harry, Sirius?

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se giró. Allí estaban James y Lily, abrazados, sonriéndole, envueltos por un extraño alo luminoso.

-Él esta muy bien... muy bien.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Usé el apodo en inglés porque me gustan más que los que están traducidos... igualmente todos saben que Padfoot es Canuto, no?

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Draco/Hermione/Blaise, humor/romance, R, frases y otros detalles (Sweet-Ally y Lakesys)

- Relación Minerva/Severus (Merlenn)

- Severus/Tonks, situación romántica en el aula de pociones interrumpidos por Harry (Sara Fénix Black)


	37. Cuestiones matemáticas

**La presentación de mis retadoras (y amigas) me gustó tanto que decidí pegarla aquí**

Querida Autora... Lectoras y Lectores de Drabbles... público en general... gente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que leer esto...  
Les damos la bienvenida a un evento único en la historia de los Fics de Harry Potter: dos mentes malévolas... unidas en un solo reto.  
¡Porque queremos ver, Annie... cómo te las ingenias con esto!  
-Pareja: Draco/Hermione/Blaise.  
-Género: Humor/Romance (pensábamos un Angst/Romance, pero el otro nos tienta más :P)  
-Rating: R (Muajajaja)  
-Situación: ellos están cursando séptimo curso. La escena puede pasar en cualquier sitio, menos en las Salas Comunes. (Con "cualquier sitio" nos referimos a que puedes elegir el lugar, pero siempre en Hogwarts y tiene que ser de noche)  
-Frases: "Olvídate de eso... y es mi última palabra" - "Esa es MÍ mano, Granger..." - "Yo en tu lugar no tocaría eso..." - "¿Cinco? Déjate de bromas, por Merlín!" y por último "Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis..."  
Esperamos con ansias el momento en el cual veremos cristalizado, en una escena digna de la mejor escritora de Drabbles de Fanfiction, nuestra última productiva charla por MSN .  
Se despiden de toda la audiencia:  
§wêet-ållÿ- & £ãkë§ÿ§ (Merlín las cría y el viento las amontona...)

**Aviso 1**: el rating es R es decir, RESTRINGIDO, ténganlo en cuenta...

**Aviso 2**: esto... ¿recuerdan que siempre les digo que se imaginen las cosas que leen? Bueno... síganlo haciendo, pero en este drabble en particular no me hago cargo de lo que imaginen...

Cuestiones matemáticas

Los tres estaban tendidos en la cama, desnudos, pero tapados con una sábana, quien sabe porque después de haber hecho todo lo que habían hecho les daba pudor...

Hermione Granger, en medio de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, sonreía con satisfacción mientras seguía acariciando la espalda del rubio.

-Les dije que esta era la habitación perfecta.

-No quiero saber cómo te enteraste de su existencia- declaró Blaise con sorna mientras se acercaba a la chica al sentirse un poco excluido y comenzaba a tocarla suavemente.

La respiración de Hermione se agitó un poco.

-Chicos... hemos hecho de todo, pero yo estaba pensando...

-Olvídate de eso... y es mi última palabra. No haré nada en lo que sólo intervengamos Blaise y yo- dijo severamente Draco.

-Pero... Draco...- la voz de Hermione se había tornado peligrosamente dulce mientras sus manos dejaban la espalda del chico para aventurarse en zonas más comprometidas- Que les cuesta... he hecho todo lo que me pedían, ahora es tiempo de que ustedes...

-No sé que estarás pensando, pero esa es MÍ mano, Granger...- aclaró Draco.

Hermione levantó la sábana y comprobó que estaba tocándole el brazo y no otra cosa.

-Cielos... me había ilusionado- dejó escapar con decepción.

Si desanimarse volteó para atacar por el otro lado.

-Blaise... tu si quieres, ¿verdad?- ronroneó mientras le tocaba el pelo al chico.

Blaise hizo un gesto de silencio y dejo escapar una de sus manos hasta el cuerpo de su amigo. Hermione sonrió divertida

-Yo en tu lugar no tocaría eso... -advirtió el rubio- ¡Ya, Blaise, suéltala! ¡Que asco!

Draco Malfoy se levantó de la cama entre las carcajadas de los otros dos.

-Sólo quería saber porqué se había decepcionado Hermione- comentó mirándolo de reojo. Ahora lo sé... ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cinco centímetros?

Hermione y Blaise volvieron a reírse con ganas. Mientras Draco, herido en su propio orgullo gestaba una respuesta.

-¿Cinco? ¡Déjate de bromas, por Merlín!- gritó y usando sus dedos índices para marcar por sectores comenzó a cantar- Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis...

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Estaba entre que "Cinco" fuera la cantidad de veces o la media... como verán, me quedé con la medida. A propósito, están en la habitación multipropósito

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Relación Minerva/Severus (Merlenn)

- Severus/Tonks, situación romántica en el aula de pociones interrumpidos por Harry (Sara Fénix Black)


	38. ¡Atragántate esta galleta de jengibre!

RETO

- Personajes: Minerva/Severus

- Situación: ¿Cómo se llevan estos dos?

RETADORA: Marlenn

¡Atragántate esta galleta de jengibre!

Toc, toc.

Un "adelante" hizo que Severus Snape ingresara al despacho de Minerva McGonagall con pesadumbre.

-Llamabas, Minerva- preguntó sentándose enfrente de su colega.

-Así es, Severus- McGonagall se acomodó en su silla-. Varios alumnos de primer curso se vinieron a quejar, dicen que estas haciendo favoritismos con tu casa...

-No creerás eso...- Snape se movió inquieto

-De hecho, no es el primer año que recibo este tipo de comentarios...

-No es mi culpa si todos los Gryffindors son malos en pociones- se defendió el profesor sonriendo.

Minerva enrojeció. Podían decir cualquier cosa, pero hay de aquel que se metiera con su casa.

-Tienes razón- admitió devolviendo la sonrisa-... tampoco es mi culpa que otra vez estemos punteros en el campeonato de Quidditch... ¿Una galleta?

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Creo que la otra vez estaba tan estupidizada que no me di cuenta, pero... oh-por-Mer-lin! ESCRIBÍ UN LEMON! O.O!

Respecto a este fic, el título es lo que McGonagall quisiera decirle a Snape luego de ofrecerle la galleta XD

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Severus/Tonks, situación romántica en el aula de pociones interrumpidos por Harry (Sara Fénix Black)

- Ron/Minerva sala de profesores y frases (moony sexy and ginny hoshman)

- Percy/Hermione romance, extraños bailes y palabras repetidas (moony sexy and ginny hoshman)

- Albus/Hermione romance, frases y palabras repetidas (moony sexy and ginny hoshman)

- Draco/Luna romance/humor y frases en la boda (LetticeEvansPotter)

**Sweet-Ally: **Holitas niña! También pensaba en que se terminaran bañando juntos, pero dejé toda mi perversión para tu otro reto... Gracias, también me costó imaginar que hay "detrás del velo" pero creo que me ayudó haber visto a Víctor Sueiro en sus programas :S (por Merlín, no sé que hacía yo viendo eso... :P) Pues ya quiero mi monumento, no? Lo quiero en lugar del obelisco y del mismo tamaño! Jejeje ¿A qué se refería Hermione? Echa a volar tu imaginación.... Y sí, Blaise en muy misterioso, sólo se o mencionó una vez en LPF y todo el mundo lo tomó de punto, es más, algunos afirman que es mujer! Bien, hasta la próxima... te veo en el msn!

**Vedda: **oooooooh miren quien esta por aquí! Gracias, pero sabes mi posición respecto a lo que escribí... no me convenció del todo. Gracias por pasarte por estos lados y GRACIAS ya sabes porqué (te daré, crédito, no te preocupes...)

**moony sexy and ginny hoshman: **Difíciles, pero no imposibles XD… A propósito, qué es exactamente "bailar con pato"? Gracias por tus retos, son todo un desafío para mi!

**Ariadnacreta: **Vaya, qué historia de vida! Jejeje ¿Qué dónde estoy? Argentina, el ex granero del mundo, el país más austral, cuna de grandes celebridades y políticos corruptos, pero por sobre todo, un hermoso lugar XD. Si se traía todas las niñas atrás, seguro que se preocupaba por su aspecto físico, así que supongo que algo de moda sabía... pero sabes cómo son entre ellos XD... La verdad sí, a "Cuestiones matemáticas"le faltó romanticismo, pero tantas cosas no me encajaban! De todos modos quedó bien... demasiado bien para mi primera incursión en el género :S

**LetticeEvansPotter: **Haré lo que pueda para publicar más rápido, la verdad es que debería hacerlo, porque estoy de vacaciones :P Gracias por tu reto!

**Sara Fénix Black: **Sólo me falta un reto de los tuyos… a ver cómo lo hago! No los veo a Severus y Tonks juntos :S así que tendré que exprimirme el cerebro bastante... :P Hasta la próxima!

**Meilin2**Una fanática de Tonks! Jejeje. Pues que bien que los hayas encontrado de nuevo y gracias por los aplausos! Aquí están las actualizaciones y Vane, espero tu reto, a ver con que te despachas (comienzo a tenerles miedo a todos ustedes juntos :S) Hasta la próxima Meilin, Vane, Keila, Daniel y Luis!

**Lara: **Muchas gracias por tus halagos, pero me falta sopa para ser la mejor ;) de todos modos, gracias por aumentarme el ego XD! Te avisaré cuando lo publique, no te preocupes... También me uno al aplauso a las retadoras! Son también Draconianas al igual que tu y yo! Somos muchas... jejej. Besos!


	39. Lecciones de ¿Oclumancia?

RETO

- Pareja: Severus/Tonks

- Situación: situación romántica en el aula de pociones interrumpidos por Harry

RETADORA: Sara Fénix Black

Lecciones de... ¿Oclumancia?

Okey. Era torpe, atropellada y un poco loca, pero de ahí a lo que estaba viendo... ¡Era demasiado! ¡Y en la escuela! Y... y... no, no iba a ver eso.

Harry cerró los ojos sacando la legua con asco mientras un "iak" se escapaba de su boca. Nunca hubiera imaginado a su estrictamente correcto profesor de pociones haciendo semejantes demostraciones de cariño sobre su escritorio con la sobrina de su más acérrimo enemigo.

Abrió los ojos con cautela pero volvió a cerrarlos. Si el beso con Cho lo había traumado durante semanas, no quería saber cómo influirían esas escenas en su vida.

Aguantó unos segundos más agazapado entre las sombras de la mazmorra, pero la verdad es que ya era hora de sus lecciones de Oclumancia y el director se pondría pesado si se enteraba de que no asistía. Así que tomo aire y con valor y su mejor cara de "aquí no pasa nada" ingresó al aula.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Ron/Minerva sala de profesores y frases (moony sexy and ginny hoshman)

- Percy/Hermione romance, extraños bailes y palabras repetidas (moony sexy and ginny hoshman)

- Albus/Hermione romance, frases y palabras repetidas (moony sexy and ginny hoshman)

- Draco/Luna romance/humor y frases en la boda (LetticeEvansPotter)


	40. Fiebre para el amor

Antes de leer este reto les sugiero que relean la teoría Ron-Albus en el capítulo "Tres veces un beso"para que entiendan de dónde viene la parte romántica.

RETO

- Personajes: Ron/Minerva

- Situación: Solos en la sala de profesores, una cama.

- Género: Romance

- Frases: "¿Por qué yo?", "Olvídalo... Dobby sabe sobre eso mejor que yo", "¿Cuarenta y cuatro? Yo creía que solo lo habían hecho un par de veces", "Si, estaba vestido de morado con un pony en la cabeza" Ron: 3 veces "paralelepípedo", Minerva: 3 veces "hipopótamo"

RETADORA: moony sexy and ginny hoshman

Fiebre para el amor

Era la peor peste que Hogwarts pudiera recordar. La enfermería estaba tan llena que se adaptaron salones y pasillos para albergar a los enfermos Se cancelaron las clases. Los alumnos, o estaban delirando de fiebre, o estaban aterrorizados de contagiarse

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué profesora? ¡Esta enfermedad es horrenda!- Ron se removía en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Minerva McGonagall

-Cálmese señor Weasley, todavía le queda lo peor... ya comenzará a delirar- Ron la miró con aprensión, definitivamente su profesora no sabía dar ánimo- Oh, no se preocupe, hemos tenido epidemias antes, nadie murió por eso... Además junto a los medimagos de San Mungo hemos realizado una protección especial para quienes aún no están contagiados. Y créame, funcionará, lo hemos hecho cuarenta y cuatro veces...

-¿Cuarenta y cuatro? Yo creía que solo lo habían hecho un par de veces- Ron puso cara de confundido- no pensé que hubiera habido tantas epidemias en Hogwarts...

-Luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora acuéstese, Weasley, ya comenzaran los delirios...

McGonagall no terminó la frase que Ron ya había empalidecido y sus ojos se habían fijado en el techo. Su cabeza se giró de modo extraño hacia la profesora:

-¡Paralelepípedo!

-¿Dónde?- McGonagall se colocó los anteojos y miró a donde ahora señalaba Ron.

-¡Paralelepípedo!- repitió el chico sacudiéndose, sin dudas la enfermedad estaba en su apogeo.

-Olvídalo... Dobby sabe sobre eso mejor que yo, pero según mis conocimientos muggles eso es un hipopótamo, Weasley- explicó la profesora escudriñando a través de sus lentes el cuadro que colgaba sobre una de las camas con Barney sonriendo.

-¡Paralelepípedo!

-¡Le digo que es un hipopótamo! ¡Hi-po-pó-ta-mo! Ay... que más da, no vale la pena discutir con un delirante...

De repente Ron volvió a mirar inexpresivamente a la profesora.

-El gnomo Wilindow ha vuelto a sus revoluciones- declaró con temor.

McGonagall rodó los ojos

-Sí, si, estaba vestido de morado con un pony en la cabeza también, Weasley...- contestó mientras le palmeaba la cabeza.

-Señora...- llamó ahora el pelirrojo mientras intentaba tocarse la nariz con la lengua.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Usted me quiere?

McGonagall lo miró y por un momento se enterneció, a nadie se le niega una respuesta afirmativa y menos en ese estado.

-Si, Weasley, mucho...

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Vedda... ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Gracias por tu ayuda!

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Percy/Hermione romance, extraños bailes y palabras repetidas (moony sexy and ginny hoshman)

- Albus/Hermione romance, frases y palabras repetidas (moony sexy and ginny hoshman)

- Draco/Luna romance/humor y frases en la boda (LetticeEvansPotter)

- Severus/Tonks comedia/romance, poses y frases (Meilin2)

**Sweet Ally:** wolas niña! Siempre a primera en dejarme rr! También me da asquito de sólo imaginarlo :S... ¿Cómo va tu nuevo trabajo cómo Beta? Felicitaciones una vez más!

**Ariadna-creta: **hola! Verdad que fue una buena respuesta? XD! Muero por ver a Snape en ese momento!!! Bueno, mi ensayo será reformado cuando... cuando... no sé cuando, sería una buena excusa decir "cuando tenga tiempo" pero en realidad eso es lo que me sobra ahora... seguro cuando este tapada de trabajo por la escuela me van a venir las ganas de hacerlo :P Saludos desde Argentina.

**moony sexy and ginny hoshman: **hola chica! Puedo llamarte de una manera más corta? Gracias por la aclaración, la verdad es cuando leí "bailar con pato" pensé que era alguna expresión de tu país o algo así. Gracias por tu insistencia XD, espero algún día creérmelo yo... Bueno, sólo me falta uno de tus retos y ya lo tango pensado...! Hasta pronto.

**Sara Fénix Black: **A tu hermana le gustan los Sev/Tonks? Pues debo decir que son pocos... no es una pareja que me apasione particularmente, pero no me da problemas, puedo digerirla XD Espero tu reto entonces! Bye!

**Meilin2**Yo paso de esas lecciones... :P Tu reto ya esta asentado, chica! Y pues, aquí estoy actualizando, no muy pronto, por cierto, pero actualizando al fin... Okey, sigo esperando el reto de Vane... y un pedazo de su pay! (iba a poner "pie", como es en realidad, pero... creo que quedaba muy Hanibal :S)

**Melocoton**: tus respuestas en la proxima actualizción, es que acabo de leer tu rr y es largo y quiero responderte como se debe y no así... Besotes!


	41. Excusas

RETO

- Pareja: Percy/Hermione

- Situación: Percy bailando arriba de una mesa con un pato y en calzoncillos

- Género: Romance

- Palabras repetidas: al menos cinco veces "reumatismo"

RETADORA: moony sexy and ginny hoshman

Excusas

Ginny le había dicho que eso jamás lo haría, se lo había asegurado jurándolo sobre el libro de Merlín, de hecho, no había necesidad de tanta cosa... ¿¡Cómo demonios iba a pensar que Percy el perfecto, Percy el prefecto, Percy el premio anual, iba a acceder a semejante petición y todo... por amor!?

El amor apendeja... eso le habían dicho una vez y ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos: Percy Weasley había aceptado la petición de Hermione de bailar can-can en calzoncillos con un pato de hule en la cintura sobre la mesa sólo por una cita con ella.

-Esto... Hermione... sabes el problema de mi reumatismo, ¿no?... Me refiero, ¿ya es suficiente?

Hermione volvió en sí.

-Sí... sé de tu reumatismo...-dijo mientras asentía aún con los ojos fijos en el pato- me lo mencionaste unas cien veces- agregó susurrando.

-Sin embargo los medimagos dicen que no es un reumatismo muy grave, podré curarme pronto si me opero- explicó bajándose de la mesa- ¿Tu no tienes reumatismo, no?

Hermione dejó de escrutar sus neuronas en busca de una excusa para irse.

-¿Reumatismo? No, no tengo reumatismo...

-Te preguntaba para saber un poco más de ti... debemos ir conociéndonos ¿no crees?

Hermione asintió, ensimismada de nuevo, esta vez riñéndose mentalmente por no usar al reumatismo como excusa.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Otra vez, Vedda… ¿Qué hago yo sin tu ayuda... y sin tus frases?

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Albus/Hermione romance, frases y palabras repetidas (moony sexy and ginny hoshman)

- Draco/Luna romance/humor y frases en la boda (LetticeEvansPotter)

- Severus/Tonks comedia/romance, poses y frases (Meilin2)


	42. Snap explosivo recargado

RETO

- Personajes: Albus/Hermione

- Género: Romance

- Palabras repetidas: Hermione tiene que decir 5 veces la palabra "Draco" y Dumbledore tiene que decir 5 veces la palabra "Chiwawa"

- Frases"Corazón, la verdad es que esta noche fue increíble" "Si, fue en un armario" "Sígueme, voy a la feria" "yo me voy a duchar" y "¡Viva Tarzán"

RETADORA: moony sexy and ginny hoshman

Snap explosivo (recargado)

Ya se habían llevado demasiadas sorpresas. Encontraban parejitas en situaciones comprometedoras en cualquier parte: biblioteca, baño de prefectos, torre de astronomía, el baño de Myrtle, el armario preferido de Filch. Por eso, en una muy acertada decisión, Albus Dumbledore había decidido crear un gabinete de psicología para orientar a mentes confusas.

-Bien, señorita Granger, según esta planilla se la ha encontrado en diferentes situaciones- Albus buscó la palabra-... bien usted entiende- y no la encontró.

-Sé a lo que se refiere, profesor- confesó Hermione tumbada en un diván-. Pero es que a veces no puedo resistirme... créame, pongo toda mi voluntad... pero Draco me puede, y usted sabe que él es el mejor con eso- suspiró recordando alguna de las "situaciones".

-Créame que la comprendo, alguna vez fui joven... recuerdo mi primera vez... fue con Minerva- la mirada de Albus se tornó melancólica.

¡Con la profesora McGonagall- Hermione se incorporó de la sorpresa- No me la imagina haciendo eso...

-Ni yo- Dumbledore le guiñó el ojo¡Chiwawa si lo hacía bien! Recuerdo que cada vez que terminaba gritaba "¡Viva Tarzan!" Eso la ponía de mal humor... Pero volvamos a lo que nos incumbe ¡Chiwawa! Cómo me voy de tema... Por lo que tengo escrito la ultima vez que la encontraron fue en el armario del tercer piso...

-Sí, fue en un armario- admitió la chica-. Era un poco incómodo, pero fue lo primero que encontramos con Draco... era de noche y no queríamos que ningún profesor nos viera. Cuando terminamos me dijo, "Corazón, la verdad es que esta noche fue increíble" y realmente lo fue, Draco se portó como nunca, me dejó empezar.

¡Chiwawa! Minerva nunca me dejó empezar...- el director sonaba molesto- Bueno, volviendo ¿Por qué sólo con el señor Malfoy¿Por qué no con Harry o Ron?

¿Por qué con Draco- Hermione lo meditó unos instantes- Bueno, he probado con otros, pero ya le dije, Draco es el mejor en eso, nadie lo supera. Debería probar hacerlo con él.

¡Esta loca- Dumbledore se exaltó¡Chiwawa! No lo haría con un alumno, sería aburrido...

-Si usted lo dice... Bien, profesor, creo que ya terminó mi sesión- dijo Hermione consultando el reloj.

¿Dónde va ahora- inquirió el director mientras en su cabeza se gestaba algo.

-Yo me voy a duchar ¿por qué?

Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón decidido:

- Sígueme, voy a la feria.

¿A la feria- Hermione estaba confundida.

- Sí, a la feria. Me hizo recordar mis primeras veces jugando Snap explosivo ¡Chiwawa, que juego!... y luego ver a todos los alumnos jugando en parejas a hurtadillas con esta nueva versión del juego... simplemente me dieron ganas de tenerlo y volver a jugar con Minerva, como en los viejos tiempos.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Ooooh! Mentes pervertidas! Sólo jugaban al Snap explosivo ;) ¿El romance? Bueno, si vienen pensando en que en realidad estoy hablando de una relación sexual, entonces encuentran el romance entre Draco/Hermione y Albus/Minerva (todos miran a Annie confundidos) Bueno, ya, pongan imaginación niñas...!

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Draco/Luna romance/humor y frases en la boda (LetticeEvansPotter)

- Severus/Tonks comedia/romance, poses y frases (Meilin2)

- Severus/Sirius metro de Londres, gritos, alusiones y verbos vedados esa es nueva… (Vedda)

**Melocotón:** disculpas por no responder en el anterior, es que justo cuando estaba subiendo el nuevo cap descubro tu rr… no me gusta responder a la ligera, así que decidí dejarlo para la próxima y responder como Merlín manda. ¿No lo entendiste? Pues tendré que esforzarme la próxima para que todo mundo pueda entenderlo… en general pienso que todos lo harán, pero no me doy cuenta a veces de que los demás no están en mi cabeza para "ver" como es toda la historia… Okey, sí, después del velo se mueren, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando te mueres? Nadie lo sabe con exactitud (Bueno, túnel blanco y esas cosas... y luego te dan un programa de TV por eso… ODIO A BUCAY! no argentinos abstenerse) así que, uno puede tranquilamente ponerse a divagar con ese asunto… Draco, Hermione y Blaise juntos en una cama haciendo sus cosas ¿Quién puede concebir esas escena? Imagínate, yo y mi pudor y mis moralidades encima, fue difícil, pero lo logré!… En el Severus/Minerva pensé que lo que menos iba a gusta era el título, pero veo que me equivoqué XD Me gustó ese reto, fue algo diferente y me lo dejaron muy libre, algo que aprecio, me dejan jugar más así ;)… Querías tus respuestas, pero aquí te doy algo mejor: una respuesta súper larga! A veces también quiero ver yo cómo me las ingenio para poner ciertas cosas que me piden :S Si bien creo que ya le estoy tomando la mano, aún me cuestan algunas cositas… ¿No a la teoría Albus-Ron? Yo lo único que digo es que si Ron se come una gragea sabor vómito para mí esta comprobada… Percy es gracioso en sí mismo, con o sin pato e hule en la cintura XD! Espero que los próximos drabbles sean de tu gusto y que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones!

**Sweet Ally: **esta vez no fuiste la primera… creo que esto me costará caro XD! Sip, era complicado, pero no imposible, como ya te dije miles de veces ningún reto me ha vencido y ninguno lo har�! (¿Todo el mundo ha leído eso?) Y eso de utilizar la teoría no fue tan inteligente de mi parte… fue de otra parte, pero en fin… Ignorante? Yo no diría eso, todos los día se aprenden cosas nuevas, y la lección de ese día fue "¿Qué es el reumatismo?" XD! Tampoco me agrandan como pareja, por eso creo que puse a Hermione bastante reticente… Y sí, Percy se volvió bastante desagradable para mi gusto y lamento decir que esta entre mi lista de personajes más odiados de HP (lista que encabeza la Umbridge, si a alguien le interesa saber… cosa que dudo). Gracias por las felicitaciones y a ver cuando puedo yo dejarte un rr por tu fic compartido! Nos vemos en el msn!

**Moony sexy and Ginny Hoshman: **desde hoy y para siempre (para simplificarme la vida)¡Gotita¿Más retos más difíciles? Bueno, los acepto con valentía XD! Un gusto que te hayan gustado! ;)

**Vedda: **orgullosa de mi... y de ti XD! Semimposible? Pues figúrate que esa palabra no se encuentra en mi léxico :P No es mi intención desilusionarte, pero ya lo tengo resuelto y espero con ansias el reto imposible a ver que tal ;) Ah! Pregunta: Severus y Sirius como pareja?

**MeilinSnape:** te me has cambiado de nombre! Ya lo envió? Bueno... no he recibido nada, es usuario registrado o como anónimo? Igualmente, no hay apuro, tengo un par de retos para subsistir por un tiempo XD Besos a ti!

**Lara: **Lo de la galleta se me ocurrió porque McGonagall se las ofreció a Harry cuando este estuvo en su despacho, supuse que le ofrecería a todo mundo. También me imagino la cara del pobre y traumado chico! Siempre insisto en que uno debe imaginarse lo que lee ;) Verdad que Draco es hermoso? XD Un poco engreído, pero eso lo hace más interesante aún! Verdad? Gracias por todo lo bonito que me dices! Hay excelentes escritoras de drabbles e historias cortitas, hace poco descubrí a una... en este momento se me olvidó el nombre :S pero te aseguro que es excepcional, tiene muchísima imaginación. También era parejas convencionales, pero ya ves, uno se mete en esto y termina con estómago para cualquier cosa... bueno, hay una pareja que aún no la trago ni lo haré jamás! Pero flexibilicé bastante gracias a esto. Leí tu rr en mi otro fic! Gracias, realmente gracias! No es de lo mejor que he escrito, pero debí publicarlo de una vez (hace más de un año que lo tengo empezado :S) Hasta la próxima!


	43. Hipocondríaca

RETO

- Pareja: Draco/Luna

- Género: Romance/Humor

- Situación: la boda de ellos

- Frases: Luna: "mmm, no creo que pueda hacerlo" Draco: "había comprado una tanga para la ocasión"

RETADORA: LetticeEvansPotter

Hipocondríaca

La invitación de "puede besar a la novia" seguido por un "mmm, no creo que pueda hacerlo" de parte de ella no era una buena señal.

-Pero... pero... ¿Por qué no- gritó Draco entrando en pánico mientras Luna negaba con la cabeza y todos los invitados miraban la escena incrédulos.

-Lo siento, cariño... ¿no has oído hablar de la caries?

-Sí, bueno... �¿Y qué hay con eso- gritó el novio, medio esposo a falta de beso.

-Los muggles insisten en que pueden curarse fácilmente, pero lo que ellos ignoran es que es realidad son mutaciones de bundimun creadas por error por el Ministerio... Son realmente horribles ¿Qué hay si tienes eso en tu boca?

Draco pegó su mano derecha a su cara con tanta fuerza que algunos de los invitados creyeron que estaba auto flagelándose, luego comenzó a bajarla lentamente mientras respiraba. Realmente debía estar enamorado de esa chica...

- Luna cariño, terminemos con esto... había comprado una tanga para la ocasión- agregó en un susurro meloso.

La chica se le acercó al oído sonriendo:

¿Has comprobado que en la tanga no haya ningún tipo de chizpurfle, verdad?

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Primero, hipocondríacas son esas personas que están todo el tiempo enfermas de algo, obviamente es todo psicológico, en realidad no padecen nada.

Segundo, bundimun: página 7 de "Animales fantástico…" es una plaga, como un hongo que produce mal olor… iak! Y chizpurfle: página 10, libro ídem, es un cangrejito pequeño al que le atraen las cosas con magia.

Bueno, ningún comentario más, sólo una recomendación: CUIDEN LA ORTOGRAFÍA, se perdona un resbalón de dedo, pero no barbaridades. Gracias.

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Severus/Tonks comedia/romance, poses y frases (Meilin2)

- Severus/Sirius metro de Londres, gritos, alusiones y verbos vedados esa es nueva… (Vedda)


	44. ¡Oops!

RETO

- Pareja: Severus/Tonks

- Género: humor/romance

- Situación: extrañas poses comprometedoras en las mazmorras

- Frases: "Quite las manos de ahí en este instante" "¿Con quien cree que esta tratando...?" "Solo un gran imbécil pensaría eso" y "¡Y aquí esta nuestro imbécil!"

RETADORA: MeilinSnape

¡Oops!

¡Quite las manos de ahí en este instante! No toque ese frasco...

¿No es más fácil usar magia, por ejemplo- preguntó Tonks tratando de alcanzar otro frasco.

¿Con quien cree que esta tratando...? Ya hubiera pensado en eso, pero la estantería completa esta protegida contra la magia para que ningún alumno se robe los ingredientes...- respondió Snape quitándose la túnica de la bruja de la cara para poder ver.

¿Qué tal una silla- aventuró la mujer mientras pateaba al profesor para que se moviera a la izquierda.

-No hay sillas ni mesas ¡ni nada! Esto es sólo una enorme habitación llena de alacenas con ingredientes para pociones- gritó Snape cansado de cargar a Tonks en sus hombros.

- Solo un gran imbécil pensaría eso... �¿A quién se le ocurrió construir esto!

-A mi...- refunfuñó Snape y volvió a correrse la túnica.

¡Y aquí esta nuestro imbécil- el profesor la miró desde abajo con cara de pocos amigos¿Es que no se llamaba así- Preguntó inocentemente mostrando el frasco.

-Iblecíl...- corrigió.

-Oops...

Snape gruñó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Tambaleó. Tonks también.

Ella cayó hacia delante. El frasco también.

-Esto... profesor Snape- susurró Tonks colgada con sus piernas de los hombros del mago mientras miraba la parte de la túnica de él que hacía fru frú- creo que necesitamos otro Imbécil...

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Esto... ¿entendieron cómo quedó colgada?

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Severus/Sirius metro de Londres, gritos, alusiones y verbos vedados esa es nueva… (Vedda)

- Tom/Ginny frases y palabras repetidas, R (Gotita)

- Lucius/Parvati frases y palabras repetidas en una cabina telefónica... y desnudos (Gotita)

- Dean/Hermione humor/angst frases y palabras repetidas (Gotita)

- Fred/Hermione/George romance/humor frases y palabras repetidas (Gotita)

- ESPECIAL 50 (Annie Malfoy) (esa soy yo, por las dudas)

- Percy/Tonks romance y Fudge interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

- Severus/Minerva romance y Dumbledore interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

- Dudley/Hermione romance (Sara Fénix Black)

- Draco/Hermione, secuestrada en la Mansión Malfoy y frases (Lara)

**Sweet Ally: **En un principio me fue difícil, había decido que sería un análisis psicológico, pero luego cuando estaba escribiendo se me ocurrió lo del Snap explosivo... en el fondo no los quería ver juntos en una cama durante o luego de hacer sus cosas :S No eres la única que te sorprendes, a veces también no puedo creer cómo zafo de algunas cosas... Nos vemos en el msn!

**Avispa: **Gracias! Y claro que puedes dejar reto, para eso estoy... eso sí, tendrás que esperar un poco porque hay bastantes en lista de espera :S (9!)

**Melocotón: **La intención es hacer reir, así que parece que cumplí con mi cometido XD! Bonita hora para leer! Jeje, no te preocupes, también soy ave nocturna... Sueiro... otro ��... impostores! Bueno, ya esta me descargué XD! Sip, podría decirse que es gratificante lograr escribir un reto con muchas condiciones, no quiero ser desagradecida con nadie. Nos vemos!

**Gotita: **la intención era esa... que todos se imaginen cualquier cosa! Creo que lo logré, jugar con el doble sentido me encanta (en la realidad también, pero generalmente no lo apunto a lo sexual... no soy tan pervertida como aparento aquí...) Retos en lista! Ahora sólo a esperar...

**Vedda: **ya voy a mandarte un mail... te tengo descuidada :( Bueno... sólo eso, lo demás por mail... o quieres que se entere todo el mundo? Ah! Encontraste algún mensaje subliminal en "Snap explosivo (recargado)"? porque lo había...

**MeilinSnape: **Snape explosivo? Se te ocurre algún reto con eso? Sino dejame a mi a ver que hago con esa frase... jejejje XD! No te molestes, ya lo revisé y te aseguro que no tiene caries ;)

**nindeanarion: **Aaah! A la mayoría le picó esa teoría! Cómete la cabeza tranquila, pero como digo siempre (y el mundo se debe estar cansando) si Ron se come una gragea sabor vómito para mi ya esta... XD!

**KittenSusi: **vaya... sólo espero que no te haya agarrado algo por sobredosis XD! Esto es peligroso, jejje XD! Me alegro de que te gustaran y.. Quidditch? Una vez escribí una escena de Quidditch y me dijeron que quedó bastante bien, hay que ver cómo se me da por aquí, espero tu reto si eso quieres!

**Sara Fénix Black: **Retos recibidos! Me encanta el último! Me muero por escribirlo! Y que bueno que te gusten lo caps ;)

**Anne Moody: **ey niña! Tantísimo tiempo! Cómo estas? Te gustó mi primer slash? La verdad es que me quedó bonito para ser principiante en el género... El de Dumbledore y Fawkes es mío, mío, mío y eso me pone orgullosa! Salió de mi cabecita y no de otra, de vez en cuando me gusta hacer una de esas escapadas XD Piensa tranquila, que tengo para no aburrirme... Por lo que pusiste en la posdata, no te preocupes, no los dejaré, ya me amenazaron :S

**Lara: **Pronosticabas un fiasco y luego te reíste? No sé si ponerme contenta o sentirme halagada XD! Enamorada de las dos versiones? Cómo para que no! Tom es divinoooooo! (babas de Lara y Annie a la vez) Se porta súper con los fans y es... simplemente hermoso! Pues ya somos dos las enamoradas y estoy seguro de que hay una lista más para sumarse... Nop, no me gustan los slash, sin embargo escribí uno... y precisamente un Draco/Harry, igualmente creo que uno no puede decir "no me gusta" y no haber leído, así que, nobleza obliga, he leído slash y de todo tipo, desde los serios hasta los patéticos :P No sé porque lo dejé tanto tiempo esperando... supongo que no me gustaba demasiado... en realidad no es uno de mis preferidos, pero ya era mucho esperar :S Gracias por tu reto y por tus halagos! Ya esta en la lista, ahora a esperar XD!


	45. Rush Hour

RETO  
- Pareja: Severus/Sirius

- Escena: alguno de los Weasley gritando con alegría "¡HUEVO"

- Situación: metro de Londres

- Alusiones: sirenas del lago y al carburador del Ford Anglia azul.

- Prohibiciones: las conjunciones de los verbos ser, haber y tener.

RETADORA: Vedda

Rush hour 

Severus Snape cubrió sus oídos cuando ese tren subterráneo frenó en la estación.

-Estúpidos muggles... ¿no pudieron crear algo menos ruidoso? Suena casi como las sirenas del lago hablando fuera del agua...- se quejó.

-De hecho, suena más como el carburador del auto de papá- acotó Fred detrás del profesor-. A propósito... Ron nunca nos dijo qué pasó con el auto...

-No te preocupes hermanito, ya esta anotado en la lista de cosas que debemos hacer cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts...- George sonrió enrollando un largo pergamino.

-Bien chicos, aquí están los boletos- Sirius Black apareció trayendo consigo cuatro tickets para el metro.

Snape observó lo que Sirius sostenía en la mano.

¿Cuatro, Black¿No pensarás que me subiré a eso, no- amenazó señalando el metro.

-Snape... ya lo dijo Dumbledore: no podemos usar medios mágicos. Ahora deja de comportante como tonto y toma tu boleto.

Snape bufó por su nariz ganchuda y tomó el ticket sin ganas. Respiró profundo y con pasos pesados avanzó hacia le entrada de uno de los vagones.

¡Sube¡Sube¡Sube¡Huevo¡Huevo¡Huevo- coreaban los gemelos cual partido de Quidditch mientras Snape se volteaba para lazarles su mejor mirada de "los descuartizaré cuando esto termine".

Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar, sólo un poco... Snape mantenía el boleto frente a sus ojos y sus pasos ya se había afirmado... ¡Estaba llegando¡Casi subía!...

Y las puertas se cerraron. Delante de él. Delante de su boleto, bah.

Y el metro arrancó dejándolos solos en la estación vacía.

-Definitivamente esto corre más rápido que el Ford Anglia de papá...

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

No sé en sus respectivos países pero aquí "¡Huevo!" es un grito de aliento, tener huevo es tener cojones, para ser más explicativa.

En mi vida viajé en metro así no sé si chirría cuando frena, aquí parece que le faltó aceite a los rieles...

Y "Rush hour" es "hora pico" generalmente cuando se ingresa o se sale de trabajar, todo el mundo esta apurado, las calles atiborradas y los medios de transportes colapsados.

¿Lo logré Vedda?

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Tom/Ginny frases y palabras repetidas, R (Gotita)

- Lucius/Parvati frases y palabras repetidas en una cabina telefónica... y desnudos (Gotita)

- Dean/Hermione humor/angst frases y palabras repetidas (Gotita)

- Fred/Hermione/George romance/humor frases y palabras repetidas (Gotita)

- ESPECIAL 50 (Annie Malfoy) (esa soy yo, por las dudas)

- Percy/Tonks romance y Fudge interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

- Severus/Minerva romance y Dumbledore interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

- Dudley/Hermione romance (Sara Fénix Black)

- Draco/Hermione, secuestrada en la Mansión Malfoy y frases (Lara)


	46. Maldita misericordia Gryffindor

ADVERTENCIA: El reto es R de RESTRINGIDO, así que menores, mentes jóvenes e impolutas, abstenerse. Gracias.

RETO  
- Pareja: Tom/Ginny

- Rating: R

- Situación: Ginny acaba de llegar del moll y encuentra a Voldemort en bikini arriba de la mesa de la cocina mirando una foto de Harry Potter con cara de enamorado.

- Frases: "Sabes, Harry siempre fue un inútil, pero tenía un buen cuerpo" "¿Vamos, corazón? Tenemos más de una cosa que hacer ahora..." "Ginny, una cama nos espera" "Me gustaba Harry, pero te aseguro que no lo hacía mejor que tu"

- Repeticiones: Ginny: 8 veces "¡Soy un pato!" Voldemort: 8 veces "¡Adoro a los invertebrados!"

RETADORA: Gotita

Maldita misericordia Gryffindor

Todo había acabado. Harry Potter había derrotado a Voldemort, pero no lo había matado. Siempre tan misericordiosos los Gryffindor...

El Señor Oscuro se encontraba ahora en San Mungo, sin poder alguno, absorto en su napoleónica locura. Ginny Weasley se encargaba de su cuidado después de haberse recibido de Medimaga al salir de Hogwarts.

Ginny llegaba a su trabajo luego de hacer un par de compras en el supermercado. Entró a la habitación sesenta y nueve y descubrió a Tom Riddle parado sobre la mesa con una bikini mirando una foto mientras...

¡Señor Riddle¡Bájese ahora mismo de allí y deje a su amigo en paz- gritó la pelirroja que sin duda había heredado el carácter de su madre- Deme esa foto... ¡Ah! Harry- dijo con tono entendido-. Morirá si se entera de esto...

Tom Riddle bajó de la mesa y se cubrió con una bata.

¿Vamos, corazón? Tenemos más de una cosa que hacer ahora...- dijo con cierto aire de diva- Es hora de "¡Adoro a los invertebrados!"- terminó con excitación.

-Señor Riddle...- aventuró Ginny que estaba cansada del tonto juego¿No le apetece hacer otra cosa?

-No. ¡Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer¡Adoro a los invertebrados- repitió acompañando con palmaditas.

-De acuerdo, pero luego jugaremos a algo que me gusta a mi- la pelirroja tomó aire y juntó sus manos como un pico¡Soy un pato¡Soy un pato¡Soy un pato¿Qué soy?

¡Un pato- exclamó Tom saltando¡Adoro a los invertebrados¡Adoro a los invertebrados! Otra vez.

¡Soy un pato¡Soy un pato¡Soy un pato- repitió monótonamente la chica¿Qué soy?

¡Un pato¡Adoro a los invertebrados¡Adoro a los invertebrados! Otra vez.

-No diré "¡Soy un pato!" de nuevo- advirtió Ginny.

-Pero así se juega a "¡Adoro a los invertebrados!"- Tom sonaba decepcionado.

¡Esta bien- Ginny rodó los ojos¡Soy un pato¿Qué soy?

¡Un pato¡Adoro a los invertebrados!

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza maldiciéndose por lo que hacía.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno y propongo que... ¡Tendamos la cama- exclamó Ginny.

-Mmm... no creo que ese juego me guste mucho- dijo Tom meditándolo¡Mejor hablemos de Quidditch! Sabes, Harry siempre fue un inútil, pero tenía un buen cuerpo para buscador.

-Yo creo que él es un gran jugador- opinó Ginny aceptando que lo de la cama tendría que esperar.

-Como jugador me gustaba Harry, pero te aseguro que no lo hacía mejor que tu.

-Pero... yo sólo jugué un partido como buscadora- la chica estaba confundida

-Niña, niña... yo estaba por todos lados cuando era Lord Voldemort- dijo con un tono paternal exasperante- Ahora, Ginny ¡una cama nos espera!

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

¿Lo R? Bueno, traten de imaginar lo que estaba haciendo Voldie con la foto y a quién (o qué) se refería Ginny cuando dijo "amigo" y no había nadie más en la sala que ellos dos. Mentes pervertidas, a trabajar.

Off topic¡Que diablos hizo ff. net con la página? Esta fea, fea, fea... ¡Únanse a Ally y a mi contra en nuevo diseño de ff. net! XD!

Bueno, tengo algo que decirles... he decidido poner mis propias condiciones para escribir los drabbles. Me ha costado mucho decidir esto, por mi cabeza estuvo la idea de que me considerarían una floja y se decepcionarían, pero una gran amiga me dio a entender que si hago esto es por diversión, entonces no tengo porque hacer cosas que no me entretienen. Es por eso que resolví poner dos condiciones para sus retos:

**1) No escribo historias con la pareja Harry/Hermione, haré cualquier pareja pero no esta.**

**2) No describo relaciones sexuales tanto sea en parejas heterosexuales como homosexuales (lo más R que obtendrán de mi es algo al estilo "Cuestiones matemáticas" o como esto)**

Mis disculpas si las decepciono, pero tenía que hacerlo por mi salud mental :S

**Vedda**: Jejeje, espero que nada ose interrumpir mi labor... creo que ahora trabajaré mejor luego de haber dicho lo de arriba... Gracias de nuevo por tus consejos... Me pregunto cuando serás tu la que puedas agradecerme :S

**Molocotón:** Me hacen trabajar, sí, pero no me quejo... al menos no mucho. Pensé que sería difícil imaginar la posoción, era complicado de explicarlo de una manera literaria y que quedara bonito... Oye! Esta bien que no te guste, lo malo sería que me mintieras diciéndome que te encantó cuando lo consideras un asco :P El metro es el subte, y sí, las diferencias culturales causan sus estragos de vez en cuando XD! El especial 50, ya verán lo que hago... sólo espero que les guste... Y me muero por escribir el Dudley/Hermione! Jejje. Adiositos!

**MeilinSnape y Vane**: Okey, entendido, sabré que eres tu! La verdad es que las palabras huevo y Snape en una misma frase dan miedo :S El reto ya quedó asentado, Vane, pero ármate de paciencia para esperar... Adiositos a las dos y, Meilin, que se solucione lo de tu mail!

**Ariadna-creta:** Explicación: los pies de Tonks quedaron en o hombros de Snape y su cara mirándole los zapatos... Es cierto, no le di mucha letra a Sirius, creo que me concentré demasiado en Snape y en darle un buen final al drabble... ya debo estar perdiendo el toque :P Exprime el seso tranquila que tengo para rato. Saludos desde Argentina!

**Lara:** Snape y Minerva :S creo que ella esta un poco vieja para él, pero sobre gustos... ¡Pasa el recipiente! Quien no se babee con Tom Felton no tiene sentido de la belleza XD! Hace unos día vi Anna y el Rey... ah! Estaba tan bonito vestidito de inglés n.n! también leí que le gustan las latinas! Tenemos oportunidad! Jejeje XD! Sip, escribí slash, de hecho en esta serie de drabbles, es el que se llama "Apariencias" y es un Draco/Harry, no es la gran cosa, ni siquiera hay insinuaciones, pero esta la atmósfera, no me gusta hacerlos explícitos... además no me saldría :P A esperar su reto señorita¿el especial 50? Ya verán... ¡Gracias por lo de mejor drabblista! Comenzaré a creérmelo ;) Saludos!

**Ally:** jejej, no importa, no tienes que hacerlo siempre, no es obligación dejar un review (Annie le apunta con su varita a Ally para que escriba). Ejem... gracias, siempre intento no salir con lo obvio, pero a veces cuesta... pero siempre hay alguien que ayuda ;) Por lo que te pasé por MSN... ya tendrás tu oportunidad de felicitarme! jejej shhhh! Yaaaa que me emocionas snif Por lo de los verbos no fue difícil el hecho de no usarlos, sino el hecho de controlar si se me habían escapado (Annie leyendo el drabble y parando en cada verbo para controlar) Bien, niña, nos vemos por el msn o por tus fics o los mios ;)

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Lucius/Parvati frases y palabras repetidas en una cabina telefónica... y desnudos (Gotita)

- Dean/Hermione humor/angst frases y palabras repetidas (Gotita)

- Fred/Hermione/George romance/humor frases y palabras repetidas (Gotita)

- ESPECIAL 50 (Annie Malfoy) (esa soy yo, por las dudas)

- Percy/Tonks romance y Fudge interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

- Severus/Minerva romance y Dumbledore interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

- Dudley/Hermione romance (Sara Fénix Black)

- Draco/Hermione, secuestrada en la Mansión Malfoy y frases (Lara)

- Draco/Hermione, encerrados a lo muggle sin varitas (Vane)


	47. Desgracias y silencios frutales

RETO  
- Pareja: Lucius/Parvati

- Situación: Se encuentran los dos sin ropa, dentro de una cabina de teléfono.

- Frases: "Podemos explicarlo... ¿cierto?" "¡Ay! Lucius, saca lo que tu ya sabes de adentro mío, por favor" "Como si yo quisiera violarte" "Claro... ¡Todo es de Dooby!... ¿Y que hay para mi?" "Quiero comerme una uva... por favor"

- Repeticiones: 15 veces "Quiero bailar can-can"

RETADORA: Gotita

Desgracias y silencio frutales

-Claro... ¡Todo es de Dooby!... ¿Y que hay para mí¿Qué hay para el viejo Peench que ha servido años en la Mansión Malfoy¡Nada- el elfo masculló su odio mientras salía de la tienda cargado de bolsas con frutas.

¿Qué dices, Peench- inquirió amenazadoramente Lucius Malfoy saliendo del local detrás del elfo.

-Nada, mi señor amo, Peench habla estupideces a veces, señor- el elfo luchaba por hacer reverencias aún con las bolsas.

¡Cierra la boca¡Andando, al carro! En cualquier momento comenzará a llover...- pronosticó el Malfoy mirando al cielo con cierta dificultad ya que el callejón Knockturn no brindaba una amplia vista al firmamento.

De pronto sintió como una varita se hundía en su espalda.

¡Si te das vuelta mueres- amenazó el dueño de la varita¡Chuck! Sácale las cosas. Y tu- pinchó más fuerte la varita- salta sobre un pie repitiendo "Quiero bailar can-can, quiero bailar can-can"

Chuck, que ya había inmovilizado a Peench, se encargaba de quitarle todo lo de valor a Lucius Malfoy ("Quiero bailar can-can, quiero bailar can-can, quiero bailar can-can, quiero bailar can-can,"), incluyendo la ropa. Las frutas las dejaron, no tenían hambre. Luego de unos instantes los bandidos huyeron en el carro riendo a carcajadas.

-Quiero bailar can-can, Quiero bailar can-can, quiero bailar can-can, quiero bailar can-can- Malfoy aún no reaccionaba del todo.

Miró alrededor, nadie. Se miró a sí, nada. Entonces Peench despertó y comenzó a darse batacazos contra una pared por ser tan inútil y dejar que le robaran a su amo.

Cuando ya las cosas no podían empeorar, comenzó a llover. Malfoy no dijo nada, pero un tic nervioso apareció en su cara de repente. Peench interrumpió la somatización de su amo diciéndole que había encontrado un lugar que los resguardara de la lluvia.

Malfoy siguió al elfo (que cargaba con las bolsas, por supuesto) corriendo y ambos se introdujeron en una cabina telefónica. Cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí, se dieron cuenta que no eran lo únicos en tales condiciones dentro de la cabina.

¿Los ladrones del "Quiero bailar can-can, quiero bailar can-can, quiero bailar can-can"- preguntó la chica sin un dejo de pudor por su desnudez.

-Así es...- respondió el hombre un tanto sorprendido- Supongo que podemos explicarlo... ¿cierto? Cuando nos vengan a rescatar, quiero decir¿señorita...?

-Parvati Patil- se presentó la chica extendiendo la mano.

-Lucius Mal... Maltroy- mintió.

-Peench- saludó el elfo de mal humor.

-Estas sangrando- advirtió Malfoy señalando el brazo de la chica.

-Me caí cuando saltaba cantando lo de "Quiero bailar can-can, quiero bailar can-can".Pensé que era un raspón, pero me duele demasiado- comentó Parvati.

-Déjeme ver- ofreció el hombre en un tremendo acto de solidaridad. Peench lo miró confundido y un trueno se hizo sentir potentemente. Parvati lo miró desconfiada- Como si yo quisiera violarte- se defendió.

La chica le extendió el brazo entonces.

¿Qué tengo- preguntó.

-Es un vidrio clavado

¿Un... vi-vi-vidrio clavado- Parvati temblaba¡Me da mucho asco- gritó histérica¡Ay! Lucius, saca lo que tu ya sabes de adentro mío, por favor ¡Me duele!

Malfoy pensó que su día había sido un asco total. Primero le robaban y lo humillaban haciéndolo repetir una frase estúpida, luego lo despojaban de sus ropas y para mejorar las cosas comenzaba a llover y como si nada de eso fuera suficiente ¡ahora se encontraba lidiando con una adolescente fóbica a los vidrios!

¡Ya, niña, ya lo quité- grito Malfoy.

¿Ya- Parvati moqueaba.

-Sí, ya- respondió impaciente- Ahora cierra la boca y déjame disfrutar mi desgracia en silencio.

Parvati asintió, pero enseguida volvió a hablar:

-Señor... Quiero comerme una uva... por favor- dijo con su mejor sonrisa- Tengo hambre- explicó.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y asintió... con tal de que se callara, le daba una sandía.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Bueno… debo decir que no me gustó como quedó, sobre todo el final... planeaba seguirlo pero ya pasa la clasificación de drabble de por sí :S

Bien, chicas (y chicos, si los hay entre los lectores) me gustaría que me ayuden con el ESPECIAL 50 así que aquí les dejo para que hagan sus votaciones en estos tres tópicos... pueden esperar hasta el drabble 49 si quieren, pero si ya tienen su favorito, pueden enviarlo:

Mejor reto:

Mejor drabble con reto:

Mejor drabble sin reto:

LO QUE SE VIENE:

- Dean/Hermione humor/angst frases y palabras repetidas (Gotita)

- Fred/Hermione/George romance/humor frases y palabras repetidas (Gotita)

- ESPECIAL 50 (Annie Malfoy) (esa soy yo, por las dudas)

- Percy/Tonks romance y Fudge interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

- Severus/Minerva romance y Dumbledore interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

- Dudley/Hermione romance (Sara Fénix Black)

- Draco/Hermione, secuestrada en la Mansión Malfoy y frases (Lara)

- Draco/Hermione, encerrados a lo muggle sin varitas (Vane)


	48. Vacas mafiosas

**Por una cuestión de acumulación, no aceptaré más retos por un tiempo, al menos hasta que la lista se achique un poco. También sería bueno que cada vez que pidan lo hagan de a un solo reto, así todos tienen oportunidad más rápido. Gracias y disculpen!**

RETO  
- Pareja: Dean/Hermione

Género: humor/angst

Frases: "Tengo una vaca lechera... " "Nunca vuelvas a pasar por aquí, si no quieres volver a pasar por aquí..." "Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a una cucaracha"

Repeticiones: 6 veces "mafiosos"

RETADORA: Gotita

Vacas mafiosas

...Tengo una vaca lechera, no es una vaca cualquiera...- Dean tarareaba una vieja canción infantil mientras andaba por los pasillos, él suponía desiertos, del castillo.

De repente, un ruido misterioso lo hizo callar. Dean abrió los ojos espantado y se agazapó en el marco de una puerta, inútilmente ya que era de día y cualquiera podía verlo...

Mafiosos...- susurró en un tono de fobia, hacía algunos días se sentía perseguido luego de haber visto la saga de "El padrino" entera sin cortes, en un solo día.

El ruido misterioso se prolongó y cada vez se hacía más próximo. Dean ya casi podía distinguirlo: un llanto. El llanto de Hermione Granger.

No es que el chico tuviera oído de murciélago, sino que la prefecta había hecho su aparición.

¡Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a una cucaracha!- gritó histérica- �¿Yo una cucaracha¡Ron Weasley me las vas a pagar!- gritó una vez más y rompió en un desconsolado llanto... de nuevo- ¡Voy a enviarte una turba de mafiosos para que te hagan picadillo¿oíste? Sí, mafiosos y si no sabes lo que son pregúntale a Harry!

Dean miraba a la chica que amenazaba con el puño gritando en dirección a la torre Gryffindor.

Mafiosos- susurró y los ojos se le iluminaron- ¡Hermione!- salió de su escondite y se plantó frente de la chica- Tengo la solución a tu problema.

Hermione lo miró desconfiada:

¿Sabes dónde conseguir mafiosos?- preguntó hipando.

Tienes a un cappo mafia frente a ti- dijo orgulloso- Nunca vuelvas a pasar por aquí, si no quieres volver a pasar por aquí- agregó con tono italiano.

¿Eso fue una amenaza de mafiosos?- preguntó Hermione no muy convencida.

¿No sonó a eso?

No. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines. Dean observaba cómo se alejaba, triste, sola. Se encogió de hombros y tomó el camino contrario tarareando:

Tengo una vaca lechera, no es una vaca cualquiera...

...me da leche merengada¡ay! que vaca tan tarada...

Dean volvió su mirada, Hermione había terminado la canción, ella también era muggle, también la conocía. Se sonrieron y cada uno siguió su camino.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Perdón por no publicar hace mucho, pero es que había sufrido una crisis de inspiración sumado al comienzo de las clases :S

Si aún no votaron, me gustaría que lo hagan!

Mejor reto:

Mejor drabble con reto:

Mejor drabble sin reto:

LO QUE SE VIENE:

Dean/Hermione humor/angst frases y palabras repetidas (Gotita)

Fred/Hermione/George romance/humor frases y palabras repetidas (Gotita)

ESPECIAL 50 (Annie Malfoy) (esa soy yo, por las dudas)

Percy/Tonks romance y Fudge interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

Severus/Minerva romance y Dumbledore interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

Dudley/Hermione romance (Sara Fénix Black)

Draco/Hermione, secuestrada en la Mansión Malfoy y frases (Lara)

Draco/Hermione, encerrados a lo muggle sin varitas (Vane)

Draco/Ginny romance en el teatro insignias de prefectos y frases (Momo Cicerone)

Dobby/Hermione romance (Marlenn)

Sirius/Narcisa después de Azkaban con Lucius en el medio (Marlenn)

Harry/Winky (Marlenn)

Harry/Petunia verano de quinto año, pillada de Dudley (gruntaadd)

Snape/Lily luego de "El peor recuerdo de Snape" (gruntaadd)

Harry/Tonks romance (Martha Potter)

Cho/Hermione, humor, confesiones por lo de San Valentín (Martha Potter)

Lucius/Lily romance, frases (Daemia)

Snape o Sirius/ Lily romance (Daemia)

Draco/Hermione humor/romance, frases y aclaraciones (HD-Maki)

**naexass: **Antes que nada, gracias por tus rr's! es un honor que alguien como tu los deje. Si, el chiwawa quedó forzado, pero no se me ocurría otra manera de repetirlo tantas veces... Hacer que las frases que me piden queden coherentes dentro de lo que escribo sin necesidad de acudir a lo obvio es la vuelta de todo esto. A veces cuesta y mucho, pero siempre hay ayudas o ideas de último momento... No te preocupes por la confusión jejeje, igualmente me gustó mucho ese drabble de Jbilo. El humor absurdo no es mi preferido, pero tuve que recurrir a él varias veces para que las cosas tengan un sentido (paradójicamente), así que le agradezco mucho al género XD. Nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios y por la información que me pasaste.

**Ally: **tantísimo tiempo que no te veo! Es que ahora ya estamos ocupadas ��... No te preocupes si no entendiste el drabble, son muchas cosas juntas en una sola historia, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa... Lo de la votación ya te lo expliqué, verdad? Bueno, Ally hasta pronto!

**Melocotón: **No, nunca viajé en subte... en realidad una vez casi lo hago, pero estaba amenazado de bomba y no subí por eso :P... 3 Draco/Hermione? En realidad son sólo dos, uno es un Dudley/Hermione XD! IIIUf gracias por las felicitaciones por el de Tom/Ginny! Fue toda una odisea. Respecto al otro, lo sé, muchas cosas juntas, pero no se me ocurrió otra idea para poder incluír todo lo que se me pedía. Gracias por tu votación, era exactamente lo que quería, la idea es utilizar eso para el especial 50... Y sí, bonita extensión XD Gracias por tus comentarios que me ponen muy feliz!

**Ross malfoy: **genial! Porque esa era la idea.

**Gotita: **que suerte que te no te decepcionaron tus retos. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y aquí va uno más de tus drabbles!

**Vedda: **Un peso menos, pero aún me quedan... También me alegró poner restricciones, espero no necesitar tener que poner otras. No se puede ser juez y parte? Pues si no lo dices lo tomo en cuenta igual :P

**Momo Cicerone**wou! No creo que merezca semejantes alabanzas, pero son bienvenidas, nomás para aumentarme un poco el ego ;) Leíste todos esos drabbles de una tirada? Eso puede ser perjudicial para la salud, no me hago responsable de posibles anormalidades... XD! Okey, tus votos serán tenidos en cuenta y tu reto ya esta asentado, sólo te resta tener paciencia... Gracias de nuevo, me das mucho ánimo para continuar!

**Marlenn: **Gracias por los aplausos! Sip, algunos retos dan ganas de golpearse contra el teclado, pero es solo por un rato hasta que algo viene en nuestro rescate. Los restos ya están... Winky una pareja a su medida? Jejjeje XD!

**Lara: **vaya que rr! O.O! Gracias por tus comentarios, de veras me pone bien que se acepte lo que escribo y que sobre todo me digan que algo que me costó me quedó bien! Oops por lo de Severus/Minerva, generalmente leo rápido y se me trastabilla, de todas formas, mantengo mi comentario :S A mi me gusta el reparto de HP, al principio me chocó Lupin, pero ya lo acepté... no te gustó Emma Thompson (Trelawney) es buena actriz, tal vez la Sybil no fue su mejor interpretación... Gracias por apoyar mis prohibiciones, realmente lo necesitaba. Lily/James? Suena bien, lo espero! Gracias por tu selección de mejor reto, espero que votes también en las otras, de verdad quiero saber qué opinan mis lectoras! Gracias por tu modesta opinión ;)

**gruntaadd**Me encanta que te encanten XD tus retos ya están en lista, ahora a esperar... bastante :S. Gracias a ti!

**Martha Potter: **Hola! Me gustaría que nominaras los drabbles que más te gustaron, así podré hacer mi reelevamiento XD Tus retos ya están en lista, pero, no entendí muy bien el segundo y no me gustaría hacer algo que no me pediste... me lo explicas? Gracias!

**Daemia:** Retos asentados, sólo elige el galán para Lily... que bueno que te hayan gustado mis drabbles!

**HD-Maki:** Aja mente pevertida, qué imaginaste? XD! No te culpo, ese era el sentido...El reto ya esta en la lista... otro Draco/Hermione wiii! XD! Gracias y a esperar!


	49. Cajita Feliz, Hermione no muy feliz

RETO  
- Pareja: Fred/Hermione/George

Género: romance/humor

Frases: "Hem... Fred... saca eso de ahí¿quieres? no soy Hermione, soy tu hermano" "Como si fuera una langosta" "Tengo que reconocer que estoy enamorado de Draco... es tan dulce..."

Repeticiones: Fred 4 veces: disquetera. Hermione 4 veces: tiburón. George 4 veces: alambrito

RETADORA: Gotita

Cajita feliz, Hermione no muy feliz

Hermione estaba asustada mientras caminaba con Fred y George hacia MacTiburón por unas hamburguesas (le había tomado toda la tarde explicarles que las hamburguesas no se comían "Como si fuera una langosta"), pero ellos le habían insistido tanto en que los sacara al mundo muggle que ya no podía decir que no.

¡Tifurón!- gritaron los gemelos al ser recibidos por un enorme tiburón.

Hermione debió advertir la cara de sorpresa del tipo dentro del disfraz porque sonrió tontamente y susurró un "son extranjeros".

Tiburón, chicos, ti-bu-rón- repitió Hermione- se los expliqué toda la tarde... Ya, vamos por unas hamburguesas, no se separen de mi...

Bienvenidos a MacTiburón¿qué ordenarán?- preguntó una de las empleadas con su mejor sonrisa.

Tres Súper Tiburón, tres gaseosas tamaño tiburón, tres cajas sorpresas y... ¿quieren papas?

¡Yo quiero de esas con forma de alambrito!- pidió George.

En seguida salen...- la empleada se dirigió a las cocinas desconcertada por las papas en forma de alambritos.

Dos minutos después cada uno tenía su comida y sus cajas sorpresa.

Estas papas con forma de alambrito son geniales... mamá nunca las prepara así- comentó George observando muy detenidamente su papa- Hermione¿crees que podría conseguir en algún lugar un cortador con forma de alambrito?

¿Qué traen estas cajas que pediste, Hermione?- inquirió Fred.

¡Oh! Les gustarán. Son cajas sorpresa, en ella encontraran obsequios- aclaró la chica.

Los gemelos se miraron cómplices y abrieron sus cajas como si fueran niños.

¡Genial! Tengo un... ¿Qué es?- Fred estaba confundido.

Es una disquetera- dijo Hermione.

Disquetera...- repitió Fred- ¡Tengo una disquetera!... ¿Para qué me sirve una disquetera exactamente?

Pues... para poner CD's- Hermione supuso que la explicación no sería suficiente.

Disquetera, para poner CD's... se la daré a papá.

A mamá no le gustará mucho eso...-advirtió George.

Chicos, voy al baño... ¡no me tardo!

Los gemelos miraron al Hermione irse y comprendieron que esa sería su oportunidad. Con cuidado, y haciéndose los distraídos, cada uno sacó una nota que traía en el bolsillo y la puso en la cajita sorpresa que Hermione aún no había abierto.

Hem... Fred... saca eso de ahí¿quieres? no soy Hermione, soy tu hermano...

Fred se sorprendió ante el comentario y descubrió que había dejado la nota en la caja de George.

Veamos que dice, de todos modos- George sonrió sádico ante la cara desesperada de Fred cuando sacaba la nota y la desplegaba.

George leyó la nota en silencio.

O Freddy- dijo imitando una voz femenina-. Es tan hermoso de tu parte... Pero tengo que reconocer que estoy enamorado de Draco... es tan dulce...- George pestañó muchas veces.

Fred le arrancó la nota enojado.

Tu también le dejaste una nota a Hermione- dijo con tono acusador, pero luego una sonrisa de satisfacción se plantó en su cara- Oh, Romeo, lamento informarte... que tu nota cayó en la caja equivocada.

Ante la mirada atónita de George, Fred sacó de su caja la nota de su hermano.

¡La lees y te pincho con mi alambrito!- amenazó George blandiendo una papa.

¡Tendré que arriesgarme!

Fred salió corriendo con la nota de George justo cuando Hermione salía del baño y los veía huir. Todos los comensales, que estaban mirando la escena desde la imitación de George, dirigieron su mirada a Hermione en silencio.

La chica sólo atinó a sonreír con cara de culpa y salió corriendo detrás de los gemelos jurándose nunca más sacarlos al mundo muggle.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Es horrible, y cada vez será peor hasta que termine. Y seré feliz. Y libre.

No estoy con ánimos de contestar rr's, lo siento...

Y no acepto más retos desde el drabble pasado, lo siento!

Si aún no votaron, me gustaría que lo hagan!

Mejor reto:

Mejor drabble con reto:

Mejor drabble sin reto:

LO QUE SE VIENE:

ESPECIAL 50 (Annie Malfoy) (esa soy yo, por las dudas)

Percy/Tonks romance y Fudge interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

Severus/Minerva romance y Dumbledore interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

Dudley/Hermione romance (Sara Fénix Black)

Draco/Hermione, secuestrada en la Mansión Malfoy y frases (Lara)

Draco/Hermione, encerrados a lo muggle sin varitas (Vane)

Draco/Ginny romance en el teatro insignias de prefectos y frases (Momo Cicerone)

Dobby/Hermione romance (Marlenn)

Sirius/Narcisa después de Azkaban con Lucius en el medio (Marlenn)

Harry/Winky (Marlenn)

Harry/Petunia verano de quinto año, pillada de Dudley (gruntaadd)

Snape/Lily luego de "El peor recuerdo de Snape" (gruntaadd)

Harry/Tonks romance (Martha Potter)

Cho/Hermione, humor, confesiones por lo de San Valentín (Martha Potter)

Lucius/Lily romance, frases (Daemia)

Snape o Sirius/ Lily romance (Daemia)


	50. Especial 50

_El teatro Verdi de la ciudad de Venado Tuerto se encuentra en todo su esplendor para recibir a las lectoras de "Drabbles en rojo y negro" por su Especial 50. Sólo las dos primeras filas están ocupadas por un grupo de señoritas vestidas de gala que esperan el comienzo del show. El telón se abre pero nadie aplaude, se escucha un carraspeo desde el escenario y el iluminador se da cuenta, entonces la luz se prende e ilumina a Annie que esta en un estrado en el escenario. Se escuchan aplausos y el público se asombra y mira hacia atrás para ver si hay más gente, pero comprueban que son sólo ellas.. ¿Cómo es que suena como si hubiera tanta gente? Desde el palco el sonidista le da el ok a Annie... Aplausos pregrabados :P_

_Annie sonríe, acomoda sus papeles y se dirige al público:_

Quería conseguir el Kodak Center, ya saben, dónde entregan los Oscars pero no me quisieron hacer precio... Pero este teatro está bastante bien... eh... ignoren los ruidos, es que aún lo están remodelando... o tal vez sean ratas XD

Como sea... ¡Sean todas (a esta altura logré comprobar que no tengo lectores sino lectoras) bienvenidas al Especial 50 de "Drabbles en rojo y negro"!

Antes que nada quisiera decirles que estoy muy emocionada por haber llegado a cincuenta capítulos de algo. Sé que no son extensos, pero lo que me pone orgullosa es la continuidad que tuve.

También quisiera pedirles disculpas por no contestar sus reviews la vez anterior... pero de eso hablaremos más adelante.

Ahora me gustaría compartir con ustedes los resultados de la votación.

_Detrás de Annie desciende una pantalla blanca donde aparece la leyenda "Mejor drabble sin reto"_

Por la categoría "Mejor drabble sin reto" el ganador fue... "630.720 vueltas" _(Aplausos)_.

Para recibir el premio: Ron Weasley y Albus Dumbledore

_Por el foro aparecen los dos vestidos de gala (sí, Ron con túnica nueva) mientras saludan con la mano. Llegan al palco, saludan a Annie y reciben el premio (dos lapiceras encastradas en una base de mármol, una roja y la otra negra)_

Gracias por este premio, nos gustó mucho formar parte de ese drabble, aunque yo no aparezco...—dijo Dumbledore desconcertado.

De hecho, profesor Dumbledore, sí aparece—corrigió Annie.

¡Oh vamos¿De veras crees que yo era este chico?—Dumbledore señala a Ron que en ése momento abría su cuarto paquete de grageas ajeno a todo.

Bueno, es una teoría...

¡Iak¡Esto tiene sabor a vómito!

_Todas la miradas se dirigieron a Ron que tiraba la bolsa de grageas con asco al piso. Annie miró a Dumbledore sonriendo satisfecha, el director le dirigió una mirada asesina y se retiró del estrado. Se escuchan los aplausos pregarabados. Annie vuelve al estrado._

Pero no podemos dejar de mencionar a aquellos que estuvieron muy cerca de obtener el premio: "Borrachera" "Ensayo técnico" "Fawkes" y "El poder de 15 minutos"

_La cámara, salida de nadie sabe dónde, se dirige a uno de los palcos dónde se encuentran Lucius Malfoy (con cara de disgusto), Arthur Weasley (fascinado por tantas cosas muggles a su alrededor), Cornelius Fudge (sonriendo cual político en plena campaña), Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley (abriendo esta vez un paquete de ranas de chocolate), Albus Dubledore (mirando a Ron de soslayo) y Fawkes (que justo en ese momento se prende fuego)_

¡Gracias chicos por participar! Ahora iremos a la próxima categoría: "Mejor reto"

_De la pantalla se va la imagen de los palcos y aparece el escrito "mejor reto"._

El ganador en esta categoría es... ¡Oh Merlín! Tenemos un empate. En ese caso, los ganadores son... "Muérdago mágico" y "Cuestiones matemáticas". Y para recibir el premio: Lakesys y Sweet Ally, mientras esperamos que suban, recordemos los retos. (_Aplausos_)

_En la pantalla..._

_**Muérdago mágico** _

_- Pareja: Lucius/Hermione  
- Género: romance/humor  
- Situación: él vestido como Mortífago, en Hogsmeade, debajo de un muérdago_

_- Frases: "Narcissa tiene mucho que aprender", "No sé por qué tenía la idea de que sería azul" y "¿Y la familia... bien?"_

_RETADORA: Lakesys_

_**Cuestiones matemáticas** _

_-Pareja: Draco/Hermione/Blaise.  
-Género: Humor/Romance  
-Rating: R  
-Situación: ellos están cursando séptimo curso. La escena puede pasar en cualquier sitio, menos en las Salas Comunes. (Con "cualquier sitio" nos referimos a que puedes elegir el lugar, pero siempre en Hogwarts y tiene que ser de noche)  
-Frases: "Olvídate de eso... y es mi última palabra" - "Esa es MÍ mano, Granger..." - "Yo en tu lugar no tocaría eso..." - "¿Cinco? Déjate de bromas, por Merlín!" y por último "Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis..." _

_RETADORAS: Sweet Ally y Lakesys_

_Aplausos_

Ah... me están informado que tenemos unos problemitas técnicos, parece que las ratas se comieron unos cables bastante importantes, así que tendremos que escuchar las palabras de Ally y Lakesys por la sección reviews. Sepan disculpar los inconvenientes... Bien, como dirían por ahí "el show debe continuar", así que seguiremos adelante con esto. Dentro de esta categoría también debemos reconocer un reto más: "Dos verdades" de Ariadna-creta, niña, para estas alturas pronuncio bien tu nombre XD _(aplausos)_

_La pantalla cambia de nuevo y ahora puede leerse "Mejor drabble con reto"_

La última de nuestras premiaciones de hoy será para el "Mejor drabble con reto". El ganador en esta categoría es... "Merdago mágico" _(aplausos). _Felicitaciones de nuevo Lakesys... para recibir el premio: Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

_Por el foro aparecen los mencionados. Hermione saluda mientras que Lucius parece estar allí sólo por que lo amenazaron con dejarlo sin sus corn flakes para el desayuno._

Gracias por este premio... es bueno saber que mi esfuerzo fue reconocido- señaló Hermione con el premio en la mano.

¡Claro! Porque estar parado tres horas bajo la nieve contigo enfrente fue un placer—murmuró Lucius.

¡Oye¡Yo tuve que besarte!

¡No pareció disgustarte!

¡Ejem!—interrumpió Annie—Muchachos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando les mostré el guión así que a no quejarse. Ahora, continúen su discusión tras bambalinas, tengo trabajo que hacer...

_Hermione y Lucius se retiran tironeando el premio hasta que cada uno se queda con una lapicera. Annie alza una ceja en desacuerdo y vuelve al público con una sonrisa de publicidad de dentífrico._

Dentro de esta categoría debemos reconocer también a "Snap explosivo (recargado)" reto de Gotita, "El peor insulto" reto de Sara Fénix Black, "Prima favorita" propuesto por Marlenn y "Cuestiones matemáticas" propuesto por Ally y Lakesys

_Se escuchan los aplausos pregrabados mientras en la pantalla se ven a las retadoras que saludan cuando las nombran._

Muchas gracias chicas, sin gente como ustedes esto no hubiera sido posible. Ahora quiero hablarles sobre alguien que marcó estos drabbles, alguien que estuvo presente en la mayoría de ellos, tanto en los pedidos por ustedes como en los de mi invención. Estoy hablando del personaje que más apareció, estoy hablando, nada más y nada menos que de... ¡Hermione Granger!

_Se escuchan los aplausos del público (y los pregrabados, para qué mentir) mientras Hermione se acerca al estrado sonriente._

Recordemos que Hermione apareció en drabbles como: Tríos, Fobia, Ensayo técnico, Tres veces un beso, Pasos, Reglas básicas de supervivencia para una bruja adolescente, Muérdago mágico, Sólo aire, Once uvas y media, Ticket to ride, Refrán muggle, Cuestiones matemáticas, Excusas, Snap explosivo, Vacas mafiosos y Cajita feliz, Hermione no muy feliz—Annie le cede el micrófono a Hermione.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me eligieron para ser parte de sus drabbles... De veras, gracias... ¡Me pasé a todos los hombre de Hogwarts!—Hermione casi saltaba de contenta mientras Annie la miraba no se sabe si compadeciéndola o envidiándolaBueno... me faltó Sirius, pero podré vivir con eso. ¡Gracias de nuevo! Y de veras muchísimas gracias por no querer que me empareje con Harry, ya que él es mi amigo...

Ejem... bueno, en eso tengo un poco que ver yo XD...

Buenas noches y... ¡Arriba Gryffindor!

_Hermione se retira entre aplausos y algunos abucheos de los Slytherin. Annie vuelve al estrado._

Gracias a ti Hermione por prestarte a esto. Tengo que admitir que también es un poco mi culpa, Hermione es uno de mis personajes favoritos y también lo es el segundo personaje más solicitado en los drabbles... sé que muchas de ustedes quieren verlo¡yo también quiero verlo y otras cosas que no especificaré! Con ustedes... ¡Draco Malfoy!

_Por el foro aparece Draco Malfoy y varios suspiros se escuchan desde las filas. Lakesys, Ally y Lara se retienen para no gritar y/o subir al escenario y colgarse del chico. Draco se acerca al estrado mientras Annie se retira haciendo reverencias._

No las culpo, soy demasiado irresistible.

_Draco Malfoy hace mutis por el foro mientras en las filas tres chicas están extasiadas. Annie vuelve como puede al estrado y con la cordura que aún le queda prosigue con la función_.

Perfecto... luego de esto... Sigamos... ¿Alguien puede sacar de su trance a las chicas? Gracias... Quisiera mencionar a todos los personajes que pasaron por estos drabbles pero la verdad es que son muchos, treinta, contando a Fred y George juntos e incluyendo a Fawkes Buckbeack que también tuvieron su participación.

_En la pantalla se observa a todos los personajes saludando y a Buckbeack junto a Sirius aleteando de contento haciendo que los cortinados del teatro se desacomoden._

Llegó el turno de agradecerles a ustedes ahora. Sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido posible en absoluto, como una profesora me dijo una vez: el arte no se convierte en arte hasta que no tiene espectador. En este caso un fic no es un fic si no tiene lectores, muchas gracias por convertir esto en un fic... Gracias también por sus opiniones y por sus ¡195 reviews! Espero llegar a 200 luego de este capítulo XD. Por otra parte y ahora más personalmente, quisiera agradecer a una persona que me sacó de apuros muchas veces¡gracias Vedda¿Quieres decir unas palabras? Porque me encantaría que lo hicieras... oh... bueno, ya saben lo de las ratas y el cable, así que tus palabras las leeremos en la sección reviews.

Bien, ahora que estamos en el tema reviews me gustaría hablar sobre porqué no contesté sus comentarios la vez anterior...

_Una música triste comienza a sonar en todo el teatro_

La verdad es que hace un tiempo esto de escribir drabbles dejó de divertirme un poco. Lo habrán notado cuando puse mis reglas y luego más adelante cuando mis publicaciones comenzaron a hacerse más esporádicas. Y la verdad es que no quiero seguir con esto si no me divierto haciéndolo (como muchas de ustedes me lo dijeron... ¡Gracias!) es por eso que decidí dejar de escribir drabbbles. Los retos en lista serán hechos y pondré todo de mi para que salgan bien, pero no aceptaré más retos. Esto no quiere decir que dejaré este fic, ya que alguna vez puede que una buena idea llegue a mi cabeza en forma de drabble. Espero que entiendan mi postura.

_La música cambia a una de esas que dan ganas de bailar aunque seas un patadura total (ni cumbia ni cuarteto, eso esta prohibido)_

Hecho este aviso prácticamente no tengo nada más que decir. Sólo que las veo en los próximos drabbles y en mis próximas producciones. Gracias, gracias y tendría que haber un sinónimo de "gracias" ¿no creen?

_El telón cae abruptamente sobre Annie. Mientras ella trata de zafarse de la tela en la pantalla aparecen los créditos y todos los personajes se suben al escenario a saludar. La gente comienza a retirarse de a poco mientras la cámara se aleja hasta las ultima filas, las más oscuras, donde una cabellera rubia de mujer se asoma sobre una de las butacas. Niega con la cabeza, se levanta, saca su varita y apuntándose con ella, desaparece._

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

LO QUE SE VIENE:

Percy/Tonks romance y Fudge interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

Severus/Minerva romance y Dumbledore interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

Dudley/Hermione romance (Sara Fénix Black)

Draco/Hermione, secuestrada en la Mansión Malfoy y frases (Lara)

Draco/Hermione, encerrados a lo muggle sin varitas (Vane)

Draco/Ginny romance en el teatro insignias de prefectos y frases (Momo Cicerone)

Dobby/Hermione romance (Marlenn)

Sirius/Narcisa después de Azkaban con Lucius en el medio (Marlenn)

Harry/Winky (Marlenn)

Harry/Petunia verano de quinto año, pillada de Dudley (gruntaadd)

Snape/Lily luego de "El peor recuerdo de Snape" (gruntaadd)

Harry/Tonks romance (Martha Potter)

Cho/Hermione, humor, confesiones por lo de San Valentín (Martha Potter)

Lucius/Lily romance, frases (Daemia)

Snape o Sirius/ Lily romance (Daemia)

**Melocotón: **Vacas Mafiosas costó pero salió y ahora que lo miro de lejos, la verdad, no fue tan malo... Espero que la canción la sepan todos! La cosa es imaginárselos a ellos cantándola XD! Espero no explotar, o al menos hacerlo después de escribir todos los drabbles... Y sí, te diste cuenta, esto de los drabbles se me salió de las manos, ya perdió un poco lo que era antes u.u Gracias por tu apoyo en esto, tal vez te defraudé pero no prefiero eso antes de que mis drabbles se conviertan n una porquería :P Gracias de nuevo por tus consejos! Besos!

**Ariadna-creta:** hey! Felicitaciones por tu reto! Salió como uno de los mejores ;) Coincido completamente contigo, a veces sólo se necesita compartir una canción y decir "estoy aquí"... XD sip, en huelga y justo cuando llegó tu reto :P a eso llamo yo mala suerte, pero... todo puede suceder... tú solo espera y no le digas a nadie, ok? Bueno, aún no me sentí Dobby, pero ahora que lo mencionas... XD mentira, si me sintiera así dejaría todo como esta y no publicaría más nada :P Gracias por tu último rr que me levantó mucho el ánimo aunque no lo creas XD!

**Ally: **El colegio también es un factor en mi desgano... también lo odio y lo amo, qué puedo hacer? Creo que exageré un poco... igualmente el "horrible" no fue por el drabble sino por lo que sentía adentro mío... Gracias por tu apoyo cuando hablamos de esto por el msn, me hizo muy bien que estés conmigo... ¡Y perdón la otra noche! Se desconectó y no quiso volver... ��.

**Prongs-sexy-Potter: **Quedas perdonada, no fue nada... Gracias por participar en la votación y por tus comentarios! XD!

**MeilinSnape: **¿En qué te dejó pensando "Maldita misericordia..."? OO! Yep, muchas peticiones, espero cumplir con todas como Merlín manda...Gracias por tus votos y por tus rr's!

**Martha Potter: **Gracias por tus votos! Besos a ti también XD

**Momo Cicerone**La otra vez me acordé de ti porque leí bajo un timbre la inscripción "Cicerone", es decir que era el apellido de la gente que vivía en esa casa¿no vives en Venado Tuerto, no? XD! Puedes interpretarlo como una insinuación... deja volar tu imaginación! Espero no volverme loca del todo (ya estoy un poco trastocada)... sentada es una buena opción... si te cansas te permito acostarte XD! Me refería a la presión, sip, pero ya se me fue eso, ya no estoy tan depre :P Esto... ¿MacTiburón¡No hay uno es tu ciudad? Pero si son famosísimos... XD

**Lara:** Gracias por tu comprensión :) También espero un cambio de Sirius en esta película... para esas alturas debería estar un poco más sexy... lo digo citando palabras de Rowling, ella dijo que Sirius era sexy y no sé qué concepto tendrá ella de esa palabra pero Oldman esta petiso para ser sexy XD... Oops... creo que no te dejé votar :S lo siento, pero tenía que publicar esto hoy sí o sí... No vemos! (y hablamos de eso a ver si sigue o no)

**naexass**Nunca me cansaré de decir que es un honor recibir tus rr's... hablando de eso ¿te dejé rr's yo a ti, verdad? Esto... creo que sí, tarde como siempre pero creo que los dejé XD. Gracias muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Marlenn: **ey niña! No te sientas mal! Tomaré en cuenta tus consejo de seudo yoga XD y no me estresaré, por lo menos no hasta julio XD Gracias!


	51. ¿Aburridos?

RETO  
- Pareja: Percy/Tonks

Situación: romance entre ellos dos en el Ministerio de Magia con una intervención de Fudge.

RETADORA: Sara Fénix Black

¿Aburridos?

Tenía que admitirlo, el tratado sobre el grosor del fondo de los calderos era un bodrio. Aburrido, aburridísimo. Es más, no hubiera logrado soportarlo a no ser porque en el cubículo de enfrente estaba ella.

Adoraba verla sumida en sus asuntos de auror, le encantaba verla fruncir el entrecejo ante algo complicado, en resumidas cuentas estaba enamorado. Enamorado, sí, pero era un enamoramiento silencioso, es decir, se contentaba sólo con mirarla... ¡Ni pensar en insinuarle algo!

La cuestión es que un día su conciencia fue trasgredida por su corazón y se animó a salir de su cubículo y pararse frente al de ella (acción que no necesitó más que tres pasos) y quedarse ahí como un tonto.

Ella ni siquiera advirtió su presencia, se quedó concentrada en sus papeles y fichas para llenar mientras él se decidía entre preguntarle la hora o si tenía tinta, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca el ministro entró a la sección haciéndose el simpático y palmeándole la espalda a unos cuantos (es que se acercaban las elecciones ministeriales).

Entonces ella levantó la cabeza y por un mínimo instante sus miradas se cruzaron. Percy creyó que ella le había sonreído y bendiciendo a Fudge regresó a sus calderos que ya no le parecieron tan aburridos mientras se imaginaba en el fondo de cada uno de ellos la cara de Tonks.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Hablando de bodrios... vieron Alexander:S Pues yo no, porque me dormí la mitad de la película

LO QUE SE VIENE:

Severus/Minerva romance y Dumbledore interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

Dudley/Hermione romance (Sara Fénix Black)

Draco/Hermione, secuestrada en la Mansión Malfoy y frases (Lara)

Draco/Hermione, encerrados a lo muggle sin varitas (Vane)

Draco/Ginny romance en el teatro insignias de prefectos y frases (Momo Cicerone)

Dobby/Hermione romance (Marlenn)

Sirius/Narcisa después de Azkaban con Lucius en el medio (Marlenn)

Harry/Winky (Marlenn)

Harry/Petunia verano de quinto año, pillada de Dudley (gruntaadd)

Snape/Lily luego de "El peor recuerdo de Snape" (gruntaadd)

Harry/Tonks romance (Martha Potter)

Cho/Hermione, humor, confesiones por lo de San Valentín (Martha Potter)

Lucius/Lily romance, frases (Daemia)

Snape o Sirius/ Lily romance (Daemia)

**Melocotón:** no te pongas triste… ¡aún me quedan muchos por escribir! Además ahora que no estoy tan "presionada" hasta siento que me salen más fáciles... Gracias por haber participado en este fic hecho de a cachitos XD y gracias por haber comprendido mi decisión... y prepárate para los próximos drabbles que todavía no acaban!

**Marlenn**: las ratas todavía molestan un poco por aquí, me desharé de ellas tan pronto como encuentre a Crookhanks... Gracias!

**MeilinSnape**: wiii gracias por todos los halagos! Muy divertidos XD! Y sí, Hermione es DEMASIADO suertuda y lo peor es que los autores le damos calce! ��... también espero que me vuelva el gusto por esto, porque la verdad, me divertí de lo lindo y conocí gente genial gracias a ellos! Besos!

**Ginger**?

**Lara**: Una de las ideas fue hacer un drabble con el personaje más pedido (el que, sinceramente pensé que había sido Sirius) pero luego me di cuenta de que sería lago muy corto y prefería hacer algo más extenso y divertido. Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, lamento dejarte sin drabbles para leer, pero eso será hasta un largo tiempo, porque me quedan muchos en lista!

Jejejeje bonito espectáculo hubieran montado ustedes tres con el pobre Draco! Creo que las habían sedado antes de entrar, sino no me explico como no escalaron por el cortinado hasta los palcos para abrazarlo! XD! Ally va a hacer qué cosa con Blaise Zabini? O.o? En fin... Shiiii Sirius de jovencitooooo XD! Quierooooo! Espero tu mail por el proyecto y... sí! FELICITACIONES! Eres el rr 200! XD! Tengo 200 rr's! XDXDXDXD!

**Vedda**: Gracias, aunque debo confesar que tuve que preguntar para saber qué significaban tus palabras, ahora que lo sé: gracias de nuevo.

**YasumVeela**: Antes que nada, bienvenida a esta locura y gracias por rr! Igual creo que me falta un poco para ser genial XD!


	52. Borrachos de amor

RETO  
- Pareja: Severus/Minerva

Género: romance

Situación: Dumbledore los interrumpe

RETADORA: Sara Fénix Black

Borrachos de amor

Era como los vinos, mientras más añejo, mejor. Siempre y cuando no se avinagre...

Pero tal como los vinos, había que mantenerlo en un lugar oscuro.

Así como los vinos era su situación. Se escondían en las mazmorras a veces, en aulas vacía otras, donde sea que sus deseos los encontraran y necesitaran beber del otro hasta saciarse por completo.

Sus momentos eran dulces como oporto o fuertes como champagne según el día y sus pretensiones.

Ése día estaban en su eterna oscuridad secreta cuando un descuidado enólogo encendió la luz de la bodega dejándolos al descubierto...

¡Dumbledore!- gritó Minerva acomodándose la túnica- ¡No es lo que parece!

Profesor yo...

Silencio, Severus no te excuses. No encuentro nada de malo en que las casas confraternicen...- el mago les guiñó el ojo y volvió a apagar la luz dejando a los vinos añejarse en paz.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

¡Cielos me encantó esto! No quiero autohalagarme, pero quedé fascinado por lo que escribí! XD!

Por las dudas: un enólogo es quien fabrica vino.

LO QUE SE VIENE:

Severus/Minerva romance y Dumbledore interrumpiendo (Sara Fénix Black)

Dudley/Hermione romance (Sara Fénix Black)

Draco/Hermione, secuestrada en la Mansión Malfoy y frases (Lara)

Draco/Hermione, encerrados a lo muggle sin varitas (Vane)

Draco/Ginny romance en el teatro insignias de prefectos y frases (Momo Cicerone)

Dobby/Hermione romance (Marlenn)

Sirius/Narcisa después de Azkaban con Lucius en el medio (Marlenn)

Harry/Winky (Marlenn)

Harry/Petunia verano de quinto año, pillada de Dudley (gruntaadd)

Snape/Lily luego de "El peor recuerdo de Snape" (gruntaadd)

Harry/Tonks romance (Martha Potter)

Cho/Hermione, humor, confesiones por lo de San Valentín (Martha Potter)

Lucius/Lily romance, frases (Daemia)

Snape o Sirius/ Lily romance (Daemia)


	53. Sobre gustos

Annie resurge de las cenizas cual Fawkes luego de la quemazón! Nah, sin palabras. Estoy de vuelta y feliz por eso y como si nada hubiera pasado continuaré con los retos en lista y no escribiré más porque tal vez prohibió también que los autores nos explayáramos en el comienzo del fic ¬¬U

RETO

Pareja: Dudley/Hermione

Género: Romance

RETADORA: Sara Fénix Black

Sobre gustos...

Víktor era desgarbado, caminaba mal, no tenía dos sino una ceja, era obsesivo con el Quidditch y odiaba que la mirara una hora seguida sin pronunciar palabra. Pero era muy dulce y se esforzaba por entenderla.

Ron era agresivo con ella, se copiaba de sus tareas, no cumplía del todo con sus obligaciones de Prefecto y se había liado con Lavander. Pero le había regalado un perfume para Navidad y se ponía celoso de Víktor.

A Dudley lo había visto una sola vez a finales de quinto año cuando los Dursley fueron a buscar a Harry, tenía cara y aspecto de cerdito. Pero desde ese momento se había enamorado y trataba de sacarle a Harry información con tirabuzones sobre su primo.

Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Al menos no en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

* * *

Bueno... no quedó tan traumático como pensé XD! Y que conste que es Romance!

Ah! Otra cosita: con Vedda publicamos un fic llamado "Juego de lealtades" en la cuenta Xifo Corp. Pasen y lean a ver que tal (Ooooh! y dejenos rrs, claro)

PARA TENER EN CUENTA: asumo que ya todos leyeron HP6, así que no advertiré spoilers, lo siento


	54. Sarcástica ironía

RETO

Pareja: Draco/Hermione

Género: Romance/Humor

Lugar: Hermione ha sido secuestrada por Lucius, y esta en la Mansión Malfoy

Frases:"Dobby me lo advirtió" "¿eso es un lunar?" " que rico, Draco"

RETADORA: Lara

Sarcástica ironía

Draco se acercó a donde estaban los prisioneros sigilosamente. En una de las celdas del sótano de su casa que funcionaba como cárcel para los rehenes estaba Hermione Granger.

Granger la sabelotodo, la amiga de Potter, la perfecta Prefecta, la sangre sucia, la causante de sus sueños húmedos. Y la odiaba por eso.

¿Qué tenia Granger? Tal vez el poder que tenía sobre ella le provocaba eso. Estaba esposada, indefensa, para él.

Entró en la celda y dejó el plato con panecillos que traía en el piso con mucho silencio puesto que Hermione parecía dormida

- Dobby me lo advirtió.

La voz de la chica lo sorprendió. Definitivamente no estaba dormida.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que eres un degenerado. ¿Qué otra clase de persona entra así de sigiloso donde hay una chica sola y esposada?

- Pues no sé de dónde sacó eso Dobby porque te aseguro que nunca entré a su habitación silencioso para hacerle algo degenerado.

Hermione rió, a pesar de la situación, la ironía era buena.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Te traje comida- y le acercó el plato mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

- ¡Oh gracias¡Qué rico, Draco!

Ya que estábamos con el sarcasmo...

- No me trates así, vengo en son de paz- se defendió el rubio, que para estas alturas sentía que si se acercaba un poco más a la cara de Hermione ocurriría una desgracia tal que su abuelo Abraxas se levantaría de la tumba para aporrearlo.

- Supongo que no están envenenados entonces

- No- Draco se golpeo mentalmente mientras repetía "¡filtro amoroso, filtro amoroso!"

Hermione lo observó desconfiada, pero su hambre le ganó y mordisqueó un panecillo.

- ¿Eso es un lunar?

La chica observó que el dedo de Draco apuntaba a su mejilla.

- En realidad es una cucaracha. Te acostumbras cuando pasas un tiempo aquí. De seguro las hay por toda la casa, son rubias y la más grande de todas lleva un bastón.

Pero Draco no captó el sarcasmo porque la desgracia ocurrió. Y su abuelo no lo golpeo. Ni tampoco Hermione. Tal vez porque estaba esposada. Tal vez porque también disfrutaba aquel beso lleno de ironía.

* * *

Gracias por los rr's :) Creo que los respondi a todos

**Ah! Otra cosita: con Vedda publicamos un fic llamado "Juego de lealtades" en la cuenta Xifo Corp. Pasen y lean a ver que tal (Ooooh! y dejenos rrs, claro)**


	55. Prohibido fumar

RETO

Pareja: Draco/Hermione

Situación: encerrados a lo muggle (con un vil candado) sin varitas ni idea de como salir.

RETADORA: Vane

Prohibido fumar.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Hermione con un "clic". Se apoyó rendida contra esta y exhaló profundamente. Se había librado de Harry y Ron que la venían persiguiendo desde la sala común y ella sólo quería estar sola por un momento.

Cuando alzó la mirada quedó perpleja. Frente a ella, y más aterrado aún, Draco Malfoy sostenía un cigarrillo en su mano.

Los gritos de "¡Granger!" "¡Malfoy!" se mezclaron con amenazas, acusaciones y excusas tontas que cesaron cuando Draco se acercó a la puerta para salir de esa aula vacía... y no pudo abrirla. Forcejeó. Pateó. Maldijo en inglés y francés.

- Granger eres una idiota ¡Cerraste la puerta!

- Claro que la cerré. Pero ¿cuál es el problema? Saca tu varita y con un simple Alohomora se abrirá. ¿Quién es el idiota ahora?

- No traigo varita.

- Bromeas.

- No bromearía con algo de eso. Saca tu varita.

- No traigo.

- ¿Qué clase de estúpido...?- Draco cerró su boca antes de que Hermione pudiera señalar algo sobre el tema.- Estamos encerrados.

-Genial.

- Bien.

Silencio.

- Fumar hace daño.

- Lo sé.

- No parece.

- No hables de lo que no sabes.

- ¿Qué sabes si no sé?

- ¡Granger¿Fumaste? Me sorprendes cada día.

- Idiota.

- ¿Quieres uno?

- ¡Hace daño!

- No uno sólo- Hermione extendió la mano resignada esperando el cigarro de Draco-. Tendremos que compartir, es el último.

- Mientras no lo babosees...

- Ya quisieras...

* * *

Pos... no es una apología al cigarrillo. ¡No fumen niños que hace mal de veras!

No se olviden de visitar "Juego de lealtades" de la cuenta Xifo Corp.


End file.
